Kingdom Hearts: Light and Darkness
by TWI1IGHTMAST3R
Summary: Sora returns to the normal worlds to retake the mark of mastery exam and to save the hurting people Mickey spoke of in his letter. After finding a woman named Aqua in the Realm of Darkness, her and Sora, along with Riku and Kairi, travel to other worlds to try and find the other hurting people before the new Organization XIII does. Several pairings, no slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**Okay first i would love to say thanks for reading my story. This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me. **

**WARNING! if you do not know what happens in Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance and want to stay spoiler free stop reading now!**

**Okay so this story is about Kingdom Hearts (duh) and it serves as a bridge beween Dream Drop Distance and my version of Kingdom Hearts 3 that i am calling the Keyblade war. now for all you people that think bridges like Chain of Memories and all that are usless, do not stop reading this! if you do that then you will probably have no clue what i am talking about in KH3. **

**Okay so when i write this story and any other Kh stories in the future i would like to keep them as close to the video games as possible. And a Kingdom hearts game cant be complete with out an opening cutscene! I always pictured the opening cutscene for this game to be mostly of parts from KHDDD with a little bit of KH2 sprinkled on there. i also pictured it with shorter parts of the characters endings of Birth by Sleep and for the opening song i pictured Sanctuary (no offence to the Simple and Clean lovers but i think they use it way to much...). **

**I do not own anything! in case you haven't noticed...**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

_It's hard to believe that it's been another year_ the familer red head girl thought as she sat on the edge of the newly built apartment building roof in a familer place known as the Radiant Garden. She was wearing a grey shirt with dark blue stitching that had a hood and pockets, similer to a jacket but had sleeves up mid way past her elbow. She had on skinny jeans that were made for her by the three good fairies so that they were good for fighting and she had black combat boots on. This is where she spent most of her days after she was done training for her mark of mastery exam, which was coming up close. She has been practicing every day ever since Yen Sid sent Riku, who also happens to be one of her best friends, to come and get her to train and become a keyblade master. Ever since that day she hasn't been worring about the exam as much but about the brown spiky haired teenager who failed the exam and when back to the sleeping worlds to train. She thought about him every day after training on that apartment, waiting for his safe return.

The red head then heard footsteps come up from behind her. She couldn't see him but she knew who it was. He sometimes came up on the roof with her to see how she was doing. She then proved herself right when she heard the young man say something to her. "Up here again?" he asked.

She then turned around and saw the teenage boy with the now long white hair, that he grew out again since he did not like it short before, and the lime green eyes. He wore a white and yellow vest with a grey shirt underneath and had blue jeans on. He had white and black shoes and a white wrap on his wrist. He looked at her and smiled as he sat down next to her hanging his feet over then side of the building similer to how she was.

"Yeah, it's not like I have anything else better to do," she said as she looked down at her feet hanging over the side. She hasn't been the same since her spiky haired friend left; she acted like a part if her was missing. She had never told Riku but he was smart enough to figure it out. He could tell that Kairi was in love with Sora.

"Don't worry, he will be back soon," Riku said trying to reassure Kairi but all she did was sigh at this. Once Riku saw this he tried to make it better and say another reassuring thing. "Yen Sid is hoping for you two to take the mark of mastery exam together."

Kairi looked at Riku a little taken back by this coment. Sora was still in the sleeping worlds so he couldn't be coming back. Yen Sid even contacted him about halfway through that year and told him to come back to the regular worlds but he refused. He said he needed to be sure that he would pass the next test. "But I thought he wasnt coming back for awhile," she said as she looked into Riku's green eyes.

"No he is just refusing to come back because he is determined not to fail again," Riku said putting his hands on the cold stone roof, "but since he is refusing to come back we are going to send someone in after him."

"Who?" Kairi asked as she thought about Sora finally coming back and all three of them being together again.

"The king," Riku said as Kairi thought about the mouse king and his two goofy friends. Kairi and them have been turning out to be good friends over the year. She was happy that someone as sweet as the king to go and convince Sora to come back.

"I am so happy he will finally be coming home," Kairi said as Riku replied with a simple nod of the head. He also missed Sora since he has been gone; Riku and Sora are best friends after all. It wasn't the same with just two of them, they needed all three of them to be together for it to be the same.

"Well I sure hope that the King covinces him to come back soon," Riku said as he stood up holding out his hand to Kairi,"Until then we should wait at the castle for him."

"Yeah," Kairi said as she took his hand that helped her stand up. She then touched the strange armor guard on her shoulder and all of a sudden she was covered in a suit of armor that was grey and a light blue. Riku also touched the armor guard on his shoulder and he appeared in a suit of armor that was goldish and red. Both of them had just received these gifts from Yed Sid and they already loved there armor. They both then threw there Keyblades into the air to show off another thing they both learned resently, how to make there keyblades turn in to keyblade riders. Riku's looked simaler to a motorcycle that had no wheels that floated and Kairi's looked like a scooter with handles that she held on to. All was silent as they both flew into the sky making there way toward the mysterous tower.

* * *

The familiar spiky haired boy was fighting along side two of his dream eater friends fighting off the nightmare dream eaters. This is how he normally spent his days, training so that next time he would pass the test. Even though he missed his friends deeply and wanted to go home to the relaxing place called Destiny Islands, he knew he couldn't. There was no way he was going to fail the test again.

The teenage boy stood there with his keyblade in hand fighting the nightmares. He was in the world that never was, or what was left of it. It was the only seven world of sleep keyholes he did not unlock, since he was afraid it would become a new home to Xehanort and his evil partners. His spirit friends and him were surrounded by a small but powerful group of nightmares. The teen had fought these breed of nightmares before and they were very powerful. But regardless of how powerful they were, if he defeated them, he would become stronger, which was his goal if he wanted to be a keyblade master. So if taking out these nightmares meant that he was going to do it.

The teenage pounced at the first nightmare he saw and began attacking it with his keyblade called the kingdom key. His spirit friends went and attacked other nightmares on the opposite side trying to prevent the nightmares from attacking there so called "Master" from behind. They were not the strongest breed of spirits but they had to try and protect the boy. Meanwhile the boy was finished attacking the first nightmare and moved on to the next one that looked more powerful then the first. The teen then fired a ball of fire at the nightmare and then did an aerial attack on it from above, finishing the dream eater off. After he finshed of that nightmare he looked over to his spirit friends, who appeared to be struggling at fighing the nightmares. He was about to go and help them but unfortunately some more nightmares jumpped in his way, preventing him from helping them.

The boy looked over the nightmares body to see that one of his spirits had fallen victim to one of the nightmares attacking it. He then looked at his other spirit that wasn't going to be able to fight for that much longer and began to fight the nightmares that where in front of him. They were probably the most powerful dream eaters in that group and only made the teen more frustrated. He then used a move called thundaga that made the nightmares weaker but did not finish them off. He looked over the nightmares again to only see that his other dream eater friend was gone an showed that the teen was all alone to fight off the powerful nightmares.

_Great, just great_ the teen thought as he tryed his best to stop the nightmares from attacking anymore. He used his keyblade to block most of the blows made by the powerful dream eaters but he couldnt block them all. He was just about to us another blast of thundaga before he saw a bright light that shortly blinded him appear above his head that wiped out all of the remaining nightmares. "I gotta say watching you take those things out even got me tired, Sora," a familar squeeky voice said.

Upon hearing his name, Sora opened his eyes to see a small mouse holding a keyblade that looked like his but the colors where swapped. Sora knew who it was from the begining. "Your Majesty?" he said while opening his eyes to reveal the mouse king looking at him staright in the eyes.

"I told you before you left Sora, call me Mickey." The king said as his keyblade disappeared from his hand. Sora also made his keyblade disappear as he looked at the mouse in disbelief. "Now we need to talk." Mickey said as he looked into Sora's blue eyes.

"What is it?" Sora asked as he looked down at the king and smiled, it has been awhile since he had seen one of his friends.

"Why haven't you come back when Yen Sid asked you to?" Mickey asked as he noticed the surprised look on Sora's face. Yen Sid had asked Sora to come back to the normal worlds multiple times but every time he refused.

"Oh, well I thought I made my message pretty clear that I wasn't coming back until I thought I was ready to take the Mark of Mastery Exam again." Sora said as Mickey looked at him with an upset expersion on his face.

"Sora why do you think Yen Sid has been telling you to come back all this time?" The King asked.

Sora hesitated. "I don' know why?" he asked.

"Because he thinks you have been ready," Mickey replied, "look one of the only reasons why you didn't pass the test was because of what Xehanort and his clones did to you. But thats not really the point, the point is that I don't care if you are a keyblade master or not. Your one of the seven lights and everyone misses you: Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and me. Please come back with me."

Sora was suprised by his comment. He knew everyone probably missed him but he wasn't expecting them to miss him that much. Maybe it was about time he went back to the normal worlds and reunite with everyone. Sora then heard a familar voice in his head. _Please go back I miss everyone. _Roxas. He would sometimes communicate with Sora when he felt like it. Sora knew Roxas really didn't miss everyone though, he only missed a certain Nobody in particular, Kairi's Nobody, Namine. But Roxas wasn't the only person that missed the other worlds, Sora missed all of his friends. He missed the days when him and Riku used to fight with the wooden swords on Destiny Islands. Sora missed the red head girl that he has had a crush on ever since he first met her. And he missed all of his friends from other worlds that he promised he would go and visit once in a while but hasn't seen any of them. He knew that it was time, time to go home.

"Okay, I'll go back." Sora said. _Yes!_ Roxas said in his head. "But I need to take the mark of master exam soon."

"No problem! Yen Sid said that he wanted you and Kairi to take the exam together as soon as you got back anyway." Mickey said. Sora was very pleased by this coment, especially since him and Kairi would be taking the exam together. Sora then made a happy grin as Mickey continued. "Come on Sora lets go back."

* * *

**What do you guys think so far? Don't worry it gets better...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!**

**Okay i really want to say thanks for all the amazing reviews! You guys really don't know how much that means to me :)**

**Yeah i know i am bad with spelling and grammer but i tryed to fix everythng!**

**Remember i do not own anything!**

**PS did you guys see the new english trailer for KHDDD? I thought it was amazing!**

**So any how enjoy chapter 2...**

* * *

Sora and Mickey were frozen for a short period of time looking at each other before a portal of pure darkness appeared next to them. Sora was hesitant to walk i it but after he saw Mickey steep through it he followed. The portal brought both of them to a familiar place that was a small island with a huge tower coming out of the center. It was Yen Sid's home, the Mysterious Tower.

"When did you learn how to summon the corridors of darkness?" Sora asked Mickey as he looked at the tower in awe.

"Oh I didn't a friend of ours summoned it for me." he replied.

"Who do we know that can summon them?" Sora asked. His question was soon answered when someone came out of the tower door with open arms. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a orange shirt underneath and had dark blue jeans on. The way his red hair stuck out in the back reminded Sora of fire as he ran closer to him.

"Roxas! I'm so happy to see you again!" the man said as he took Sora in a head lock and rubbed his hair. Sora was now positive he knew who the man was.

"Lea, your choking me." Sora said to him as Lea almost immediately let him go. "And thanks for saying hi to me too, by the way."

"Sorry dude but it's not my fault you didn't get it memorized that Roxas and I are best friends." Lea said as Sora gave him a look, a look that would have made Xigbar say "it looked like i just drowned your goldfish."

"Oh come on Sora you know I missed you too!" Lea said as he lightly punched Sora on the arm.

"Yeah I was waiting for that." Sora said as he heard the door to the castle open again revealing two more familiar faces that almost made Sora shed a tear. He looked and saw his two best friends from Destiny Islands coming up toward him, his red head friend running as his other friend casually walked.

"Sora your back!" the red headed girl exclaimed as she ran and hugged Sora, who was a little taken back by this but hugged her back in an instant.

"Yeah Kairi, I'm back." Sora said to her as he saw his other friend coming closer toward him. He had his hands in his pockets and only grinned at the young keyblade apprentices.

"Good to have you back again Sora." The teen said to them.

"It's great to be back together Riku!" Sora exclaimed as he also had Roxas in mind who was probably about to jump out of Sora he was so happy to see Namine again. "Sorry, Master Riku." Sora continued

"You don't need to call me master." Riku said as Sora and Kairi stopped hugging.

"I know." Sora said as he gave Riku a grin and looked over at Lea. "By the way how is your keyblade training going?" He asked him.

"Ah..." Lea hesitated. "I've been making progress."

"Making progress?" Kairi exclaimed. "I don't think me beating you in a friendly battle because you forgot how to summon your keyblade is making progress!"

This comment from Kairi made everyone laugh at Lea, whose face was now strawberry red because of what she said. "Hey I tried!" He said.

"Sure you did." Riku commented that only made the group laugh harder as Lea's face got even more red. Sora's laughing was short lived though since he knew that there was stuff that needed to get done.

"So I take it Yen Sid wants to talk to me?" Sora asked.

"Actually he wants to talk to you and Kairi." Riku replied.

"He was hoping that you and Kairi could take the exam as early as tomorrow and wants to talk to you about it." Mickey added.

"Tomorrow?" Sora said worried as he pictured himself being told he did not pass the test again.

"Don't worry you are both going to do fine, I'm sure of it!" Mickey assured them.

"I think Yen Sid is ready to talk to you about it now," Riku said as he looked at the tower. "We shouldn't make him wait."

Sora nodded to this as all of them walked into the tower, slowly making there way up the few fights of stairs. As he walked up those stairs all he could think about was the exam, he did not want a year spent in the sleeping worlds wasted. As they climbed the stairs even higher he started to get even more worried. He tried to completely calm himself when they finally got to the door that Riku opened revealing the retired keyblade master sitting in his chair with his blue robe and hat on. Sora took a deep breath as he spook to him.

"Sora you have finally arrived." Yen Sid said as he folded his hands on his lap.

"I am sorry for disobeying you master." Sora said to him as he put his head down in shame.

"It is alright you are here now, that's all that matters." Yen Sid said. "Now please may you and Kairi listen for a moment? I must tell you about your exam."

Without hesitation Sora and Kairi rushed over in front of Yen Sid's desk and stood there like statues. Riku, Lea, and Mickey moved over next to the desk getting pre[are for what Yen Sid was about to tell their friends.

"Now as you both know Xehanort is preparing his thirteen replicas so that he can make them fight the seven lights and forge the X-Blade correct?" Yen Sid asked as both of the apprentices nodded. "We need the seven lights to fight them and stop Xehanort once and for all. We are missing a few of those lights but thankfully five of them are in this very room."

_ Five of them?_Sora thought to himself as he looked around the room confused by what he said. He knew that him, Kairi, Riku, and the king made up four of the seven lights, but who was the fifth? Was Lea one of them and Yen Sid just left that part out for know? There were some questions that needed answers but Sora kept his mouth shut so that he knew what he needed to do for the exam.

"It has taken so time but we finally found out where one of the other lights is." Yen Sid continued "Her name is Master Aqua and twelve years ago she tried to save on of her friends but she is now forced to walk the Realm of Darkness because of it. Your job is to go to the Realm of Darkness, find her, and bring her back here. If you both succeed, you will be made keyblade masters, if you fail, you will have to take the test again."

"But master how are we supposed to get out of the Realm of Darkness?" Sora interrupted.

"Well you should know better than anyone Sora, you are one of the reasons the Door to Light opened before." Yen Sid said.

"Oh yeah, it was because of this." Sora said as he pointed to his chest as Riku smiled upon hearing this.

"I have faith in you both that you will be able to bring her back. She is on of the seven lights, without her we will not be able to defeat Xehanort." Yen Sid continued.

"We understand master, we will do everything in our power to bring her back." Kairi said.

"Good, now you are both dismissed, your exam is tomorrow be ready." Yen Sid said.

"Yes Master Yen Sid." Sora and Kairi said in unison as everyone but Mickey quietly left the room.

* * *

**Yeah i know, short chapter. Please continue with the reviews. After the next chapter is one of my favorites so please bear with me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again guys!**

**Once again thanks for the awesome reviews! i am hoping to get up to 21 awesome reviews before the end of this book (aka in case you havent noticed 21 is my lucky number)**

**So this chapter is not one of my favorites :p but the next chapter is one of my favs! so please hang in there with me!**

**Remember i own nothing at all!**

* * *

No matter how hard he tried Sora just couldn't sleep that night. As he layed in the top bunk of the bed he shared with Riku the only thing he could think about was the exam. What would happen if he failed it again? Would everyone just give up on him? Sora did not want to fail this exam again. Tossing and rolling in his bed did not help him much, so he got out of his bed, put his short sleeved coat on, and exited the room as quietly as he could into the hallway. He looked to the right of him and saw a door that lead out to the roof of the tower, which seemed like a good place to clear his head. He walked down the hall and went through the door and up the short flight of stairs, which were barely noticeable if you looked straight at the tower from down below, to the roof.

When Sora finally got to the roof he sat down on the cold stone and tried to get his mind off the exam. As he looked up at all of the stars, all of the other worlds, he began to think about the days him, Riku, and Kairi would sit on that one tree on Destiny Islands and talk about how one day they were all going to leave that tiny world and explore new ones. He remembered when they built the raft, when him and Riku would fight with those weak, wooden swords, and when their plans for the trip. At that point in time, little did they know it, that there lives were about to change forever.

"Trying to clear your head?" a voice said behind him. He turned around to see it was Riku in his pajamas, the plad red and yellow pants with a plain white shirt on.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to get my mine off of the exam." Sora replied to him.

"Don't worry you are going to do fine, ever since you first held the keyblade you have been preparing for this moment." Riku said to him as he sat down next to him on that roof.

"Yeah but last time I failed." Sora said back to him.

"That's only because Xemnas injured your heart and Xehanort almost used you as his last replica," Riku said trying to encourage Sora, "It was not your fault."

"Thanks for that refresher." Sora said as he gazed up at the stars.

"Sorry, I'm just speaking the truth." Riku continued as he joined Sora and looked at the thousands of worlds looking down at them.

For a few moments the two were silent and just looked at the stars above them. When they were younger that was one of the things they always used to do, just look at the sparkling flashes of light in the dark sky. Riku then came up with an idea that could lift Sora's hopes up. "Hey what if I teach you how to summon your own keyblade rider?" He asked the spiky haired boy.

"A keyblade rider?" Sora said sounding confused.

"Yeah let me show you." Riku said as he then summoned his keyblade and threw it into the air. As the way to dawn flew into the air higher it began to change form. The keyblade didn't look the way it did before, it now was a hovering black and red motorcycle with designs on the side that looked like wings. The motorcycle then lowered and Riku jumped on it to show Sora what it was.

"Wow that was amazing!" Sora exclaimed as he went up to touch the rider.

"Do you want me to show you how to summon one of your own?" Riku asked.

"Yeah! That would be awesome!" Sora said cheerfully as Riku smiled, got off his keyblade rider, and made it turn back into his keyblade. Sora then summoned his kingdom key and got ready for Riku to teach him.

"Okay now you need to focus, it may take a few tries." Riku said as Sora nodded. Sora then focused as hard as he could on the keyblade and threw it up into the air. But unfortunately it came crashing down as a keyblade. He then tried again, still no keyblade rider came out of the sky. Several more times went by, still he could not seem to summon the keyblade rider.

"Sora your are getting frustrated," Riku said. "Try and think of something that will get your mind off being frustrated and try again."

Sora then tried to think, he couldn't seem to think of anything to not keep him frustrated except for one person in particular. Kairi. He then tried to focus all of his attention on the keyblade and tried again. He threw it up into the air and it began to transform into a shape that looked like a skateboard. The part that Sora stood on was the gold part of the keyblade and the rest was different shades of silver with gold lines going down the sides. As it came down Sora stared at it completely blown away; he was shocked that he just did it. "Yes!" he exclaimed as he hopped on it without hesitation and started riding it like he had being riding for years. Unlike the Gummi Ship he took to the air like a pro. After a few minutes of riding he slowly came down Riku was pleased by his accomplishment.

"Good job Sora!" he said. But in the back of Riku's mind he thought _I wonder who he was thinking of... _he thought sarcastically.

"Thanks for teaching me!" Sora exclaimed as he made his keyblade rider transform back into his kingdom key.

"Now do you feel better about the exam?" Riku asked.

"Yeah a little." Sora said as he yawned. "I need to get some sleep for the exam."

"Okay come on lets go." Riku said.

Riku then began to walk down the short stairs with Sora not to far behind. They both walked down the hallway and went into their room, Sora went on the top bunk, Riku on the bottom. "Good night." Riku said.

"Good night!" Sora said cheerfully as he went under the covers and closed his eyes.

* * *

The next morning Sora got up early, got dressed, and made his way out of the bedroom, which was empty. Sora went down the hall into Yen Sid's main room to see that everyone was already there. Kairi was standing in front of the desk and Riku, Lea, and Mickey were on the side of the room. Yen Sid was of course in his desk in his normal clothing. "Sorry am I late?" Sora asked.

"Only by a few minutes, what were you doing that made you sleep in late Sora?" Yen Sid asked as Sora and Riku exchanged looks. "It doesn't matter, now we can proceed with the exam. Do you need me to go over your mission?"

"I don't think so," Sora said, "All we need to do is rescue this Aqua girl right?"

"Correct." Yen Sid said. "And you also must find a way out, we are only providing you with a way in. Unfortunately Lea is using his last bit of darkness he used to open corridors of darkness for this moment. Do you think you both can handle it?"

"Yes sir!" Sora and Kairi said in unison as Yen Sid nodded.

"Very well than, I wish the both of you luck." Yen Sid continued, who then looked behind them. They turned around and saw Lea struggling to summon a corridor of darkness but he eventually got it. Both Sora and Kairi looked at Yen Sid, who only nodded again. Sora then realized what that nod meant, that it was time to leave. He then took a deep breath and walked through the portal of darkness with Kairi close behind him. He then found him and Kairi in a strange place. He turned around to see that the portal disappeared and they were all alone. Sora looked around at the familiar place, it was simply a word filled with darkness.

It was the Realm of Darkness.

* * *

**Yeah i know not on of my best chapters... but like i said before the next one is ganna be awesome! i will try to upload it later tonight if i can. Please review and thanks again for all the favorite author, stories and reviews for me!**

**PS. Does Sora's keyblade rider rimind you of anyones?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone its me again!**

**Okay, sorry i know i say thank you a lot, but i have to say thanks for being do supportive! I never thought that my first fanfiction would be added as six favorite story, have nine amazing reviews, and me be added to eight favorite authors lists this fast. Like i said before you guys dont know how much this means to me :)**

**I know it is still early on but i would still like to get at least 21 good reviews on this story. I am hoping to make this story about 20-30 chapters so we still have ways to go but i am just reminding you! Like i said before 21 is my all time favorite and lucky number so if i get 21 reviews i will be soooo happy.**

**And yeah i know that last cahpter wasn't the best but i promise these next few chapters will be good. i already have it all planned out on how i want this story to end and how the squeal is going to begin and end. I promise i will try to update as soon as possible. and i hope that you guys will stick with these stories to the very end!**

**Remember i own nothing!**

* * *

Sora and Kairi were both all alone in the world of endless darkness, staring at it in awe. They both almost completely forgot that they were in the most important exam of there lives. "Sora come on we have to look for this girl." Kairi said as Sora replied with a nod.

They both began to walk together looking around the dark world searching for that one keyblade master. The world was filled with just darkness so it couldn't be hard to find one keyblade master could it? Well they both realized finding her was a lot harder than they thought and after a few hours of searching for her Sora got bored and tried to start a conversation with Kairi.

"Hey do you know how long it has been?" Sora asked as both of them stopped walking.

"Well here it has been a few hours but back at the Mysterious Tower it is probably sunset by now." She said.

"Sunset?" Sora said shocked.

"Time travels differently between all worlds and with this world it has a huge time difference since this is basically the whole other side of the worlds." She said. "You didn't realize that when you were traveling?"

"Well now that you mention it..." Sora thought back. He has noticed that when he was in Atlantica on his first journey, which only took about two hours, it was daytime there but when he traveled to Neverland it was night time. He then felt a little stupid for asking that question. The conversation idea did not work out that well though and it went dead silent again. As they searched for a few more hours without any luck Kairi began getting a little frustrated.

"Okay this is taking to long we have probably already been gone a day in the other world." She said, "Maybe we should split up."

"What? We can't split up what is something happens..." Sora said.

"Sora your not the only one that has been training your butt off this past year for this exam," Kairi said.

"Are your sure?" Sora asked her.

"Yes, everything will be all right." She said as she looked around the area they were in. "If one of us finds her... Fire a blast of Firga in the sky."

"And if one of us doesn't show up?" Sora asked.

"Come on you have a keyblade rider now just come looking." Kairi said as Sora looked at her confused.

"How did you know-" Sora was cut off.

"Please your two last night were loud enough to wake up people in the World that Never Was." Kairi replied.

"But what if we don't find her?" Sora asked.

"Come on Sora since when have you become 'Mr. Look at the Down Side'? We are going to find her I'm sure of it." Kairi said.

"Okay, I will trust you on this one Kairi." Sora said.

"Good now I will see you later. Got it?" she asked.

"Yeah I get the memo." Sora said as Kairi said goodbye and they both began walking in different directions. Sora went the way him and Kairi were originally going before while Kairi went to the left of where they were. Sora began walking down what seemed like a faded path looking up and down for he keyblade master. He looked for hours with no luck, but he tried to look on the 'Bright Side' and tried to think positive. Well at least I haven't seen any heartless yet he thought as he continued walking down the path.

Sora continued walking for a few more hours with no heartless or keyblade master in sight. He then noticed that the faded path that he was walking on disappeared. He looked around and saw that he wasn't walking on the narrow path like he was before, he was now in a place that looked like a anti version of Destiny Islands. It had a dark ocean with a moon like figure peering over the horizon and had many dark pillars around it. Sora only made a short chuckle at the sight of this because he had seen the place before. This was the place were Riku and him went after defeating Xemnas, it was the Dark Margin. Sora looked at the dark coastline as he began to remember that very day...

Riku and him had just defeated Xemnas and were about to celebrate before a group of nobodies surrounded them. They finished the battle but it left both of them, but mostly Riku, very weak. Sora helped him up and they saw a bright light, which they followed. They then appeared in this very place and sat down on the coast line, staring at the dark ocean. Sora and Riku then began to talk about how Kairi and the others where safe on Destiny Islands and how they wanted to be like each other. The both of them were then relaxing on that dark ground before a small letter in a bottle came up on shore. He opened it and read it before realizing that the letter was for Sora. He gave the letter to Sora as he read it quietly...

Thinking of you where ever you are.

We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish.

And who knows: starting a new journey may not be so hard, or maybe its already begun.

There are many worlds, but they share the same sky- one sky, one destiny.

That very letter only made Sora smile as he thought about Kairi before the Door to Light appeared before them. "We'll go together." Sora said to Riku as he helped him up and they both walked thorough the door. Next thing they know, they arrive on Destiny Islands and everyone is there: Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, who welcome them home with open arms...

Sora thought back to that moment as he sat down on the dark beach reflecting that one moment. At that time he thought he would never see anyone else, besides Riku, ever again, but luckily that time the light over came the darkness and won. "Yeah, one sky, one destiny." Sora said as he hear a voice behind him...

"Who are you?"

...

Kairi was walking along the faded path as she came across a large plain of darkness. It was mostly empty but had multiple dark trees and a huge black mist that surrounded the area. She looked around to see no keyblade master anywhere so she continued to walk, but when she made it to the center of the valley dark portals appeared around her that sprung many shadow and neoshadow heartless. "Well I can't say i wasn't expecting you to interfere with the exam." She said to the creature and summoned her keyblade, destiny's embrace, and prepared to fight the heartless.

Kairi was about to take her first swing at one of the neoshadows before all of the heartless looked to the right at her and disappeared back into there portals. Kairi was confused by this, she didn't think she looked that deadly. She then felt a cold, deep breath breathe down on her. She was then turned around and was frozen in her skin when she looked at the heartless peering down on her...

...

Sora turned his head in the direction he heard the voice was coming from, which was right behind him and looked for the maker of the sound. He looked behind him and saw nothing but a young woman, about twenty or so looking at him from a few feet away. She had a black top on with purple straps and white stitching along the sides of the top. She had black shorts on that could of served as stretch pants but they were separated by the calf. She also had what looked like a long coat tied around her waist and had long sleeves separated from the black top. She had blue hair and blue eyes and also had a guard on her arm smaller to the ones Riku and Kairi wore. The woman only stared at Sora waiting for an answer. "I think a better question would be who are you?" Sora asked.

The woman chuckled as she walked closer to the shore line. "I just that is what one would ask if a strange came up and asked him who he was," she said as she got to the shore and let the gentle breeze blow in her face. "I guess i should ask you something else, like what are you doing here?"

"It's kind of a long story, I shouldn't be here but its all because of him..." Sora replied.

"Who?" the woman asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Sora asked.

She only chuckled again. "Well because it had been a long time since I have had a conversation with someone."

"Well if you really want to know, his name was Xehanort." Sora said as the girl had a shocked expression on her face.

"Xehanort? You know him?" She asked sounding a little stressed.

"Yeah he screwed up my first Mark of Mastery exam. Why how do you know him?" Sora asked looking a bit confused.

"Are you kidding me? He ruined my life! He took my friends away from me, he killed my master, and he forced he to walk this endless land of darkness for who knows how long and-" She cut herself off, "Wait did you say Mark of Mastery exam?"

"Yeah why?" Sora asked as he looked at the girl.

"Because, I am a keyblade master," She said as she took a step back as a flash of light appeared in her hands. As soon as the light disappeared it showed a simple keyblade with a black base and silver top.

"Wait did you just say..." Sora paused as he realized who the person was, "Your Master Aqua!"

"Yes I am," she replied as she put her master keeper by her side.

"Oh my gosh my friend and I have been looking everywhere for you! We needed to find you for our exam!" He exclaimed.

"Really? So they really were looking for me, I thought he was lying," she said.

"Please will you come back with us? All we have to do is find my friend and get out of here!" he said.

"Sora I have been looking for a way out of her for twelve years in your time and haven't found one. How do you expect to get out of here when you have only been here for a few hours?" she asked.

"I know how we need to get out of here," he said, "I just don't know how to get out of here, but I will figure it out. Trust me I did it before."

"Okay I trust you," she said, "Know when are we going to try and get out of here."

"As soon as I find my friend, don't worry I know how to find her," he said as he took his keyblade and lifted it up into the air. From the tip of the key came a blast of fire that soared into the sky. Sora and Aqua then waited patiently for the young keyblade apprentice to arrive.

...

Kairi was trying to fight off the huge monster with ember eyes and the vain like hair but it was just to hard for one person. She had got at least half of the creatures health down but she began to get weak. She didn't want to call for Sora because she thought she could handle it on her own, and for the most part she could, but the thing was just wearing her down. She quickly fired a blast of blizzarga at the thing but that didn't stop it from coming at her full speed. Kairi got her keyblade out and tried to stop the monster from attacking her but the thing as to strong. It made her land flat on her back but she got right back up again because the thing was running toward her again. The only thing Kairi could do was let out a scream as the thing came charging at her.

...

Sora and Aqua stood on the beach in silence as they both hear the sound of a teenage girl scream in the distance, Sora knew who it was right away. "Kairi! That's my friend we have to go help her!" he exclaimed.

"Kairi?" Aqua said. _Where have I heard that name before?_ she though as she followed Sora a he ran towards the place where the sound came from.

* * *

**Did you like one of my favorite chapters so far? Totally beats the last chapter right? Please R&R and look out for the next chapter! I will try to get it out tommorow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**Okay so i am happy to annoce we are now in the double digets for reviews! Yay! Please keep them coming! We are only seven away from 21!**

**Oh and to rizegreymon33 yes Sora's keyblade rider was meant to look like Vens, i figured because of Ven it would change the way Sora's jeyblade rider wiuld turn out so yeah, thanks for noticing!**

**Also i need some help from you guys! Okay so i want to have at least six disney worlds in this story, but the only problem is i have no clue what worlds i am going to use. So i would like to ask my wonderful readers to help me out and give me sugesstions for worlds. They can be new worlds or worlds from previos games but i will refuse to use a tron or 100 acher wood world! Sorry but i couldnt stand those worlds...**

**I would also like to try something new, so i might do this. i would like to put in some new finla fantasy characters in here but the only problem is i have never played a FF game before in my life. so i was hoping that you guys could also give sugesstions for new FF characters to put in your reviews. I would like if you guys could put the name of the character and what game they are from so i can look them up and find out there personality and stuff... i might do this so please focus more on the finding new worlds part than this...**

**So anyway please enjoy chapter 5...**

* * *

Aqua and Sora were running as fast as they could toward the sound of Kairi's scream before he realized that he got a keyblade rider the night before. Feeling stupid, he threw his keyblade into the air as it came down in the skateboard shape, that looked very familiar to Aqua. Sora waved his hand toward Aqua to jump on but Aqua then threw her master keeper into the air and it transformed into a keyblade rider that looked smaller to her old one but had different colors representing the new keyblade. Since she had been in the Realm of Darkness for twelve years know she had thought herself how to make her master keeper into a keyblade rider. They both hopped on there riders and flew off into the distance toward the noise.

The two keyblade welders where riding in the air looking everywhere for the princess of heart with no luck. After that scream they did not hear anything else and Sora began to get worried. He was looking through the air when he looked down at a valley of darkness and he saw Kairi laying down in the center of it. "Kairi!" he yelled as he hovered his keyblade rider towards her with Aqua not to far behind. As soon as he got down to her he transformed his keyblade rider back into his kingdom key and ran over to her. He kneeled down to her level as she began to get up. "Kairi! Are you okay?" he asked as she began to get up. Sora and Aqua where hovering over her as she then looked behind them and she bolted right up.

"Look out!" she screamed as she fired a new magic attack she learned called light and fired it at something behind them. they both turned around to see a large heartless with glowing ember eyes and a long dark body shake its head after being hit by the light. All of the keyblade welders faced the creature in its battle stance with there keyblades ready to attack the thing.

"I was wondering when I would see you again," Aqua said as the creature looked at her with an evil glare.

"You fought this thing before?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah a long time ago, I thought after i beat him that was the last I was going to see him but i guess not," she replied as she looked at Kairi knowing she had seen her somewhere before. She couldn't keep her attention on her for long though because the monster heartless came charging at them full speed. Luckily all of them moved out of the way fast enough for Sora to hit it with a thundaga, which unfortunately did not injure it very much.

Aqua and Kairi went around the same place to try and get a good move on it but the thing was to fast for one of them to hit it with one of their keyblades. Aqua then used curaga on Kairi who was still hurt for when they found her as they continued to try and get a move on this thing. Kairi then used stop on the creature, that finally made the monster stop. All three of the keyblade wielders came in and began attacking the monster with all of the power they had left in them but the stop did not last for long and the thing came right at Aqua. She then quickly used reflect on herself that the creature ran into and fell from the attack. Sora and Kairi then began to attack it with more with their keyblades as it was on the dark ground trying to get up. As soon as the thing got up it went into a portal of darkness below it and disappeared. None of them could see it but then Aqua noticed that there was a dark portal appearing around Kairi's feet. Aqua then ran to her and pushed her out of the way as the creature made her fly up into the air, but she thankfully did an aerial recovery and began to hit the monster. Sora then saw that this was there chance to bring the monster down, he quickly jumped into the air and joined her with hitting the monster, with Kairi not to far behind. Together they saw the creature fall to the ground and lyied there as it turned into the dark remains.

"That could have been really bad," Kairi said as she looked over at Aqua.

"Yeah, only I remember the thing being a hole lot stronger," Aqua said to her.

"I think that's because I did as much damage as I could before you two showed up," Kairi said as Sora realized Aqua and Kairi have not been introduced.

"Oh sorry, Kairi this is Aqua she is the keyblade master we had to find. Aqua this is-" Sora was cut off.

"Thank you for the introduction Sora but Kairi and I have meet before," she said as she finally remembered where she saw Kairi before.

"Wait we have?" Kairi asked.

"Yes it was at the Radiant Garden twelve years ago, i saved you from some monsters called unversed and you gave me flowers," Aqua replied.

"You did? Sorry ever since I arrived at my home know I couldn't remember anything from my old one," Kairi said.

"Oh that's okay, at least you know now." Aqua said as she looked at Sora, "So before we hear Kairi scream you said something about us getting out of this prison?"

"Oh yeah, we can get out of here but we just need to figure out how to," Sora said.

"Well how did you and Riku get out of here before?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know, we where both just on that coast line and the Door to Light showed up," he replied.

"Well then our best shot is to go there and try to get out," Aqua said as she summoned her keybalde rider as the others follow and they soared into the sky. The only thing Aqua could think about was he finally getting out of here.

* * *

The ride back to the shore was short and simple, they did not run into a single heartless on the flight so that was good. They all landed on that very coast where him and Riku found the Door to Light. Sora looked around thinking about how he summoned it before.

"Do you remember how you did it before?" Aqua asked.

"No I don't even know how I summoned it before." he replied, "All I know is last time I was here Riku found a bottle on the shore from Kairi that had a letter in it, I read it and next thing you know, poof! Door to Light!"

"Well we need to figure it out if we are going to get out of here," Aqua said as she looked around the area, looking for something that might have summoned the door before. Sora then looked down at the ground, felling a little bit defeated thinking he was never going to get out of here. Kairi on the other hand moved closer to Sora trying to encourage him.

"Sora are you sure you don't know how to summon it?" Kairi asked as Sora replied with a nod, "Come on I know you can do it, I have fate in you."

_If you only knew how I feel..._Sora thought as he looked at Kairi, who was unknowingly thinking the same thing. Sora then closed his eyes thinking about what could have made it appear before until he suddenly noticed a bright light appearing beyond the horizon. Sora knew what it was an he didn't even know how he summoned it.

"Light," Kairi said.

"The Door to Light," Sora said as he stared at it in awe. Aqua felt a tear leave her eye at the sight of the door before she wiped it away and realized how the door was summoned.

"The great bond between your hearts, it's filled with light," she said, "that is how you summoned it."

Sora's face then turned beet red as he looked at Kairi who was also as dark as her hair and they both laughed as Sora spoke. "We'll go together." He said as he held out his hand to Kairi and Aqua. Kairi gladly took it as Aqua only walked along side him into the Door to Light, finally able to leave this place and will hopefully never have to return again.

* * *

**What did you guys think of the chapter? Please tell me in you reviews remember i would love to get to 21! Who knows maybe if we do get to 21 i will give you guys a sneak peek of the squeal to this book called Kingdom Hearts 3: The Keyblade War at the end of thos book... jut saying...**

**Also if you review dont forget to put sugesstions for worlds and FF chacters in there please! And stay tunned for chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone!**

**I am happy to annouce that this story is now over 10,000 words! Yay! This story has come so far (even though we are only on chapter six) and i am so happy with how it is turning out! Also we are only five reviews away from 21! Please keep them coming!**

**Also remeber i am in need of some disney world ideas! I still have no clue what worlds i am going to put in this story! If you can please put a list of some worlds, new or old, you would like to see in this book! And i still do not know if i am doing this but some new FF characters too! Please i need some worlds and FF characters! Please put them in you reviews!**

**Remember i own nothing!**

* * *

"When do you think they will be back?" King Mickey asked as him, Riku, and Lea were sitting on the roof of the tower.

"It's hard to say how long have they been gone for now?" Lea asked as he continued to toss his keyblade,circle of fire, into the air.

"About a week I think," Riku said as he looked up at the blue sky, think about when his friends would return. Having tthe king and Lea was fine in all but his missed his other friends.

"Do you think they found this chick by now?" Lea asked.

"I think they have," Mickey said, "I know both of them could do it."

"I hope they have," Lea said as he noticed a bright flash out of the corner of his eye. He looked up to see what looked like three shooting stars in the middle of the day coming towards the tower. "Hey what is that?" he asked.

Mickey and Riku looked up towards where Lea was pointing and saw what he was talking about. They looked at the lights closely and noticed that as they got closer they looked like people, one boy and two girls. Riku was then shocked to see who they were. "It's Sora and Kairi!" He shouted as Mickey then saw who the other girl was.

"And that is Master Aqua!" He exclaimed as Riku got up and ran down the stairs as fast as he could to the front of the tower as the others followed.

Sora, Kairi, and Aqua were falling out of the sky at an extreme speed going towards a very familiar world. Aqua opened her eyes to see this and saw that they were heading straight for the rock hard ground. She then used reflect in herself and on Sora and Kairi to impact the fall. As they hit the ground a wave of dust appeared around there protection and flew everywhere. Riku, Lea, and Mickey just made it down to the bottom of the tower to be blasted with that dust all over their bodies. As reflect disappeared, Sora, Kairi and Aqua were trying to get up from the hit, thankfully they were unscathed.

"Where... where out," Sora said as he picked himself up and then held his hand out to Kairi so she could get up as well. He was going to try and help Aqua but she was already up and about looking at the light around her for the first time in twelve years.

"I can't believe I am finally out of there," she said as she looked at Sora, "you two don't even know how thankful I am."

"It's no problem," Sora said as Kairi nodded her head in agreement.

"No really, I owe you my life," Aqua said.

"You don't owe us anything," Kairi said, "we are just glad we could help."

Aqua was about to say thank you to them again but Riku, Lea, and the king came running up behind them, happy for there safe return. "Your back!" Riku said as Mickey looked at Aqua happily.

"Master Aqua you have returned, I'm so glad to see you," Mickey said as Aqua smiled.

"It's nice to see you too your majesty," Aqua said as she looked at Sora, Riku, and Kairi who where having a happy reunion.

"It's great you two came back, we where beginning to worry," Lea said as he walked up to the three happy teenagers.

"Why how long have we been gone for?" Sora asked.

"About a week," Lea said as he looked at Aqua with a grin on his face, "I'm glad you guys finally came back and brought this little wildflower with you."

"Ah... hi..." Aqua said as Lea leaned in closer to her.

"That's Lea," Sora said as Lea leaned in even closer to Aqua.

"Got it memorized, sweetheart?" Lea said as Aqua backed away.

"I know how to use this thing," Aqua said as she summoned her keyblade and aimed it at Lea, who backed way instantly. Aqua then looked at Riku who was laughing a little bit from what just happened. Sora then saw he needed to introduce the two.

"Aqua this is Riku, one of my best friends," Sora said as Agua and Riku looked at each other.

"It's nice to meet you," Riku said.

"Well actually we have meet before when you and Sora where little," Aqua said as Riku looked at her with squinting eyes, trying to remember.

"Sorry I have a horrible memory," Riku said.

"It is fine," Aqua said as Riku looked at Sora and Kairi shocked.

"Oh yeah! We need to see if you two passed the exam!" He exclaimed as Sora and Kairi's hearts began to beat at a million miles an hour.

"I guess we should go see if we did," Kairi said as she looked at Sora who nodded as all of them went up the stairs in the long tower, heading to the top. They were even more nervous as they finally made it to Yen Sid's room and he was sitting there ready to tell them if they passed the test or not.

"Sora, Kairi, it is nice to see your return," Yen Sid said as he saw Aqua step into the room, "Master Aqua, you have returned."

"Yes Master Yen Sid, they rescued me," Aqua said as she lower her head as a sign of respect towards Yen Sid.

"I see, well welcome back," Yen Sid said as he looked at Sora and Kairi, who both seemed anxious, "I take it the both of you would like to have the results of your exam?"

With out question Sora and Kairi ran in front of Yen Sid's desk, prepared for whatever he was about to say to them. Riku, Aqua, Lea, and Mickey stood on the sides, even more nervous then they were.

"I must say I was impressed with both of your performances, Kairi you managed to bring down most of the health of one of the deadliest pureblood heartless of them all single handedly," Yen Sid then looked over to the other keyblade apprentice, "Sora, you have managed to find Master Aqua and protected her from harms way and you also did damage done on that heartless. Honestly, with how good you have done this time, I think the first time you took the exam and failed is well forgotten. The bonds in both of your hearts also found the opening to the Door of Light that freed you all from the darkness. That is why I have come to the concision that both of you have shown the mark, and both of you have been made keyblade masters."

Sora and Kairi looked at Master Yen Sid in shock by what he just said. They both have shown the mark, they are now both keyblade masters. Sora looked at Kairi who was glad to announce it to the worlds. "Sora you did it!" She said.

"Well you did too!" Sora said as Kairi ran up and hugged him, who was happy to hug her back. Riku, Aqua, Lea, and Mickey looked at them smiling, happy for them that they both passed. Yen Sid then calmed them because there was still stuff that needed to be done.

"I know you both want to go and celebrate but I must remind you that there is still so much to do and this is only the beginning of you journey. I hope you know realize that we still need one more light to gather, and he is the only one that we do not know where he is as of present." Yen Sid said.

"Lights? What are we talking about?" Aqua asked as Mickey taped her leg, Aqua looked down to see him looking at her.

"Master Xehanort has returned, and he wants to make the seven lights fight the thirteen darkness he is creating to form the X-Blade," Mickey said.

"The X-Blade? No he can't! That keyblade will destroy everything!" Aqua exclaimed.

"Exactly, we can not let him forge it and allow it to fall into the wrong hands. We need the seven lights to fight him to prevent that from happening," Yen Sid said.

"Yeah about that I kind of have a question about it," Sora said as Yen Sid and everyone else in the room looked at him, "Okay so you said we had six of the seven lights, right? Well who is the sixth one? I know me, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, and I take it Aqua are but is Lea the sixth or-" Sora was cut off.

"Yeah I wish," Lea interrupted.

"Well than who is the sixth?" Sora asked.

"Actually he is a lot closer than you think," Mickey said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"He is one of Aqua's friends," Mickey continued as Aqua's eyes widened.

"Who is he?" Sora asked as he looked at Yen Sid.

Yen Sid took in a deep breath. "His name is Ventus, and he resides in your heart."

"WHAT?" Everyone in the room except Yen Sid and Mickey exclaimed in unison.

"Are you trying to tell me what Master Xehanort said was true, that my heart is a prison?" Sora asked.

"No," Yen Sid said, "Ventus asked you if he could rest in your heart when you where just a young boy, and you let him."

"I did?" Sora questioned.

"Yes you did," Yen Sid replayed, "You might not remember though."

"Yeah I don't think I do," Sora said.

"I can't believe that one of my best friends heart is inside you," Aqua said, "I couldn't ask for anyone better."

Sora only smiled at this comment before turning his attention back towards Yen Sid, who appeared to have more to say. "Ventus is the reason why you can wielded the keyblade, you could say that he passed it down to you keyblade inheritance ceremony through your hearts."

"What is the keyblade inheritance ceremony?" Sora asked.

"It is when you pass down the keyblade to another person by letting them touch your keyblade," Aqua explained, "If the keyblade excepts that person they would one day become a keyblade welder."

Yen Sid nodded when Aqua explained this. "Yes, Ventus is also the reason your heart didn't fall into darkness when Xehanort injured it. He saved you by using his armor to protect your heart."

"Wow so I guess I really owe him one then," Sora said.

"Well one day you will be able to bring his heart back to him, but unfortunately we still do not know how to free his heart from yours without hurting you," Yen Sid said, "But when we do figure out how to do this we need to get his heart back to his body as soon as possible."

"Were is his body?" Kairi asked.

"Castle Oblivion," Yen Sid replied.

"Caste Oblivion? You mean the place where I lost my memories?" Sora asked.

"Correct," Yen Sid continued, "Caste Oblivion used to be Master Aqua's old home before she turned it into what it is now to protect Ventus's body. Sora you must protect not only your heart now, but Ventus's too, we need him to defeat Xehanort along with the seventh light."

"Who is the seventh light?" Riku asked Aqua had a still shocked expression on her face.

"His name is Terra, he is also one of Master Aqua's friends," Yen Sid said.

"Terra? He is one of the seven lights too?" Aqua asked.

"Yes but as of present we do not know were he is or what became of him." He continued to explain, "That is why while I stay here and try to figure out how to get Ventus's heart out of Sora's body, I Sora, Riku, and Kairi to go and look for Terra. We must find him before Xehanort and his thirteen replicas find him first."

"Yes Master Yen Sid," everyone exclaimed in unison except for Aqua.

"But Master, the last time I saw Terra, Xehanort had control of his body," Aqua said.

"I am aware, but last time Riku, Mickey, and Lea saw Master Xehanort he looked the way before he took over Terra's body, there is a possibility that Terra could be free of Xehanort's control and is wondering a world somewhere," Yen Sid said.

"Really?" Aqua asked as Yen Sid replayed with a nod of the head, "Well than please Sora, please would you allow me to join you on your journey to find Terra?"

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were shocked by what Aqua has asked them. Sora and Kairi had just became keyblade masters and she has been one for over twelve years, they never thought she would ask them something like that. "Master Aqua are you sure? It is not going to be an easy task." Yen Sid said.

"Master I need to go with them, I know it is what Ven and Terra would want, please may I go with you?" She asked the three teenagers again.

"Of course you can," Sora said smiling he then turned to Yen Sid, "What world should we travel to first Master?"

"Well if Aqua was hoping to get her old keyblade and armor back you should go to the Radiant Garden," Yen Sid said.

"My keyblade and armor is at the Radiant Garden?" She asked.

"Yes, I do not know where but it is somewhere in the caste." Yen Sid said.

"Sora may we go there first?" Aqua asked.

"Sure it would be nice to go and see Leon and the others," Sora said as Mickey walked up to them.

"You can all take the ride on my gummi ship," Mickey said.

"Thanks, now come on Aqua lets go and get you keyblade and armor at the Radiant Garden.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! kind of! whatever, please continue with the reviews and also dont forget to put a list or worlds you would like to see in this book! And look out for the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I have great news! We have finally reached my goal of 21 reviews! Yay! we now have 23 reviews and counting and i couldn't be happier and i would like to thank everyone who reviewed me. Please keep the reviews coming!**

**Also in case you haven't noticed i have added on to chapter 6. The added on part was supposted to be chapter 7 but i saw it was to short so i just added it on to chapter 6. if you haven't read that part than go read it now!**

**Also to Luna-P23 Aqua was not trapped in her armor. she used her armor and keyblade to save Terra in Xehanorts body and was trapped in the Realm of Darkness because she couldn't save both her and Terra-Xehanort. but it is completely okay you were confused because i am pretty sure everyone gets confused in this story at some point!**

**So anyway enjoy chapter 7...**

* * *

Sora was riding the gummi ship with Riku firing bullets at the heartless ships while Kairi and Aqua were trying to hold on to their seats since Sora was going so fast, making there way toward the Radiant Garden. Sora was looking forward to seeing all of his friends from that world for the first time in a year, so he was trying to get there as fast as he could, luckily, they all made it to the Radiant Garden in a matter of a few minutes. Sora was the first to step out of the ship with his eyes wide open looking at how well the world looked.

"Wow Leon and the team are really doing good with bringing the world back to the way it was before," Sora said as he looked around him seeing new houses and shops everywhere.

"This is good? What happened to the world?" Aqua asked as she exited the ship.

"It fell into darkness a few years ago but the restoration committee have been trying to bring it back to the way it was before," Riku explained as him and Kairi where the last to leave the huge vessel.

"The restoration committee?" Aqua asked wondering who they were.

"Yeah Leon, Yuffie, Aerith and the others," Kairi said.

"I have never met any of them," Aqua said.

"Well we will introduce them to you," Sora said as they began walking down the street into the town square filled with shops. Sora looked over to see three familiar people standing in the center. One of them was a young woman with short black hair with a long black headband on, like a ninja would wear. She also had short black shorts on with a short shirt showing her stomach that had a short vest over it. The person next to her was a young man with brown hair that went down to his shoulders and had a noticeable scar going across his face. He had long black pants on with black boots and gloves and had white shirt on underneath his short black jacket with with fur along the top. The last person was an older man that had a long blue coat on and a blue hat to match. He also had a long white beard and was resting his hands on a long wand like a cane. Sora could tell who the three were from miles away.

"Yuffie, Leon, Merlin!" He exclaimed happily to see them. They all noticed him, Yuffie and Merlin seemed happy and began smiling while Leon only made a brief smile before going back to his normal blank face.

"Sora it is so nice to see you!" Yuffie said as Sora and the others walked closer to them. Merlin seemed to notice Aqua and was happy to see her as well.

"Aqua it is so nice to see you! It has been far to long,"Merlin exclaimed as Aqua smiled.

"It's nice to see you too Merlin," Aqua said as Sora looked at her confused.

"Wait, you know Merlin?" Riku asked.

"Yes, he was one of the people I met when I came here for the first time," Aqua explained as she looked over at Leon and Yuffie, "I haven't met them before though."

"Oh, Leon, Yuffie this is Aqua, she is a keyblade master we rescued from the Realm of Darkness," Sora said.

"They are members of the restoration committee like we said before," Riku said.

"The Realm of Darkness? You were tough enough to survive that?" Leon asked.

"Yeah for twelve years," Aqua said.

"Twelve years! You poor thing," Yuffie said.

"I am fine now thanks to Sora and Kairi," Aqua said.

"Well I'm glad they saved you, and its also nice to meet you," Yuffie said as Leon nodded in agreement.

"It's nice to meet you too," Aqua said.

"Well we should introduce you to the rest of the restoration committee,come along lads lets go to my house," Merlin said as he started walking to his house as everyone else followed. As they were walking Sora continued to look at all of the new buildings in the area an was suprised at how good the place looked; Leon and the others were doing a great job bring the place back to how it looked before.

As the whole group finally arrived at Merlin's house, Leon opened the door to see two three more people that looked familiar to Sora, one on the other hand was new to him. One of the people that looked familiar was an older man sitting in a chair by a computer with blond hair that had some white in it. He wore a white shirt and blue pants with a huge brown wrap around his waist and had goggles on his head. One of the familiar women had long black hair with a black short sleeve top on and had a shirt that was long in the back and short in the front. The other woman had wavy brown hair and had a dress on that was red, white, and pink and had a red bow in her hair. The person that was unfamiliar was a young woman with wavy pink hair and wore a white vest like top that had a short brown shirt hiding underneath it. She also had tall boots and a pink cape on. She was leaning against the wall of the house with her eyes closed. _Hey that new girl is not that bad looking..._ Roxas thought in Sora's head.

"Cid, Tifa, Aerith!" Sora said happily as they all turned around and the pink haired girl opened her eyes reveling the beautiful blue color.

"Hey kid your back!" Cid said.

"It is so nice to see you!" Aerith exclaimed as the new girl got up against the wall and stood beside her.

"Great to see your back," Tifa said as she looked at Sora in the eyes.

"Tifa, how has finding Cloud been?" Sora asked as he thought about his brave blond haired friend.

"Well since I figured looking for him was taking to long I decided to wait for him instead," Tifa said, "He will come back sooner or later."

"I sure hope he comes back soon," Sora said as he looked at the pink haired girl again as Aerith looked at him looking at her.

"Oh! Sora this is Lightning, the newest member of the restoration committee," Aerith said as Lightning came up to Sora.

"It is nice to meet you Sora," Lightning said as she looked him in the eyes.

"It's nice to meet you too," Sora said as he held out his hand for her to shake but she only looked at it and left the house.

"Sorry about that Sora," Yuffie said, "She hasn't been the same since her sister died."

"It's fine, i would probably have done the same thing if I lose a sister or brother," Sora said.

"So what brings you to the garden?" Cid asked.

"We are looking for our friend Aqua's keyblade and armor," Riku said, "This is her by the way."

Aqua smiled and said,"It is nice to meet you all."

"It's nice to meet you too," Aerith said.

"Showed up at just the right time too, heartless are becoming more of a problem," Leon said.

"Great, am I like a heartless magnet or something?" Sora asked.

"Well actually we kind of all are," Kairi said with a short giggle.

"Well I'm sure we could help with that a little when we are looking for Aqua's-" Sora was cut off because someone came crashing through the door. He was a teenage boy with silver and a orange, short sleeve jacket on with a multi color scarf and black shirt underneath. He also had dark brown pants on with regular shoes on. "Hope!" The members of the committee exclaimed.

"Guys the heartless are becoming more of a problem, we need some extra hands out there!" The boy said.

Leon, Yuffie, and Tifa were about to go outside to go and help the boy but Sora stopped them. "Don't worry I will help him," he said.

"We will too!" Kairi said as Aqua and Riku nodded in response.

Sora then went up to the young boy around his age. "I'm Sora and this is Aqua, Riku, and Kairi," he said.

"My name is Hope," the teenager said, "I really appreciate the help."

"No problem," Sora said as he looked at the three other keyblade masters, "Well come on lets go help out!"

Sora than summoned his keyblade as the others followed and went outside to see the many heartless surrounding the house.

* * *

**What did you guys think of the new chapter? Happy that Lightning and Hope made thier KH apperance? Please tell me in your reviews and look out for chapter 8! I might update tonight, maybe, so please look out for it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

**So today I am very happy cause I got my 3ds and perordered dream drop distance mark of mastery edition today. I got to say the 3ds is awesome! i probly would of uploaded sooner today but i got hooked on Kid Ircuas Uprising and became adicted :p**

**By the way I read an artilce on some website saying that normara was going to anocune a new KH game in the near future abd i was just wondering what do you think it will be about? Could it be KH3 or another spin of title? please tell me in your reviews.**

**yah i know i havent done this in awail but i am going to do it now... I own nothing!**

**So as always enjoy...**

* * *

Sora, Hope, Aqua, Riku, and Kairi ran out of the doors of Merlin's house as fast as they could to see the large group of heartless surrounding them. There were many different kinds of heartless in that group that weren't that powerful but there were a lot of them, thirty at the least. Sora and the other keyblade masters had their keyblades ready and Hope brought out his Airwing. They were just about to attack some of the heartless before Lightning came up behind some of them and began to fire at them with her Traditional Gunblade. "These guys just won't give us a break will they," She said as each of the heartless she shot at turned into their dark remains, but there were still many heartless to fight.

"Lightning, help us out will ya," Hope said before the heartless began to attack them.

"I guess, I have nothing else better to do," she said as she began to shot more heartless with her gunblade.

Sora and the keyblade wielders began attacking ever heartless he saw as fast as they could. It normally only took three hits with the keyblade to bring them down, so they tried to attack multiple heartless at the same time. After they wiped out abut half of the number of heartless more creatures began appearing that were familiar to Sora, Riku, and Kairi but they were not a breed of heartless. Their whole body was white, had zippers for mouths, and had a familiar symbol on their heads.

"Nobodies?" Sora exclaimed as Riku and Kairi stared at the creatures in shock while still trying to fight off the remaining heartless.

"What Leon did not tell you that they started to get out of control not to long ago too?" Hope asked as he began to attack the empty shells with is airwing.

"No!" Riku answered for him.

"It doesn't matter what Leon and the others told us, we need to destroy these things now!" Kairi exclaimed as she ran and wiped out a few nobodies with a few hits.

As Sora was fighting the last of the heartless and was about to move on to the nobodies he noticed that Hope and Lightning worked well together. He thought that they have had to have worked together before since they were killing the nobodies and heartless in unison. It reminded him of how Riku and him worked together well when they were in the World that Never Was a little over a year ago. He then looked away from Hope and Lightning and tried to focus on killing the last of the heartless. Within a few moments all the heartless were gone and all that was left was the nobodies. Sora then move toward them and began attacking them with his keyblade. This was Aqua's first time fighting the nobodies but she was acting like she had been fighting them all her life, she was a natural. Kairi and Riku were working flawlessly together with both of them taking turns, one using their keyblade while attacking, while the other used magic. _I bet you wish you were in Riku's place right about now..._Roxas told Sora in his head.

_Shut up._Sora thought in response to Roxas as he wiped out some of the last nobodies remaining. With in a matter of seconds, all of the remaining nobodies were gone. "You four are tougher than I thought," Lightning said as she rested against her gunblade.

"You two fought well too, you worked together perfectly," Aqua complimented.

"Thanks, we really appreciate the help," Hope said.

"Anytime," Sora said as they heard a door open behind them. They turned around to see Merlin, looking out his door to make sure there are no more heartless or nobodies around. After seeing there were none, he walked out.

"Thank goodness you were all able to destroy those nasty things," Merlin said as he walked up to Sora, "By the way Sora my lad this is for you." Merlin then held out his hand reveling a small guard that was gold and silver and looked like it would fit around Sora's arm. Merlin placed it in Sora's hand as Sora looked at it, trying to figure out what it was.

"What is this?" He asked as Merlin smiled.

"Here let me show you," Merlin said as he put the guard on Sora's arm. "Now tap it lightly."

Sora was a little confused by what he said but he listened anyway and tapped the guard with his hand. Almost instantly Sora was covered head to toe in a armor that remained her of Ven's armor only the colors were gold and with different shades of silver. Everyone looked at Sora in awe. "Wow," Sora said as he looked at his arms covered in the beautiful armor.

"Yen Sid told me to make it for you, he thought you would like it," Merlin said as Kairi came closer to Sora.

"Merlin made Riku and I armor too," she said, "Aren't they just amazing?"

"Yeah they are," Sora said as he tapped on the guard again, making the armor disappear, "Soon all four of us are going to have our armor."

Sora then looked at Aqua, who smiled at this comment. "Once again thank you for helping me, I am internally grateful," she said.

"No problem," Sora said as Hope and Lightning walked closer to them as well. "If it's her armor your looking for then I suggest looking in the caste first," Lightning said.

"Thanks, Lightning," Riku said as Sora looked at the caste.

"Well we should get over there then," Kairi said, "Let's go."

Sora then turned around faced the young teenager, the pink haired woman, and the wizard. "Well be back soon!" Sora told them.

"We'll be waiting," Hope said as Sora and the gang waved to them but only Hope and Merlin waved back as they walked up the stairs heading toward the caste.

* * *

Sora, Aqua, Riku, and Kairi made it to the castle postern with no heartless or nobodies in their way. When they made it to the postern however, several dusks blocked there way. All of them then summoned their keyblades and Sora, Riku, and Kairi summoned there armor as well as they got into their battle stances. "I knew this was begining to sound to easy," Riku commented as they all leapt into action.

Sora and Kairi began to attack the nobodies at full speed while Riku stayed back and tired to protect Aqua while fighting off several nobodies. Aqua did not having to be protected, she needed to since she did not have armor to protect her. Sora was destroying the white creatures like there was no tomorrow but unfortunately as soon as there was on three dusks left, berserker nobodies appeared and began giving Sora and the gang a harder time. Even thought Riku was trying so hard to protect Aqua, one of the berserkers hit the ground with its weapon and created a shock wave that sent Aqua and Riku flying.

Meanwhile Sora and Kairi were trying to destroy the berserkers since Kairi killed the last dusk. Kairi got a goo aireal attack on one of them and wiped out half of its health before Aqua, who recovered from the last berserker attack, came up from behind it and destroyed the monster. With that everyone started destroying the berserkers at a slow but stead pace and within a few minutes all of the berserkers were gone. The three best friends then tapped on there armor guard that made their armor disappear.

"Man those thinks are strong," Aqua commented.

"Well Ansem did tell me they were stronger then heartless by a long shot," Riku said.

"Whatever lets stop talking about how annoying nobodies and heartless are and proceed with the mission," Sora said as they all nodded and began walking toward the stairs that lead to the door that went into the caste. All of them were unaware however that a surviving berserker was trying to form an aerial attack right on Aqua. Kairi then looked out of the corner of her eye to notice this and began to panic.

"Aqua look out!" She screamed as Aqua looked up seeing the reality that a berserker was coming down on her. She gasped and shelled her eyes before something came up and hit the nobody in the back, causing it to disappear. Aqua opened her eyes to see a older man about sixty or so with long black hair and a long black cape standing behind her with a gun in hand. He had a black shirt and pants under his cape and had what looked like a metal hand. His cape covered a part of his face but Aqua made out the crimson eyes. "Man the king was right, these things are everywhere," the man said in a deep voice.

"The king? Who are you?" Sora asked with his keyblade ready to attack.

"My name is Vincent and you can say the king and I are friends," the man said.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Happy that Vincent showed up in the story? i know i am, after reading about him for five minutes i fell in love with the guy. Please tell me what you think in your reviews and look out for chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone!**

**So please keep the reviews up! I really apperciate them :)**

**Also I would like to get this story moving along so we can move on to KH3 the keyblade war so i think i am going to try and upload at least two chapters a day starting next week. i would start this week but i am graduating this week and am very busy to i might not upload every day this week. but i promise i will try to upload at last two chapters a day starting next week.**

**Also i said in a pervous chapter that this story is going to be about 20-30 chapters long but i realized that this story i going to be WAY longer then i thought it would be. And thsat isnt a bad thing but i just thought you guys should now.**

* * *

"Vincent? And wait a minute the king and you are friends?" Sora asked as he stared at the tall man with the flowing black hair.

"Yeah," Vincent said, "He found me a little while ago, asked me if I could watch out for you guys, make sure you made it here safely, and since I had nothing else better to do I agreed."

"Wait who are you exactly?" Aqua asked.

"I'm really no one special," Vincent said, "But I know a few people you know, like Cloud."

"You know Cloud? Do you know where he is or if he is okay?" Sora asked as Vincent replied with a shook of his head, which upset Sora.

"Why did the king send you?" Riku asked.

"I really don't know for sure, he told me about these monsters though and said to protect you from them before he had to go and fight off so of these things in his home world, so I think it was to protect you," Vincent said.

"The nobodies are in Disney Town?" Kairi asked shocked.

"Remember nobodies are just empty shells, the cornerstone can't prevent them from going there," Riku seemed to understand.

Sora then looked over to Vincent. "Well I am sure we do not need protection all the time but it would be nice if your could help us get our friend's armor and keyblade back," Sora said.

"I'm sure that won't be much of a problem," Vincent said.

"Well let me introduce myself, I'm Sora, that's Riku, Kairi, and Aqua," Sora said as he pointed his finger at each person when he introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, and thank you for saving my life," Aqua said.

"It's not a problem, your the one that needs her keyblade and armor?" Vincent said.

"How did you know?" Aqua asked.

"You were the only one not wearing armor during that fight," Vincent explained. _Stocker much?_ Roxas thought in Sora's head.

_Be quiet Roxas, he seems like a nice guy._ Sora said to him in his head.

_Just saying, he is kind of creepy._ Roxas said, but Sora just ignored him.

"Well lets go and look for it then," Sora said as they all made there way inside the castle.

They all walked down the stairs so they could enter the door to the castle. They walked into what seemed like an endless hallway and tried to find their way around the castle. Eventually they found the door that lead to Ansem's old study and they walked in. It was much more clean then Sora remembered from before, he wasn't sure why though, but he just walked through the hallway that lead to the computer room. Sora then ran up to the computer acting like he was about to huge it and said a single name. "Tron!"

"Greetings Sora, how are you?" Tron asked.

"I'm good now, but you don't even want to know what I have been through in the past year," Sora said as he rubbed the back of his head, thinking about the events that happened in the Grid back in the sleeping worlds.

"Tron we need to find our friend, Aqua's armor and keyblade do you know where we could find it?" Riku asked the computer.

"Please wait a moment, I will search all of my documents," Tron said as he looked through the thousands of documents on the computer.

They all stood there for what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few minutes, then Tron finally found something. "I have found something that might interest you but unfortunately it needs several passwords," he said as he showed the one blank spots on the monitor.

"What could they be?" Sora asked as they heard a voice come up from behind them.

They turned around to see a young man with silver hair over his eyes and was wearing a lab coat. "Ienzo," Riku said as he crossed his arms.

"Don't begin to let your darkness get the best of you yet again Riku, it looks like you need my assistance," Ienzo said mocking Riku.

"Who is this guy?" Sora asked.

"Ienzo was one of Ansem the wise apprentices, he was brought back the same way Lea was brought back, he is on our side now," Kairi said as Ienzo walked up to the computer. Ienzo stared at the computer with a glare before he typed in a seven letter word. The computer then began to blink and the screen turned into six blanks instead of one. "Password excepted," Tron said.

"How id you know the password?" Aqua asked.

"I didn't, I took a guess," Ienzo said.

"Well what was it?" Riku asked.

"Another," Ienzo replied, "I swear, when you worked with Xemnas for all those years that is the only word you hear come out of his mouth. But unfortunately, I do not know the other passwords and I need to get back to work."

"Well thank you for helping us out a little bit," Kairi said as Ienzo nodded as he left the room.

"What could the passwords be?" Sora asked.

"Well you have to think, what is it this Xemnas guy did?" Vincent said.

"He lead a group called Organization 13 but I only remember it having six members not counting Xemnas," Sora said.

"Well than there you go," Vincent said.

"Hold on that was almost to easy, think of something else," Riku said.

They all stood there in silence for a few moments before Kairi came up with an idea. "What about those six members original names?"

A light then went off in every ones heads. Sora went up to the computer and typed in the six names: Lea, Isa, Braig, Dilan, Demy, and Luord. "Passwords excepted," Tron said as they all hear a door open from below them. They looked down off the top to see a opening in the ground that was not there before.

"If anything your keyblade and armor is in there," Sora said.

"Well then lets go get it," Aqua said as they all headed towards downstairs.

It took them a few moments to get down to the last floor but they made it. Sora looked at the opening in the floor and began to make his way in with Aqua, Riku, Kairi, and Vincent close behind. Before they could even look back they saw that the opening closed, leaving them all trapped in. "Guess there is no going back now," Riku said.

They all walked down the long hallway that lead to some stairs, a very long series of stairs. Before Sora even started walking down them he acted tired. But he knew he had to go and get Aqua's keyblade and armor so he took the pain of walking down those long stairs.

A few moments later Sora came down the stairs painting like a dog as he fell on the solid ground head first as everyone walked down the stairs casually. Sora then got up on his hands and knees trying to catch a breath. "Jezz Sora now I know how I beat you in all those races over the years," Riku joked as Kairi began laughing. Sora then got up and tired as hard as he could not to break down on the floor. After the stairs there was a short hallway that lead into some room, when they walked by the door it opened revealing a room that reminded Aqua of the room she put Ven in to sleep but it had nobody logo's on the walls. Aqua then looked over at the center of the room where there was a throne and then looked in front of it to see lying on the floor was her armor and keyblade. "There they are!" Aqua exclaimed as she ran over to it and made the armor turn back into the armor piece that went on her arm. She then took her keyblade in her hand and smiled.

"I am glad we finally found it," Kairi said, "Now can we please get out of here, this place is giving me the creeps."

"Of course, I was feeling the same way," Aqua said as she walked out the door. Sora was upset though that they had to climb the stairs, again. Sora asked Riku to carry him on the way up but he said no.

Sora survived up the stairs and they exited the castle to the bright sunlight. "So what do we do no?" Riku asked.

"Well, I don't know," Sora said, "Oh wait! Didn't you say Disney Town is being over run by nobodies?" Sora asked looking as Vincent.

"Yeah the king needed to go and stop them," Vincent replied.

"Lets go there and help them then!" Sora said thinking about his two goofy friends that probably wanted to see him.

"Vincent some of Cloud's friends are in a little house in town, I am sure they would like to see you," Kairi said.

"Of course, it would be nice to see them," Vincent said, "I hope we get to meet again."

"Of course we will! We are friends now after all!" Sora exclaimed as Vincent smiled at him.

"Well come on we need to go help the king," Aqua said as she summoned her armor and keyblade rider. Sora, Riku, and Kairi followed and they flew into the sky at full speed trying to make there way to Disney Town.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Please tell me in your reviews.**

**PS did you guys preorder KHDDD yet? I did the other day and cant wait :D**

**PPS Did you guys see they are making heartless, nobody, and unversed plush toys? I want them soooo bad!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys!**

**So we are finally getting into some Disney worlds! and i know what you guys ae thinking... ABOUT TIME!**

**Also good news! We are finally in the double digets for chapters! yay! there is no turning back now and so far i couldnt be happier with the reviews. Please keep them up! I love them so much!**

**In case you gys haven't noticed i added on to chapter 9 so please go and finish reading that now!**

**I own nothing!**

**Enjoy chapter 10...**

* * *

Sora, Aqua, Riku, and Kairi were riding full speed ahead on there keyblade riders heading toward Disney Town. They were all worried about the condition that the town would be in since Vincent made it sound like the nobodies were getting out of hand. Sora also wanted to go there so he could see Donald and Goofy for the first time in a year.

The four of them made it to Disney Town in a matter of a few minutes since they were riding at full speed. They landed in the center of the town to see not a single person anywhere. They all made there keyblade riders back into keyblades and made there helmets disappear. Sora however looked over out of the corner of his eye to see the three small ducks being harassed by a white monster, yelling for help.

"Huey, Dewey, Louie!" Sora said as he ran over to the ducks that were crouching down in fear. With a single swipe Sora destroyed the dusk.

Huey then looked up to see Sora above him. When he saw the reality that Sora was really there he went up and hugged him. "Oh my goodness I can not believe you are here!" He exclaimed.

"Huey are you mad? Why are you hugging the monster?" Dewey yelled since him and Louie were still covering there eyes in fear. He then opened his eyes to see that it was Sora standing in front of him and was overjoyed. "Sora it's you!" Dewey exclaimed as he ran up and hugged him along with Huey.

"I can't believe you are here!" Louie exclaimed who saw that it was Sora shortly after Dewey opened his eyes, "It is great to see you!"

"It is great to see you too!" Sora said as they all stopped hugging, "I just wish it was at a better time, when did the nobodies get here?"

"A little while ago! All we saw was two men with white hair come in the town square with these things!" Louie exclaimed.

"Two men with white hair?" Riku said, "It had to have been Ansem and Xemnas!"

"What are they doing here?" Kairi asked.

"Probably here to just ruin everything like they always do," Aqua said as Huey, Dewey, and Louie realized who was there.

"AQUA!" They yelled as they ran over and hugged her.

"Wait you know them?" Riku asked.

"It's a long story," Aqua said.

"Long story? All you did was get Pete upset since you, Ven, and Terra won the Million Dreams Award!" Dewey said.

"And he deserved to not win too!" Huey exclaimed as they stopped hugging.

"Thanks for the hug you guys but can you please tell us were the two men went?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah they went into the castle, after Uncle Donald saw them he ran in there after them! We haven't seen him since though," Louie said.

"Well don't worry we are going to go help Uncle Donald and everyone else but can you all please go somewhere safe while we are gone?" Aqua asked.

"Sure! We can go into Uncle Scrooge's new house!" Huey said.

"Yeepy! Lets go!" Dewey said as they waved and ran down a street.

"Come on we have to go and stop them!" Kairi exclaimed as everyone else nodded. They then all ran towards the castle hoping that they all weren't to late.

* * *

When they all arrived at the castle they had to bust down the door to get in. They looked around the hallway to see there was no Ansem or Xemnas in sight and keep moving on to try and find someone. They had to fight several nobodies down the hall so they knew that they must have been close. They then all arrived a bridge above the castle garden. They looked down to see a white duck with a staff and a dog walking on two legs with a shield trying to fight off many different breeds of nobodies.

"GOOFY! I told you not to get in the way of my thunder!" A high pitched noise screamed as they looked over at the dog that was shocked from the bolt of electricity.

"Well how about you get you thunder out of the way!" The dog screamed back at him.

They all just stared at the two fighting like they were and old married couple. "Maybe we should go help them," Riku said but before he could even say that Sora jumped over the railing that was on the bridge and jumped down just in time to stop a berserker nobody hit the two of them. They covered there eyes seeing this but when they opened them to see the berserker was gone and replaced by Sora they were overjoyed. "Sora!" They both exclaimed.

"Donald, Goofy!" Sora exclaimed back as he turned to there happy faces. That was short lived though because more nobodies surrounded them and the three of them found them back to back with there weapons ready. Sora then looked at where he left Riku, Aqua, and Kairi to see they were not there and wondered where they were. He then looked at the nobodies directly in front of them to see they were gone and replaced by Aqua. He then looked over to his sides to see Riku was battling nobodies on one side, while Kairi was doing the same on the other. At that moment all of them went into battle mode.

Sora began to attack some berserker nobodies next to him and was able to take them out with a few hits. He then turned to his left and helped Kairi who was trying to fight off some samurai nobodies, together they were able to fight them off. Aqua was working with Donald, who seemed happy to see Aqua too even though they really only met once. With Donald's blizzard and Aqua attacking with rainfall they were able to destroy multiple assassin nobodies. Riku was working with Goofy, and the to worked together very well. Goofy blocked blows from Dancer nobodies on Riku's blind side while Riku took them out after they were a little dazed from hitting Goofy's shield. Within a few moments all of the nobodies in the garden were gone.

"Glad that's over," Sora said as he felt something land on top of him. Shorty after that one hit another on followed causing him to hit the ground. Sora thought it was a nobody attacking him but then he turned around and saw that it was Donald and Goofy that must have been trying to hug him. But instead they caused him to fall to the floor.

"Sora your back!" Donald said.

"Gawrsh it's so great to see you!" Goofy exclaimed.

"It's great to see you guys too," Sora said, "But please get off your crushing me."

Donald and Goofy then got off of him and let Sora get up. When Sora finally got to his feet he looked over at the smiling Donald and Goofy and smiled back. "Sorry for crushing you, Master Sora," Donald said.

"You guys don't need to call me master," Sora said, "You guys are some of my best friends you don't need to."

"Okay but we are really happy for ya that you passed the exam," Goofy said.

"Thank you guys," Sora said.

"Sorry to ruin the reunion but have you two seen Ansem or Xemnas around?" Riku asked as you began to see fumes come out of Donald's head.

"Yes I saw those good for nothing jerks! King Mickey went after them!" Donald said.

"He told us to stay here and protect this part of the castle," Goofy continued.

"Where is he? We need to help him," Kairi said.

"Last time we saw him he was heading for the throne room," Goofy said.

"What about Queen Minnie and Daisy? Where are they?" Kairi asked.

"They are in the Hall of the Cornerstone, but we need to help his Highness!" Donald said.

"Well lets go help him then!" Sora exclaimed as they all ran as fast as they could to the throne room.

They all made it to the throne room and Sora had to bust the door down just to get in. He looked around and saw Mickey lying on the floor in pain with his keyblade knocked out of his hand not to far away from him. He looked out in front of him and saw two familiar people right their, it was Ansem and Xemnas. Sora then looked over and in between them was an older man with dark skin and a white beard. Sora looked into his eyes with full rage.

"Master Xehanort," Sora spoke.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! i am so evil arent i? please read and review! I really want to say thanks for all the reviews by the way :) So anyway look out for chapter 11!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys!**

**I am happy because we got a lot of reviews today! Please keep them up!**

**So I am still not 100% sure what worlds I am going to use in this story yet so please help me out here and put some of the worlds you want to see in your reviews!**

**This chapter is... okay so please hang in there with me!**

* * *

Sora looked at Xehanort straight in the eye as he felt his blood run cold. Sora had so much hatred towards that one person, it really showed the little darkness he had in his heart. That old man was the reason that he did not pass the Mark of Master exam for the first time, and Sora hated him for it. Sora was trying to hold back his anger when he saw Donald and Goofy run passed him to there injured king.

"Your majesty! You need to get up!" Donald screamed at him. The mouse did not respond that worried the duck and his dog friend.

Sora looked behind him and saw everyone was in the throne room: Aqua, Riku, Kairi, and of course Donald and Goofy. He then turned back and saw Master Xehanort standing by the throne across the room in the middle of Ansem and Xemnas. "Master Xehanort!" Aqua exclaimed angrily as she looked at the three men across the room.

"Well hello Aqua how are you? Finally got out of the Realm of Darkness I see," Xehanort said.

"I did with some help, but you probably wanted me to stay there for all eternity," Aqua said.

"No actually I did not, without you I would never be able to form my beloved X-Blade," Xehanort continued.

"We will never let you forge the X-Blade!" Sora exclaimed as Xehanort gave him a glare.

"Sora, it is so nice to see you," Xehanort said, "This rodent that calls himself a king was trying to tell me that you actually came out of the sleeping worlds and passed your second attempt at the Mark of Mastery exam, but I just didn't believe him."

"Well you better believe it, Kairi and I both passed but what does it matter to you?" Sora said.

"Don't begin to have an attitude towards me Sora, I am just asking about may favorite keyblade welder," Xehanort said as he took a steep closer to them. Just as he took the steep the four keyblade masters summoned their keyblades and got into there battle stances.

"Donald, Goofy get the king out of here," Riku said to them as they nodded and lifted Mickey out of the room.

"Are you all really about to challenge me? If you king was that easy to take down I don't even want to know how easy it will be to take down three children and their baby sitter," Xehanort said mocking them.

"Shut up! We are not going to let you win!" Sora yelled.

"We'll just see about that," Xehanort said as he summoned his keyblade, darkness within, while Ansem and Xemnas summoned their weapons and were ready for battle.

Sora ran towards the group of three men as the other keyblade masters followed behind him. Sora went and aimed at Xehanort with his kingdom key and tried to lay a blow on Xehanort but he blocked the attack and pushed Sora back with his keyblade. Aqua then tired to attack Xehanort while he was focused on Sora, from behind but Xehanort heard her coming up from behind and blocked her blow as well. The collision between rainfall and darkness within cause sparks to appear as they met. Xehanort used his keyblade to push Aqua back and looked over to the recovering Sora who was coming back at him. Xehanort easily dodged the attacks Sora tried to put on him but then Aqua came up from behind him while he was still trying to dodge Sora's attacks and was able to hit him with her keyblade a few times. "Are you two really trying to gang up on me now?" Xehanort asked after Aqua took a break from hitting him.

"We told you before, we are not going to let you win!" Sora exclaimed as he ran toward Xehanort again. Xehanort blocked most of the blows made by Sora but Aqua came around him and began to attack him from behind. Xehanort fell to the ground in pain before he gave Sora and Aqua a grin that startled them all.

...

Riku ran toward Ansem at full speed trying to attack him with his keyblade. Riku and Ansem's weapons met as they collided and were only inches from each other. "Riku you could have been of so much greater use," Ansem said.

"I told you before, I walk the road to dawn!" Riku exclaimed as he stopped colliding with Ansem and jumped back. He then fired a blast of dark aura at him that he barely blocked. Riku then ran back at Ansem and nailed a few hits on him with his keyblade. Then all of a sudden a dark figure appeared behind Ansem and gave Riku a glare that could be seem across the world. Riku jumped at him again but then the monster on Ansem's back grabbed him and began to slowly strangle. Riku began to become short of breath but then used thunder and made the creature let go. Riku charged at the creature and was able to hit it multiple times before the thing finally went away. Riku then focused all of his attention towards Ansem and tired to lay an attack on him. Riku was able to hit him multiple more times and he fell to the ground on one knee.

...

Kairi was left alone to fight Xemnas for the first time and she showed no fear towards him. She used her keyblade and tired to block one of the attacks made by Xemnas. Kairi blocked the blows and then made a few blows on Xemnas herself before he then disappeared and appeared behind Kairi and made some attacks on her. She then was able to turn around and block many of the blows by him before he tired the attack again. Kairi was prepared for this though and turned around just in time before he tired to attack her again. She was able to successfully block all the attacks Xemnas was trying to attack her with. "So the princess actually learned how to fight," Xemnas said.

"Ready to admit we can beat you and your origin?" Kairi said referring to Xehanort.

"You will never defeat us!" Xemnas exclaimed as he ran toward Kairi once again as she dodged every blow he made on her. Kairi then made a few hits on him but he blocked most of them. She then fired a blast of light at him and he failed to block it and it hit him head on. She then ran up to him and hit him with destiny embrace, that cause Xemnas to fall to the ground in pain.

...

Everyone has just seemed to bring down the three men before Xehanort did something that made every ones jaws drop. Xehanort quickly go up and hit his keyblade into the ground that created a shock wave that send everyone flying through the air and cause them to hit the ground hard. It appeared that Xehanort, Ansem, and Xemnas only faked to get beaten. "Did you really think we would all go down that easily? Because if you did you are all truly idiots," Xehanort said as he walked up to Sora who was lying on the ground. Riku saw that he was heading for him and tired to get up and stop him but he was to weak to do so. Xehanort made it to Sora, who was still in pain but had his keyblade ready to fight. Xehanort effortlessly knocked Sora's keyblade out of his hand and grabbed the teenager by the shoulders. He picked him up and looked into his eyes. When Sora looked into his he began to scream in pain. Sora began to see memories, memories that were not his own but of someone's he has heard about thousands of times before. In these memories he saw Aqua and a brown haired keyblade wielder with large pants that must have been Terra. There were also many of Master Xehanort and another keyblade master with dark hair and scars along his face. Sora knew who's memories they were, they belonged to Ven.

Aqua and the others watched Sora scream in pain as Xehanort looked into his eyes. Kairi looked at Sora in horror as he continued to scream. Sora then began to change, he did not look like Sora anymore, he looked like someone else. He had blonde hair and blue eyes that seemed to get Aqua's attention. Aqua looked at Sora in a state of shock when she saw who the person was.

It was Ventus.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Please tell me in your reviews. Also i might not upload tomorrow since i have a busy day and stuff so please look out for chapter 12 somewhere in the near future!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone!**

**Now before we start i would like to deticate this book to my class of 2012. i will miss you all so much 3**

**This chapter isnt that long so please look out for the next one!**

* * *

All of the people in the room were shocked by what they just saw. Xehanort grabbed on to Sora's shoulders as Sora screamed in pain and now he looks like Ven. Aqua was blown away that she saw he friend after twelve years but Xehanort was still holding on to his shoulders and was still screaming. Aqua then got up and ran toward Xehanort with he keyblade ready to attack him. But when she got over to him, she swung her keyblade and Xehanort disappeared and caused Ven to fall to the floor. Aqua then saw Xehanort reappeared a few feet away from her, back in between Ansem and Xemnas, but she did not care. She instead kneeled down to Ven, put his head on her lap and looked at the unconscious teenager. "Ven!" She exclaimed as she then looked at Xehanort, "What did you do to him!"

"And were is Sora!" Riku exclaimed as he and Kairi got up and readied there keyblades to attack Xehanort.

"Foolish child, Sora is right in front of you, he just has the appearance of Ventus because I triggered with the memories deep in side Ventus's heart," Xehanort explained.

"Well you can't just leave him like that! Change him back!" Kairi exclaimed.

"You all don't understand, right now Ventus's memories are stronger than Sora's because I triggered with them. But Sora's memories will eventually overcome Ventus's and he will turn back to his normal self," Xehanort continued.

"Well why did you do that then!" Riku commanded him to answer.

"Because the process unforgivably painful and to teach you a lesson," Xehanort said.

"Really? And what lesson is that?" Riku asked.

"Do not mess with the power of darkness," Xehanort replied as Ansem made a portal of darkness appear behind him and him and Xemnas walked in. Xehanort then began to walk back words into the portal but Riku wanted to end him.

"Get back here you coward!" Riku exclaimed as he ran toward Xehanort, but unfortunately Xehanort was already in the portal and Riku's keyblade just hit the ground as the portal disappeared. Aqua then focused all her attention back at Sora, who still looked like Ven, as Kairi came running over towards them. They were then joined by Riku who came back from across the room to see his unconscious friend. "Sora or Ven! Can you hear me?" Aqua asked as the boy only let out a low moan. The boy then was covered in a low flash of light, and when the light faded way, it showed Sora back to his normal self.

Sora then began to slowly open his eyes to see Aqua, Kairi, and Riku hovering above him. "What... what happened?" Sora asked weakly.

"Xehanort triggered Ven's memories, and he made you look like him," Aqua said, "Your back to your normal self now, but you had us worried." Sora then began to slowly get up, even though his body was still a little sore, but he was able to stand. Aqua then began to get up as well, since she was kneeling and kept Sora's head on her lap.

"Well I am fine now, and I guess that is all that matters right now," Sora said, "It sucks that we weren't able to stop him though."

"Don't worry Sora, we will stop him before he does something," Kairi said.

"I sure hope so," Sora continued before he remembered something before he blacked out, "Wait! Where is the king? Is he okay?"

"Oh right! We have to go check on him," Aqua said.

They all then ran out of the throne room into the hallway, thankfully, all of the nobodies where gone. The four keyblade masters figured that they only appeared due to Xemnas's arrival, an now since he was gone, the nobodies followed. They ran onto the garden bridge and saw Donald and Goofy down in the garden with the still weak King Mickey standing up. "Your majesty!" Sora exclaimed as he and the other keyblade masters jumped the railing and landed on the soft green grass below them. They then ran over to them worried about the king.

"Mickey are you alright?" Riku asked as King Mickey only smiled.

"Yep! I am fine now thanks to Donald's cure power," Mickey said as he looked over to Donald and Goofy, "May you two please go and get the others out of the hall of the cornerstone?"

"Yes sir you majesty!" They both exclaimed as they made there way to the throne room.

"Now I need to ask are you fellas okay?" Mickey asked as he looked at the four keyblade masters.

"Yeah we are fine know," Riku said.

"What happened?" The king asked.

"W are not really sure, Xehanort used some kind of power that triggered Ven's memories inside his heart and made Sora look like him," Aqua explained.

"Gosh, that sure doesn't sound good," Mickey said, "Well thank goodness your all alright now."

"Has Yen Sid found a way to free Ven's heart yet?" Sora asked as the king shook his head.

"While Yen Sid is trying to figure that out we need to continue to search for Terra," Riku said.

"Your right, you should all just leave that to Yen Sid and continue your mission," Mickey said.

"Yeah I guess we should go to another world and look," Aqua said.

"What world should we go to?" Kairi asked.

All of them thought for awhile before Sora thought of an idea. "Well all people that have lost there worlds normally end up in Traverse Town and since I unlocked the world's keyhole in the worlds of sleep it should be there," he said.

"Well then we should head there," Riku said.

"Mickey would you say goodbye to Donald and Goofy for me?" Sora asked.

"Of course," Mickey said.

"Well then let's head out to Traverse Town!" Sora exclaimed as they all summoned their keyblade riders and armor and headed out into the sky.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Please tell me in your reviews and look out for chapter 13! I am excited because that is Roxas's number in the organization!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys!**

**Please keep the reviews up! I love you guys for reviewing me!**

**Also to Luna-P23 I know that part was a little confusing. I ment to put a deeper explaination of what happened in the story but i had to get ready for my dinner dance and only had like ten minutes to type so i didnt put it in. But here is what happened... So over the year Sora has been gone, Xehnaort has learned how to mess with memories in side peoples hearts (Kind of like Namine but he doesnt change them, he just lets out the deep memories inside someones heart) So when he touched Sora he let the deepest memories in side Ven's heart come out. and because the memories kind of make his heart stronger for a brief moment, Sora took the appearnce of Ven. I know that part was a little confusing but I think you get it now.**

**So anyway enjoy chapter 13... (Roxas's number!)**

* * *

The four keyblade masters flew through the air on their keyblade riders heading toward the small town. Even though Traverse Town had been back for a year now, the restoration committee rarely used or visited the world. They only sent a few people their if they saw a world vanished into darkness, and that has not happened in a very long time. Even though they barely went to that world anymore,Riku explained to Sora that it was still filled with people, including Sora's friend from the sleeping worlds, who finished the Reapers Game and now called Traverse Town their new home.

They all soon saw that the town was in view and they quickly made it over to the world and landed in the middle of the first district. Sora looked around, seeing the place where he first met some of the members of the restoration committee. He looked at the shop where he met Cid for the first time and saw two people standing in front of it talking. One was a boy around Sora's age with orange spiky hair with purple head phones on and a purple shirt with a gold lining going across the middle on. He had white pants and purple shoes with gold lining as well on. The other person was a girl with long red hair with a brown hat on. She had a short skirt on with a red short cut tank top and a white short sleeve cover. In the pouch attached to her shirt was he most loved stuffed animal, Mr. Mew, and she had tall boots on.

"Neku, Shiki, is that you?" Sora said as they turned to look at the keyblade master.

"Hey look! It's my knight in shining armor and his friends!" Shiki exclaimed as she ran up to Riku and hugged him. Riku was taken back by this and did not hug her back, which upset her. "What? No hug back?" She asked.

"Sorry just was a little taken back," Riku said as she only giggled at Riku's comment. Sora then got the chance to see Neku, who only made a faint smile when he saw Sora.

"Long time no see! Heard you won the Reapers Game after all," Sora said.

Neku nodded. "I guess you could say that, it really doesn't matter that much anymore though," Neku said as the genital breeze blew in his orange hair.

"It does to matter Neku," Shiki said, "Your just to bummed to see it."

"Why is he bummed again?" Sora whispered to Riku.

"Because that is just how Neku is," Riku replied whispering.

"Whatever," Neku replied to Shiki's comment.

"Come on cheer up a little, our friends are here," Shiki said as she turned to the keyblade masters, "Don't mind him, he just woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Neku gave her a look and tired to not act all bummed. "So what are you doing here?" He asked.

"We are looking for a friend of ours, have you seen him?" Aqua asked, "I am Aqua by the way."

"Well its nice to meet you Aqua, and I am not sure what does he look like?" Shiki asked.

"Brown hair, over sized pants?" Aqua said.

"Hum... I don't think I have seen him before," Shiki said, "But he doesn't sound like someone hard to miss."

"Maybe Beat and Rhyme have seen him," Neku said.

"Oh yeah! We can ask them," Shiki said.

"Where are the two trouble makers anyway?" Kairi asked.

"In the second district probably," Neku said, "They like to hang out in the Gizmo Shop."

"Well can you take us to them?" Aqua asked.

"Of course! It won't be a problem, unless a few heartless show up," Shiki said.

"The heartless are back here?" Sora asked.

"Yup, but the ones that show up here aren't that strong so it won't be a problem," Neku said as he started walking, "Come on lets go and find Beat and Rhyme."

The all began to head toward the Gizmo Shop but many questions went through Sora's mind. So along the way to the shop, since they didn't run into any heartless, Sora quietly asked Riku questions as they walked. "Hey, what happened Joshua?" Sora asked.

Riku leaned over closer to Sora so no one else would hear. "It's a long story, but he and Neku aren't friends anymore," Riku explained.

"Oh, is that why he is kind of bummed?" Sora asked.

"I think that's why, but he won't tell anyone, " Riku said.

"Okay well when did you guys see they were here?" Sora asked.

"I came here a little while after you left to try and train Kairi but there weren't enough heartless so we left to train somewhere else. They were here when we came here," Riku explained.

Before Sora could ask anymore questions, they saw that they where at the Gizmo Shop. Neku opened the door and let everyone walk in, but Sora looked around and did not see Beat or Rhyme. Neku also was confused by this but Shiki knew where they were. "They are probably on the roof," Shiki said as she made her way toward the door on the other side of the room. Sora and the others followed as she went out side and up the ladder to the roof. When they got to the top of the roof Sora looked over and on the on the edge of the building were two familiar people. It was clearly obvious that they were siblings, since they looked exactly like each other, only one was a boy and one was a girl. The girl had a black hat and an orange sweater on and she had white shorts. The boy also had a black hat on with a white top and beige shorts. "Beat, Rhyme, we have visitors," Shiki said.

"Visitors? Who would visit-" He said as he turned his body around and saw who the visitors where. "Hey it's pretty boy and his friends," Beat said.

"Pretty boy?" Sora said giving a grin to Riku.

"It's a story not wort talking about," Riku said.

"Ha ha, yeah me and pretty boy go way back," Beat said, "So what brings you guys here?"

"They were wondering if you saw someone," Neku said.

"Interesting, what's the description?" Beat asked as Rhyme stood next to her brother.

"Brown hair, oversized pants was their description," Shiki said.

Beat thought for a moment. "Well I don't know anyone that has oversized pants..." He said.

"So your saying you haven't seen him," Aqua said.

"Nope," Beat said as they all lowered there heads in stress.

"Hey look at the bright side, you got to see your favorite-" Beat stopped because he saw something behind him. Everyone else turned around and saw a black portal right were the bell of the tower was. "What is that?" Beat asked.

"I don't know," Sora said as he walked closer to the portal. He put his hand inside the portal and was pulled in by something.

"Sora!" Aqua panicked and ran in after him before the portal closed, leaving Riku, Kairi, and the others on the other side.

...

Sora was pulled into a place that was not familiar to him. The place was like a bearing desert that had lifeless keyblades sticking out of the ground. Aqua was with Sora shortly after him and knew what the place was. "No way, the Keyblade Graveyard?" Aqua said as they heard a noise behind them. They turned around and Aqua's mouth dropped by what she saw.

It was Terra's armor, kneeling down resting his hands on his keyblade.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter in your reviews. Happy that the TWEWY characters showed up? Please tell me if i made a mistake about them in the reviews, I have never played TWEWY and i found it a little confuing and i think i got most of it down but please tell me so i can fix the mistakes later.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys!**

**So i am happy to anouce that we have 50 reviews! yay! thank you to everyone who reviewed me. Now i know its a long shot and our story has just begun but i would like to get 100 reviews on this story. Its a dream of mine**

**Also i saw there was some questions in the reivews that i am going to answer now. To Luna-P23 TWEWY (the world ends with you) is a game made by sqaure enix for the ds. and some of the characters from it are set to appaer in KHDDD in traverse town. the story line is really confusing so please just google it and you'll find out what it is about. And to Nenu143 i dont think i said anything about who neku meets first. i know sora does met him first (Watched videos of what happens online) i am not sure if i confused something in there but i know neku meets sora first. i guess there could have been confusion because riku know who neku is but that is because they got to know each other over the year sora was gone so that is how riku knows neku. sorry for the confusion :p**

**So enjoy chapter 14... (Xion's number in the organization!)**

* * *

Sora and Aqua were trapped in the Keyblade Graveyard with what looked like Terra in his armor kneeling down and using his keyblade to rest on. Aqua was shocked by what she saw she could not even speak, she thought the person in front of her was really Terra. Even though she has never convinced herself that it is true, she has always had something for him. So when she saw him after twelve years she could not ever speak.

"Terra?" She finally spoke as Sora looked at Aqua and he slowly shifted his head back at Terra.

At first the armor did not speak, but only made deep and loud breaths. "No, but I am a part of him," the armor spoke.

"What do you mean?" Aqua asked the armor.

The armor did not respond to Aqua's question, instead it shifted its head toward Sora, who summoned his keyblade in case the armor decided to do something. "You, are you the one I have chosen?" The armor asked the worried teenager.

"No, I don't know what your talking about," Sora said as the armor began to move its hands on the handle of the keyblade.

"Your not? Why isn't it you?" The armor asked.

"Beats me," Sora said confused by what the armor was saying.

The armor then took more deep breaths and only said a single word. "Xehanort..." It said as it slowly began to rise using its keyblade to stand up. When it got up it pulled its keyblade out of the ground and stood in its battle stance. Sora then got into his battle stance and summoned his armor as Aqua summoned her keyblade and also summoned her armor. "Aqua does this think really think I am Xehanort?" Sora asked her.

"I don't know," Aqua said. _Terra what is wrong with you?_Aqua thought in her mind as the armor came running at the two of them.

The armor came running at the two keyblade masters at full speed with its keyblade ready to attack. The keyblade came down hard, but luckily Sora and Aqua were able to dodge the attack. When Sora recovered from the jump, he fired a blast of firaga at the armor who acted like it didn't even leave a scratch on it. The armor then focused its attention on Sora again and began swinging it keyblade at it, trying to get a combo hit on him. Every time Sora was able to dodge the attack but then the armor used magnega and pulled Sora in close to it. Sora tried to run from the attack but the armor was able to hit it a few times. Aqua tried to prevent all of this from happening by swinging rainfall at the armor but he blocked each blow while attacking Sora effortlessly. Unfortunately, the armor made it feel like Sora wasn't wearing any armor at all. Once the armor stopped that combo and made what looked like thunder come down on the both of them. Sora was shocked for a short moment before the armor released an orange orb. Sora then tired to attack the armor but it didn't do anything to the armor.

The armor then got a good combo hit on Sora and once he finished the combo, Sora was weak. Aqua saw that the armor was going to deliver a final blow right down on Sora, who was down on one knee in pain. Aqua then ran up in between the two and used her keyblade to block the blow that was about to go down on Sora. The armor was not happy with what Aqua was doing as their keyblades clashed. "Look whatever part of Terra you are you need to stop!" Aqua exclaimed at the armor.

"Aqua, we must defeat Xehanort, he ruined our friendship, the three of us," Terra's armor said to her.

"But this is not Xehanort!" Aqua said as she managed to push the armor back with her keyblade.

Once the armor was pushed back it looked at her confused. "You mean this is not Xehanort?" It asked.

"No this is Sora," Aqua took a deep breath, "He has Ven's heart within him."

The armor then looked at the both of them again before it used it's keyblade and made a portal of darkness appear behind it. Terra's armor walked in to it and moved its hand to Aqua as a sign to follow. But Aqua only knelt down next to Sora before she casted curaga on him. "Sora are you alright?" She asked.

"I am know but what happened? Was that really Terra?" Sora asked. _And we are suppose to rescue that guy?_Roxas thought in Sora's mind.

"No, he said he was a part of Terra, but I don't know why he acted like that, it's not like him," Aqua said.  
_  
As if. _Roxas thought before Sora said something. "Well we need to follow him, maybe that part of Terra knows where the rest of him is," Sora said as Aqua nodded. She then helped Sora get up and they both walked into the portal after the armor.

...

Riku, Kairi, and the others where trying to figure out a way to summon the portal again and go in to save Sora and Aqua but they then noticed that a portal appeared again and Sora and Aqua came out of it. "What happened?" Riku asked.

"We think we just battled a part of Terra, but he walked through a portal and disappeared," Sora said seeing that the armor must have walked through a different portal then the portal they walked through.

"Wait a part of him? Like just his armor part of him?" Kairi asked.

"How did you know?" Aqua asked.

"Yen Sid told us about these things called lingering wills, they are basically the will part of a person," Kairi explained.

"Well that was what we ran into," Sora said, " We have to find out where it went."

"Aw does that mean you have to leave already?" Shiki asked.

"Well duh Shiki," Beat said.

"Don't worry, we'll be back soon," Sora said.

"You better be back soon," Neku said as he smiled, which was the first time Sora ever saw him smile.

"Well it was nice seeing you all!" Kairi said waving as they all walked off the building and heading into the street. Neku and the others waved bye as they saw there keyblade master friends summon their keyblade riders and armor and they flew into the sky.

"So what world are we going to check next?" Sora asked.

"Well if we are also trying to find Terra's lingering will then we might want to go to a place Terra had been before," Riku said.

"Well, we can try the Olympus Coliseum, have you been there before?" Aqua asked.

"Of course I have! Hercules and Phil are some of my friends!" Sora exclaimed.

"Well do you want to try there? I am positive Terra has been there before.

"Yeah lets go!" Sora exclaimed as they all rode their keyblade riders into the night sky heading towards the coliseum.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thhought of this chapter in your reviews. Are you excited for the Olympus Coliseum? We are going to see Phil! yay! look out for chapter 15!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone!**

**I am SO sorry that I did not upload for 2 days! I feel like I sinned and I am so sorry! Don't worry though I am now affically on summer break and am ready to write more chapters.**

**Also yes i know Sora thought Terra's armor in KH2 final mix when he entered a portal in the Disney Caslte, but i figured since it was only in the final mix version, which is only avalable in japan, it really didn't happen. So i desided that i was going to make it happen here, only the portal was in Traverse Town not the Disney Caslte. So just pretend that it never happened in the fiinal mix version and it just happened here, okay?**

**Oh and by the way to rizegreymon33 i LOVED your review! it made me laugh sooo hard! 'Phil:"I got two words to say to you, readers: Wait for chapter 15!"' LMFAO. **

**Well to please Phil and all the readers here is chapter 15...**

* * *

The keyblade masters were flying in the starlight sky when they saw the Olympus Coliseum and landed there. They landed in the center of the underworld entrance and looked around, not seeing a heartless or Hades and his minions, which was good. They then began walking up the stairs that lead to the actual Olympus Coliseum and when they got to the top, Riku and Sora opened the doors that reveled a bright light. Once the light faded they saw the coliseum, which was now fully rebuilt from the last battle there, and stared at it in awe.

Sora then looked over at the doors to the coliseum and noticed a familiar figure trying to clean off the foot of one of the huge statues. He was short goat figure with short legs and looked heavy. Sora and the others walked over to him and tried to get his attention but he was to focused on cleaning that foot. "Ah... Phil?" Sora said to the goat man, who didn't even look at him.

"Oh you please give me a boost and help me clean this thing," he said with his back still turned on the teenagers. When he saw no help came to him, he began to get frustrated and began to yell. "Come on, would you please help me for once and..." he then turned around and saw who was standing there. 'Hey! If it isn't the junior hero and his buddies! Finally out of the sleeping worlds I see."

"Hey Phil!" Sora said as he bent down to his level, "Wait how did you know I was in the sleeping worlds?"

"Your buddies come here all the time to train, they told me why you weren't showing up," Phil said as he turned his head and saw Aqua looking down at him, "Aqua! I haven't seen you in forever! Where have you been?"

"Wait, you know him?" Riku asked as he looked into Aqua's blue eyes.

"Yeah, twelve years ago I came here and defeated a ice titan," Aqua explained.

"And you beat him good! Now answer my question!" Phil said.

"I was trapped in a Realm of Darkness, but Sora and Kairi helped me out," Aqua said.

"Good timing too, your got here just in time to sign up for the next games," Phil said.

"I don't know if we can compete in the games today, we are looking for someone and we came her to know if you have seen him," Kairi said.

"Who?" Phil asked.

"Do you remember Terra?" Aqua asked the short goat man.

"Terra? How could I forget him! He was the greatest hero around at that time," Phil said.

"So have you seen him?" Riku asked.

"No, I haven't seen him since the last time he was here," Phil said as the keyblade masters lowered there heads in defeat. "Hey don't worry about it, you guys will find him. But really are you sure your don't want to compete in the games? Or why don't you go visit Herc or Meg?"

"I don't know if we have time..." Sora said.

"Are you sure? You can team up in groups of two's or-" Phil stopped and moved his head in a postilion to try and see something behind the four keyblade welders. They all turned around to see what was behind them and saw a man with a large sword that looked like Cloud's but without the bandages on it. The man had jet black hair and pale skin and wore a blue shirt and pair of pants. On his waist he had multiple belts and had armor on his shoulders and he had black boots and brown gloves on. The man was covered head to toe in an aurora of darkness as well as his sword. After Aqua looked at him for a while as he walked closer before she realized who the man was. She saw then that the young teenager she taught with in the coliseum twelve years ago has turned into a young, handsome man.

"Zack!" She exclaimed as she ran up to the man, who didn't even flinch when she ran up to him. When she saw he wouldn't stop walking toward the coliseum, she stood in front of him and forced him to stop. "Zack? It's me Aqua! Don't you remember?" Aqua asked. Zack only stared at her for a short time before he used his sword covered in darkness to push her out of the way genitally and he continued to walk toward the coliseum and he entered the door. Phil stared at him the inter way as he walked in the coliseum. "I don't believe it, he is alive," Phil said.

"What do you mean he is alive?" Aqua asked.

"News came here a few years back that he was killed, I thought he was dead," Phil explained, "Well I guess it who ever told me that was lying."

"Wait who was that man?" Kairi asked.

"His name is Zack, I thought him the the coliseum last time I was here, but we ended up being good friends in the end," Aqua said, "But I remembered him different, I almost didn't recognize him."

"Well that is probably because you haven't seen him in twelve years," Riku said.

"I don't know," Aqua said, "I need to make sure."

Aqua then turned to Phil as he snapped out of his state of shock. "Phil do you mind signing me up for the games?" Aqua asked.

"Not a problem sweet cheeks, do you want a partner?" Phil asked.

Aqua looked at everyone behind her before she looked at a certain person in particular. "Kairi would you mind being my partner in the games?" She asked.

"Sure that won't be a problem!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Okay so we got fire and ice fighting together, so does that mean you two will be partners?" Phil asked as he wrote the names down on the clipboard he had out and turned his head to look at Sora and Riku.

"Riku do you want to compete in the games together?" Sora asked his friend.

"Sure, sign us up Phil," Riku said.

"Awesome, the games start in ten minutes, now I have two words for you before you start," he said as everyone leaned in to listen, "don't be late!"

Phil then walked into the Coliseum as two people walked out of it. One was a extremely muscular man and the other was a woman in a purple dress. "Hey, I thought I heard familiar voices," the man said.

"Hercules! It's great to see you!" Sora exclaimed as he turned to the woman, "It is nice to see you too Meg!"

"It's great to see the junior heroes are back in action," Meg said as Aqua looked right into Herc's eyes.

"Hercules, I can't believe it is you!" Aqua exclaimed, "man have you changed."

"I wish I could say the same to you Aqua but you haven't change a bit!" Hercules said as he turned to the whole group, " So you are all competing in he games today?"

"Yup will you be part of it?" Riku asked.

"Not today but we will be cheering for you in the stands!" Hercules said.

Just then a bell rang, signaling the beginning of the games. "Oh great we are going to be late!" Sora said.

"Well get over there, we will be cheering for you," Meg said as the group gave her a nod as the ran over to the coliseum.

...

"Ha, those stupid kids are falling right into my trap!" The god of the underworld laughed as he looked at the group of keyblade masters run in the coliseum through his black orb of darkness, "Tell me again why did you make me bring that pain in the neck hero back to life and force darkness into his heart?" Hades asked the dark figure in the back round.

"So we can weaken those pathetic idiots," the figure said, "That is Xehanort's plan after all."

"Oh I see, why don't you just kill them all? That would be a lot easier," Hades asked.

"Because we need them to be alive so they can fight with us and forge the X-Blade!" The figure said angrily.

"Okay, gezz take a chill pill will yah?" Hades said, "I don;t even know why I joined forces with you guys anyway, I am not one of these thirteen darknesses and I feel like a fricken groupy."

"You joined us so we can forge the most powerful weapon in the universe so we can be unstoppable! Remember if things go as planned we can defeat that muscle head and his pet goat for you," the figure said.

"Oh right, got yah," Hades said. as a dark portal appeared behind him," And I take it that means you have to leave?"

"Correct, now do not fail us or the deal is off," the figure said as he revealed himself in the light.

"Don't worry about it, Vanitas, I got it covered."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Yes our evil little Vanitas is back in action. i will explain how he is back later in the story. My heart was literally beating at a million miles an hour cause i just pictured it happening in my head, it was so scary!**

**And aren't you happy Zack is back? I AM! I love him so much, i was so sad when he died I just had to bring him back! I will explain how he is back later too. So please R&R and look out for chapter 16!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone!**

**So easy many crazy things happened in the last chapter: Zack is back and hotter than ever, Vantias is back and eviler than ever, whats next! Well continue reading, many more crazy things will happen soon, i promise.**

**Also if you guys are reading the reviews this stiry is recieving, dont you just love rizegreymon33's last reviews? I think they are really funny! If you haven't i am going to post this here right now...**

**Hades: "Jezz, he's almost same irritating as that keyboy brat, not to mention his voice was almost same as him, (turned red) EVEN MORE HE DARED TO ORDER ME LIKE THAT! I'M THE GOD OF THE UNDERWORLD!"**

**Phil: "And I got two words for ya, readers: Stay tuned for chapter 16. Oh and don't mind that baldy flame wigged Hades, he's always like that"**

**LMFAO**

* * *

Luckily the four keyblade masters made it to the arena in time just before Phil went over the rules of the games. The rules were simple; defeat the enemy or enemies to advance to the next round, the last team standing wins. Sora and Riku paired up together while Aqua and Kairi were working together. When Aqua looked at the bracket before the games started she saw Zack was on the other side, which meant that she would have to make it to the finals to even have a chance of getting to see him. She also saw that Sora and Riku were on the same side as her and Kairi, which meant if they made it far enough, they would have to face them. She could not pay attention to that though because the games were just about to begin.

"I just wanted to wish all of the competitors luck today, I can tell this is going to be a good copettion," Phil said as Sora looked over to his left and saw Hercules and Meg sitting in the stands, waiting for the games to begin. He also looked over and saw Zack, who was still covered in an aroura of darkness as the bell rang, singling for the games to begin.

...

After a few matches facing their opponents, which were all heartless, the team of Aqua and Kairi, and the team of Sora and Riku had made it into the semifinals. Aqua was glad that she and Kairi had made it this far into the games, that meant that she was that much closer to competing against Zack. But making it to the finals meant that Kairi and her had to go up against Sora and Riku.

"Hey good job out there," Sora said to Kairi and Aqua.

"You guys too," Kairi said as the bell rang again, this time signaling the semi finals battle for the other side. The group looked over and saw that it was Zack, going up against a giant titan like heartless. The heartless looked like a earth titan with large earth rocks and it had to be at least three feet taller that Zack, but he showed no fear. When the bell rang again signaling the start of the battle the titan let out a loud roar and lifted his hand up and was about to slam it into the ground. Zack only looked at the beast and lifted his sword up and began to glow with darkness even more than he was before. When the titan's arm came down to slam into the ground Zack jumped and landed on top of the hand when it hit the ground. He then jumped off the hand and headed toward the titan's chest with three swipes at the monsters leg and chest Zack stopped and landed in from of the beast and began to walk off as the thing fell to its doom. As the titan faded into darkness, everyone in the arena looked at the battle in disbelief.

"Wait, whoever wins this next battle has to go up against that guy?" Riku said.

"I don't believe it, not even Herc could do that," Phil said as Zack walked past him.

"I don't remember Zack being like this at all," Aqua said.

"Well it has been twelve years, he could have changed," Riku said.

"I don't think so," Aqua said.

"Sorry for interupting the talk show here but your match is up," Phil said as everyone looked down at him.

"We will be right out," Sora said as they all went out into the arena.

"Okay so we got fire and ice versus air and earth, I would love to see how this turns out," Phil said to himself as he rang the bell before the match started.

"Hey good luck out there today," Sora said to the two girls across the arena.

"Thanks, to you guys too, your going to need it," Kairi joked as Aqua tapped on he shoulder.

"It's fine Kairi, you can fight Riku, I'll fight Sora," Aqua said, "I know you couldn't bear to hurt him."

"What?" Kairi said, "How did you-"

"Please Kairi, if the bond between your hearts opening the Door to Light wasn't enough, you two are totally flirting right now," Aqua said.

Kairi chuckled at this. "Thanks Aqua," she said.

"Oh and don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Aqua said as they both smiled before the bell rang signaling the battle to begin.

As soon as the bell rang Sora charged directly at Aqua and they clashed keyblades as they met. _I can't say I was expecting you not to go and fight with Kairi,_Roxas thought in Sora's head. But Sora wasn't paying attention to him, he had all of his focus on trying to bring Aqua down. Aqua then backed away from Sora and fired a blast of blizzard at the teenager, who was hit by the attack but not hurt severely. "You know I will stop at nothing to try and fight Zack," Aqua said.

"I know you want to fight him, that's why I will go easy on you," Sora said as he ran up to her and tried to get a combo hit on her but she dodged every attack. Aqua then began to try and hit Sora with her keyblade but it was not turning out like she planned and he dodged every move. Sora then jumped up into the air as Aqua followed and the clashed in the sky. Aqua was then able to hit Sora with her keyblade a few times before she used stop, which caused Sora to freeze in the air. With that Aqua was able to bring a few combos down on him before he began to move again and fall to the ground. He landed on his feet but then bent down on one knee in pain as Aqua stood there staring at him.

...

As soon as the bell went off Kairi ran and clashed her keyblade with Riku's and they tried to get a combo hit on one another. Since they both realized that they were not going to be able to get a combo hit on one another from were they were, they both jumped back. Riku then went charging at Kairi as he made a risky move and let his keyblade disappear so he could hit Kairi with a dark aroura. When he ran up to her, Kairi tried to block him, but he was able to hit her with a dark aroura. Then Riku summoned his keyblade again, but it was not fast enough because Kairi was able to get a combo hit on him. Riku then jumped back but only received a face full of light from Kairi's light attack. "Ooohh, forget fire versus earth I like this whole light versus darkness thing," Phil said in the stands as Kairi ran up to Riku again. Riku was still recovering from Kairi's light attack before she ran up to him and gave him another combo hit before Riku fell on the the ground on both knees.

...

"That is the end of the match and the winners are Aqua and Kairi!" Phil exclaimed as Sora got up and helped Riku up.

"Good job out there," Aqua said to Kairi as she unsummoned rainfall.

"Thanks," Kairi said as she looked over at Sora and Riku, who were walking towards them, "And you two, were you purposely going easy on us just so Aqua and I could fight Zack?"

"Well I kind of told Aqua that," Sora said as Riku gave him a look.

"The secret is out I guess," Riku said, "An besides this will be one of the best fights the coliseum has ever seen."

"Well thank you both, you don't know how much that means to me," Aqua said as Zack walked passed her, giving her a look as he walked onto the arena.

"You two, get ready for the finals, your going to need it," Phil said.

"Thanks Phil, any words of advice before we go out there?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah actually I got two word for you," Phil said as they all leaned in to listen, "Don't screw up!"

After that Phil rang the bell signaling for the fighters to get out to the arena. Sora and Riku wished the two luck as they entered the arena with there keyblades ready. Zack looked at them from across the arena, still glowing in an aroura of darkness, as he raised his dark sword and prepared for battle. Phil then rang the bell as they ran toward each other.

This would be a fight the coliseum would never forget.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think of this chapter in your reviews. the next chapter has a TON of action in it so i am excited! Look out for chapter 17 everybody!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone!**

**So like i said before this chapter has a lot of action in it and i am really excited for it!**

**By the way i am in need of help again! This is the last chapter of the coliseum and i have no clue what world to use next. PLEASE I NEED A WORLD FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! please out them in your reviews.**

**And rizegreymon33 reviews keep on getting better and better! if you havent read the lat one here it is...**

**Phil: "I still can't believe that squirt beat them, I haven't seen it with my own eyes"**

**Hades: "Better believe it you stubborn old goat with phrases problems, he took all four of them single handed alone, (turned red) WHICH IS MORE REASON HE MADE ME IRRITATED EVEN MOOOOREEE!"**

**Aqua: "Who are you talking about Phil?"**

**Phil "Four Underworld Coliseum competitors almost as good as Zack, Sweet- Cheeks, I heard that squirt took all of them alone in Hades Paradox Cup, not to mention his Platinum Match with this One Winged Freak."**

**Kairi: "Who again?"**

**Phil: "One Winged freak that could make you enter one hit kill state, I saw that with my own eyes, that squirt really beat him alone."**

**Riku: "(Jawdropped) 'Sigh' now I feel left far behind from Sora."**

**Phil: "And I got two words for readers: Stay tuned till next chapter."**

**Cloud: "His name is Sephiroth you little old fat satyr."**

**Phil: "Huh! Where did ya come from, Cloud?"**

**once again LMFAO**

* * *

As soon as the bell rang Zack came in ready to attack and lifted his sword up into the air as he began to glow with more darkness. Aqua then summoned her armor for the first time during the whole competing and charged at Zack. Kairi did the same and summoned her armor and ran close to Zack but did not attack him because she knew that this was mostly Aqua and Zack's fight.

Aqua and Zack clashed with Aqua's keyblade up against Zack's sword. Aqua looked into Zack's eyes and saw that they were pitch black, proving to her that there was definitely something wrong with Zack. Zack then began to push his sword down on Aqua's keyblade, showing his extreme strength. Aqua then jumped back as Zack's sword hit the ground hard. And that could have gone down on my head, Aqua thought as Zack came running at her. Just as Zack was about to try and attack Aqua, Kairi jumped in between them, blocking the blow. Kairi then pushed Zack back and fired a blast of light at him. When he was hit with the light, his whole appearance changed. He began to look like himself again and was not covered in darkness but he quickly snapped out of it. "See I knew he was not the same!" Aqua exclaimed.

"Phil we have to go an help them!" Riku exclaimed as he ran toward them but he only ran into a force field surrounding the arena.

"Sorry kiddies, can't let you go in there," a familiar voice said behind them.

They turned around to see it was none other than the god of the underworld sitting in the stands. "Hades! What are you doing here?" Hercules exclaimed.

"Making sure my plans are not ruined," Hades said as he stood up. Sora tried to attack him but there was a force field around him too, "Sorry kid can't let you do that, why don't you just watch your buddies lose this battle will yah?"

They did not have a choice, they had to watch the battle, not knowing who will come out of this one alive.

Back in the arena Kairi and Aqua stood on the opposite side of the arena from where Zack was, preparing for what he was about to try and do to them. Just then Zack charged at them again with his sword ready to attack one of them. The sword began to glow as dark as it could and it went into the air. Then a dark aroura came off from the sword, simaler to Riku's dark aroura but much powerful and darker. The ball of darkness left the sword and was fired right at Kairi but Aqua jumped in front of her; Aqua could not risk darkness getting to a princess of heart. Aqua kneed down in pain as she began to glow with darkness. "Aqua are you okay?" Kairi asked her but Zack came back at Kairi and tried to slash her with his sword, luckily Kairi was able to dodge every attack.

Once Zack stopped trying to slash Kairi with his sword, he got ready to try and make another dark aroura come from his sword. Kairi began to panic and looked over at Aqua, who was still kneeling down in pain and glowing with a thin layer of darkness. As Zack got ready to fire the dark aroura at the princess, Kairi jumped out of the way and got ready to fire a blast of light at him. As soon as the dark aroura left the sword's tip, Kairi fired light at the dark ball, which seemed to make both blasts disappear. But then Zack came running at Kairi again with his dark sword high in the air. Kairi tried to dodge the attack but he came way to fast and could only flinch as the sword came down on her. When Kairi felt no blade on her, she looked up and saw the sword stopped and hit a force field around her. Kairi then looked to her left and saw that Aqua was now up on both feet, not glowing with darkness anymore. "Yes Kairi, I am fine now," Aqua said as Kairi jumped out of the way as the reflect vanished and the sword came and crashed down on the ground.

Aqua then ran up to Zack and was able to hit him a few times with her keyblade before he used a dark shield to block the rest of the attacks. Aqua and Kairi then stood side by side as Zack lifted his sword high into the air and the hole arena was covered in darkness and Zack had vanished. Kairi and Aqua looked around looking for Zack but did not see him in sight. Kairi then noticed something coming up behind Aqua fast and quickly fired a blow of light at whatever it was. The figure was Zack and he struggled as the light hit him. The arena was the filled with light again and they saw that this was there chance to stop Zack. Kairi held out her keyblade to Aqua. Aqua then placed her hand on the keyblade and the tip of the keyblade began to glow with a bright light. Kairi was using some of Aqua's light to use a more powerful use of light called new light. Kairi then fired the light at Zack as he let out a cry of pain as he was surrounded by a huge aroura of light.

When the light faded they saw Zack on hands and knees in pain, thankfully not glowing with darkness anymore. Aqua then looked over at his sword as it disappeared. It seemed that the sword was only made of pure darkness, but since it was hit with new light it was destroyed. Zack began to breath heavily as Aqua and Kairi tapped their shoulders and their armor disappeared. Aqua then walked over to Zack who was still breathing heavily. "Zack is it you this time?" Aqua asked.

At first Zack did not reply but only looked up at Aqua, who now saw that his eyes were sky blue blue. She knew then that Zack was back to normal. "Aqua?" Zack said.

"Yeah," Aqua said as she helped Zack up by putting his hand around her shoulder and helping him stand. When he was up on two feet Zack hugged Aqua, which caught her off guard, but she hugged him back.

"Aqua, I was dead, I was dead for years," Zack said, "Then I came back but I wasn't the same, I am sorry."

"It' fine you are back now, your back," Aqua said as they stopped hugging. Hades was now fuming with anger as he turned red.

"No, no, no! This is not how it works! You are suppose to lose! I am the lord of the dead!" Hades yelled. But he stopped throwing a fit and turned back to blue when he saw two keyblades, kingdom key and path to dawn, pointed at him.

"Hey your the one that let the darkness take over me," Zack said, "I don't like people that try to take advantage of me."

"Okay, now your scaring me," Hades said, " And I didn't do the darkness thing alright, I just brought you back so he could do it."

"And who is this he?" Zack asked.

"What makes you think I am going to tell yah?" Hades asked as Zack pulled his SOLDIER sword from its holder and the other four keyblade wielders got there keyblades ready. Hercules also was ready to attack the god of the underworld. "Alright, alright. Look I would tell you but I honestly don't know," Hades lied, "And I would never tell you even if I knew." Hades then was covered in a dark aroura and he disappeared.

"Great, I don't even know the name of the guy I need to get my revenge on," Zack said, "Anyway thanks for busting me out of the darkness, Aqua and..."

"Kairi," Kairi told the handsome man.

"Well thanks Aqua and Kairi, I owe yah one," Zack said.

"It's fine Zack," Aqua said.

"Are you sure? Cause I was bout to say we can cancel that date I promised you," Zack joked.

"Oh well you owe us a little," Aqua laughed, "Sorry Zack."

"It's fine, I have someone else in mine anyway," Zack said as Sora thought for a moment.

"Wait sorry, but do you know someone named Cloud?" Sora asked.

"Yeah I do! How did you know?" Zack asked.

"When Hades had the darkness over you, you had the same sword as him," Sora explained.

"I like this kid already! What's your name?" Zack asked.

"I'm Sora and this is Riku," Sora said.

"Nice to meet you two, do you know where Cloud is?" Zack asked.

"We are kind of keeping an eye out for him," Riku said.

"Oh," Zack said a little upset.

"Don't worry, if we see him we will tell him to come here," Sora said, "We kind of need to go anyway." Sora said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"You will! Thanks guys!" Zack said.

"Well I guess this means goodbye?" Meg said.

"Yeah but we will be back soon," Riku said.

"You better be," Herc said.

Then everyone summoned their keyblade riders and armor. "See you guys soon!" Sora exclaimed as everyone waved goodbye as they flew through the air, thinking about what world to travel to next.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter in your reviews and remember I NEED A WORLD FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE! and look out for chapter 18! who knows if i get a world idea for the next chapter i could get as many as three chapters out tommorow... if i am in a good mood.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone!**

**Okay i know i said i could upload up to three chapters today yesterday but I am sure yyou could understand why. Let's just say production for the Keyblade war has begun...**

**Also i updated my profile and I think i did a really good job at it. Please go check it out and tell me what you think!**

**Okay so I now i told you yesterday i was in deprite need for a world for this chapter and I took rizegreymon33's sugesstion and am using halloween town. At first i was not sure but then i thought about Riku dressed up for halloween... Then ii got the idea.**

**And one more thing rizegreymon's reviews on this story are really funny! I recomed that you read them because they will make you day!**

**And before you read i think that this chapter is on of the funniest so far so be prepared!**

* * *

"What world do you think we should go to next?" Sora asked as they all flew through the air looking around at the shining stars.

"I am not sure, Aqua what world do you think we should go to?" Kairi asked.

"Well..." Aqua thought as they swerved their keyblade riders toward a world that looked familiar to Sora. The world was dark and looked like they were celebrating a scary holiday there.

"Hey, its Halloween Town!" Sora exclaimed.

"Halloween Town? You mean the world with the skeleton freak and his puppet girlfriend there?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, I wonder how they are doing," Sora wondered

"If you want we can go check on them," Aqua said.

"Really?" Sora said excited.

"Yeah, who knows: maybe we will find Terra there," Aqua said.

"Awesome, when we get there I will try and use some of that magic Donald uses to make us proper clothes for there too," Sora said as they went closer to the world. They flew there keyblade riders closer to the world and soon landed. Sora then tried and channeled his magic and make there clothes change to suit them for the world. As soon as they landed a bright light swallowed them as they unsummoned their keyblade riders and armor. When the light vanished, Sora saw that he was in his Halloween Town attire, dressed as a vampire. He then looked over at Kairi, who now looked like the zombie queen wearing a dark red dress that was cut halfway down her thy and had netting on her legs. She also had netting like gloves, had dark make-up over her eyes, and had a head piece simalier to Sora's pumpkin head piece but was a black heart. Sora then looked over at Aqua, who had taken the appearance of a witch, with a blackish blue hat with a pure black wrap going around it. She wore a a dress matching her hat that was the same colors of her hat and was cut at the knees. She had black boots that almost went up to her knees and had dark make-up all along her face.

"Great job using that magic Sora, the costumes look great," Aqua said as Sora looked around for Riku.

"Hey were's Riku?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, did he land?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah he landed right next to me, where could he have gone?" Sora asked as he began to look around for his friend. They landed in the center of the town when they landed so there were many places he could have gone. Sora then went over to the stairs of one of the buildings around the town and saw a flash of Riku's white hair. Sora looked under the stairs and saw his friend, who has taken the appearance of a werewolf, with fake ears showing out of his hair and has a fake tail on. He had torn jeans and a plaid button over his grey shirt. But was the most noticeable was that he had patches of light grey hair all over him, it was not covering his whole body, but was covering most of him, which caused Sora to laugh. "Shut up," Riku said angrily.

"But how can I? You look so funny Riku!" Sora laughed even harder, since he was already on the floor laughing at his dog like friend. Kairi and Aqua then came over and saw Riku under the stairs and began to laugh with Sora.

"Well now we understand why you ran and hid Riku!" Kairi exclaimed laughing.

"It's not funny, I look like Goofy like he didn't get a hair cut for ten years," Riku said.

"Which is exactly why we are laughing!" Aqua exclaimed as she pulled Riku out from under the stairs and into the center of the town once again.

"I thought we were here checking in on your friends, not to laugh at me," Riku said.

"Oh right, I wonder where that skeleton is," Sora said as they heard a bark behind them. _What is Riku beginning to let out his inner canine? Not like he hasn't already,_ Roxas thought in Sora's head. Sora then turned around and saw that the bark did not come from Riku but came from the ghost dog that circled them happily.

"Zero! How have you been boy?" Sora asked the dog as it continued to circle the group. The ghost dog then barked again as a skeleton man walked into the center of town, who must have been its owner. "Jack!" Sora exclaimed.

"Sora! How are you?" Jack asked the your vampire teen.

"It has been good," Sora relayed as Jack began to look at Riku, Kairi, and Aqua weirdly.

"Who are you terrifying friends?" Jack asked.

"Oh sorry this is Aqua, Kairi, and Riku, they are good friends of mine," Sora relayed.

"It is nice to meet you Jack," Kairi said.

"It is nice to meet you too, and just in time to begin planning for the next Halloween!" Jack exclaimed as Sora gave him a look.

"Actually, Jack, we are here to ask you a question," Aqua said as the skeleton gave her all of his attention, "We were wondering if you saw someone, one of our friends."

"Okay, what does this terrifying friend look like? Is he werewolf? Or vampire? Or-" Jack was cut off by Sora.

"No Jack he is not an of those, as far as we know," Sora said.

"Well what does he look like then?" Jack asked.

"Tall, brown hair, armor guard on his arm," Aqua said.

"Sorry everyone I know does not look like that," Jack said as the keyblade masters looked down at the ground upset. "Hey, I know the ground here is pretty to look at but there is no reason to be upset," Jack said, "Besides now you have a reason to stay a little longer and help with the next Halloween! To start off, which exploding pumpkin do you think we should use: exploding orange or freezing blue?" Jack asked as he held up two different colored pumpkins but before anyone could answer they heard someone call out for help.

"Jack!" A puppet woman yelled as she ran into the center of the town with a horrified expression on her face.

"Sally what's wrong?" Jack asked the puppet as she finally ran over to the group.

"It's Oogie Boogie! He's back and at Dr. Finkelstein's lab!" The puppet exclaimed.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter in your reviews. Dont you love Riku's halloween town attire? I know i do :p**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys!**

**So here we are with another halloween town chapter, but this one is not very long so please bear with me!**

**Before we start with the story did you guys hear that Leonard Nimoy is returning as master Xehanort in KHDDD? I thought birth by sleep was his last work before retiring! Whatever, I am happy though because he plays an AMAZING Master Xehanort.**

**Remember, I own nothing!**

* * *

"What do you mean Oogie Boogie is back?" Jack exclaimed.

"Are you sure you weren't just imagining?" Sora asked worried about the bug man's return.

"I am positive! I was just helping Dr. Finkelstein with his new experiment and he walked through the door with some guy in a black coat," Sally said worried.

"A black coat! It's the new Organization 13!' Sora exclaimed, "Whoever it is in the black coat must have brought Oogie Boogie back from his grave!"

"So I take it this Oogie Boogie is a bad guy?" Kairi said.

"Yes! He tried to hurt Santa!" Sora exclaimed.

"What? Santa isn't real Sora," Riku said as he rubbed the fur on his head.

"He is too! I saw him with my own eyes! We saved him from Oogie Boogie and Malifecent last time!" Sora said.

"I don't believe you," Riku said as Sora began to fume with anger.

"Who cares if Santa Claus is real or not! We need to help everyone out and stop this Oogie Boogie guy!" Aqua exclaimed.

"Right come on everyone we need to get to Dr. Finkelstein's lab before it is to late!" Jack exclaimed as the four keyblade masters summoned their keyblades and ran toward the goofy scientist laboratory. They all quickly ran up the stairs and to the door but it was locked. Sora then took a step back and used his keyblade to unlock the door. When they got in the laboratory they saw Dr. Finkelstein out of his wheelchair on the floor face first. "Dr. Finkelstein! Are you alright?" Jack asked.

"I am fine, I am just kissing the ground Jack," Dr. Finkelstein mumbled, "Now get me up!"

What a cranky old monster, Roxas thought in Sora's mind. Sora the bent down at and picked up Dr. Finkelstein while Riku went and found his wheelchair and put it by him. Sora then placed the scientist back in his wheelchair as he rubbed himself off. "Dr. Finkelstein what happened?" Jack asked.

"What happened? That bag full of bugs came into my laboratory is what happened! He and that guy in the black coat tore this place apart and on top of that they took the experiment I was working on!" Dr. Finkelstein said angrily.

"What were you working on?" Kairi asked the monster.

"It was something Jack asked me to work on for him for the next Halloween, it was a laser shooter that made anything you shot turn into something scary and dark," Dr. Finkelstein explained, "It was almost finished and was some of my finest work, perfect for the next Halloween."

"Why would Oogie Boogie want to steal that?" Sora asked when Jack realized what he was going to use it for.

"He is going to use it on Christmas Town! He is going to try and hurt Sandy Claws!" Jack exclaimed as everyone in the room saw he was right.

"We have to get over there! He will try an hurt Santa!" Sora exclaimed, but Riku wasn't to sure.

"Santa isn't real!" Riku said.

"Yes he is and when we get over there I will prove it to you!" Sora exclaimed as he ran out the door and all the others followed while Sally stayed behind to stay with Dr. Finkelstein. They all quickly made it to the woods through the graveyard. As soon as Sora saw the tree with the Christmas symbol on it, he wasted no time with jumping through it. Jack followed shortly after him and when Aqua, Riku, and Kairi saw them jump through it, they followed figuring it was safe.

Sora came out of the other end of the tree and landed on the soft snow ground. He got up and looked around to see that Christmas Town didn't look the same, it was very dark and had Halloween cobwebs, pumpkins, and other scary stuff all over the place. He also saw several Halloween Town heartless run by them and into the town. Sora looked behind him to see that everyone else was through the door. "Look he has been here already," Sora said.

"He is probably deeper in town, we can't let him hurt Sandy!" Jack said.

They then all ran toward the town, that only got worse as they continued. They all had to fight a few heartless along the way and there were many spooky stuff around the center of the town. Sora quickly ran into Santa's house to go and make sure he was okay. When he got inside the house he did not see Santa or Oogie Boogie in sight. Sora began to worry even more and ran into the toy factory part of the house. When he walked in he saw Santa and his elves, trapped in a corner with Oogie Boogie pointing Dr. Finkelstein's laser at them. "Stop right there!" Sora exclaimed as the other keyblade masters and Jack came in, Oogie and the man in the black coat turned around and saw them, the most noticeable was Riku who's mouth nearly dropped to the ground at the sight of Santa.

"Oh if it isn't the keyblade masters and Jack! Nice of you to stop by, I was just about to turn Santa into a scary monster!" Oogie exclaimed.

"You better not do that to Sandy! You'll have to go through us first!" Jack exclaimed.

"Alright then if you insist," Oogie said as he turned the laser toward himself and pulled the trigger. Oogie then began to change into a larger version of himself, and almost broke the roof of the factory. Even though it was not good, it gave Santa and his elves just enough time to get out of the room before Oogie got ready to fight. Sora and the others then got there keyblades ready to attack and Jack was ready to fight the huge Oogie Boogie.

"Some Christmas present this is," Riku said.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter in your reviews. After the next chapter we are leaving Halloween town and going to one of my favorite worlds! Not ganna tell you what it is yet though, I want you guys to be suprised...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone!**

**Well it is almost time to say goodbye to our halloween town friends and move on to another one of my favorite worlds! if you want to know which world I am talking about then you have to look out for the next chapter.**

**I am in a writing mood so I might upload another chapter tonight.**

**Also I have news that might intrest you! i dont know if you remember but at the end of chapter 5 i stated that i might give you a sneak preview of my next fanfic, Kingdom Hearts 3: The Keyblade War, at the end of this story if we get up to 21 reviews. And I am happy to annouce that I finshed the sneak preview and am very proud of how it turned out. I know you still need to wait untill this book is over first but i just tought you guys should know.**

**So anyway enjoy chapter 20...**

* * *

The four keyblade masters stood in there battle stances and Jack also got ready to attack the moment they saw Oogie Boogie grow bigger. His head was touching the roof of the factory and made an evil glare on his face when he said, "Fear me!"

Sora then ran to the side of Oogie with Riku and Jack following him while Aqua and Kairi ran to the other side just in time before Oogie stomped down on the ground where they were standing before. Aqua quickly fired a blast of blizzard at the monster that seemed to get it attention and began trying to whack Aqua and Kairi with his arm. When Riku saw how close he was getting to hitting them he jumped up on one of the present wrapping machines and with the extra height, was able to jump on to Oogie's shoulder. Oogie quickly noticed this and tried to get Riku off of his shoulders by slamming into the wall, which began to make the ceiling of the factory crumble. Sora could not let Oogie destroy the factory so he began to slash at the bottom of Oogie's legs and shortly after that, Jack saw what he was doing and began to join him. With Riku slashing his head and Sora and Jack slashing his legs, Oogie fell to the ground and acted like there were birds circling his head. This was the group's chance to get a lot of damage on Oogie, so they took it and began slashing him with all they had.

After a few second of slashing the giant and dazed monster, he quickly got up and began trying to stomp on the keyblade masters. Oogie's foot then went straight for Jack and everyone thought that he was about to be crushed, but luckily Jack used one of his fire attacks, which burned Oogie's foot. Oogie then grabbed his foot and began hopping on one leg in pain. Sora then saw some of the ribbon they used to tie presents together with and pulled it out of its holder. He then tied one end of the ribbon to one of the machines and the other end on another machine on the other side of the factory. When Oogie continued to hop on his foot in pain he tripped over the ribbon Sora lied out for him. Oogie landed flat on his head and was knocked out cold on the spot, which gave the keyblade welders another chance to slash at the giant beast.

Jack and the four keyblade welders did not get a long time to slash at giant Oogie, he quickly got up and began fuming. Oogie then took his hand out and grabbed Sora and Kairi, slowly crushing them. When Sora saw that it was him and Kairi who where being crushed, he quickly made action and used thunder on the giant monster. When Oogie pulled his hand back because of the pain, Sora jumped onto the hand Kairi was trapped and impaled his keyblade into Oogie's hand. Oogie then pulled his hand back in pain as he saw that the cut was letting some of his bugs out. He then began to panic but for Sora and the others, it was a sign that this monster was going to come down soon. While Oogie was distracted trying to stop the bugs come out from his hand, Sora and the others began attacking him from his side and soon, an sea of bugs began poring out of him. "No! Why did you guys have to hurt me? All I did was make Christmas Town spooky!" Oogie exclaimed.

"Yeah but Christmas Town shouldn't look like Halloween Town, that's like Halloween taking over Christmas. Like what would happen if we made Christmas take over Halloween? The same thing would happen to us," Sora explained.

"Well it;s no far!" Oogie said as he turned into the giant bag that he is while all of the bugs slowly began to crawl away.

"That guy should have just stayed to playing with dice," Jack commented as he picked up Dr. Finkelstein's experiment.

"I agree, we should go check on how the others are doing," Sora said as the others nodded and they all went outside. They saw many of the elves trying to clean up the place while Santa appeared to supervise before he turned around and saw the group coming towards them.

"I take it you destroyed that monster?" Santa asked as Riku's mouth dropped to the ground once again.

"All taken care of sir, all that's left is to clean up the town," Jack replied.

"Well I need to thank you all for getting rid of that fool once again," Santa said as he looked at Riku, "And yes Riku I am real."

"Believe me now Riku?" Sora said as Riku only stared at the jolly man once again.

"Santa! I can't believe you are actually real!" Riku exclaimed as Kairi smacked her hand on her forehead. And he says he is the mature one, Roxas thought in Sora's mind.

"Yes Riku it is me, I would love to talk but we need to get this place cleaned up," Santa said.

"There will be no need for that," a familiar voice said behind them. They turned to see it was Dr. Finkelstein being push in his wheelchair by Sally, "Luck for you my experiment was not finished."

"What do you mean Dr. F?" Sora asked.

"I did not finish it, I needed to add my undue switch to it," Dr. Finkelstein said, "If you give it to me I will be gald to finish it for you."

Jack then handed the experiment over to the grumpy old scientist, who then put the experiment on his lap. He then took a small switch and screwdriver out and took out a small part of the laser that contained many wires inside it. He then took the switch and attached it to some of the wires and the closed up the hole with a different top. He then switched the switch to 'undue' and handed it to Santa. "Here, this should do the trick," he said as Santa and the others looked at it in awe.

"Thank you for the help Dr. Finkelstein," Santa said with a smile. The group then stopped smiling when they heard someone clapping behind them. They turned to see someone in a Organization 13 coat leaning up against the wall of Santa's house.

"I have to say well done with taking down that idiot," the man's voice said, "To be honest I don't even know why I brought him back from the dead."

"Who are you?" Sora asked. He was positive he had never met this person before, but he felt a sense of anger whenever he talked.

"My name is not that important at the moment, but Aqua might know my name," the cloaked man said.

"Wait a minute, is it you?" Aqua said angrily.

"I don't know, may be if you catch me I will tell you," the man said as he summoned his keyblade, void gear, and threw it into the air. The keyblade then turned into what looked like a dark version of Sora's keyblade rider, he then tapped an armor guard on his houlder and was covered in a dark armor and he then took off on his keyblade rider. Sora was fumed by what this person was saying and quickly summoned his keyblade rider and armor and chased after him.

"Sora wait!" Kairi exclaimed as the other keyblade masters summoned their keyblade and armor and chased after him. Sora did not know why he hated this person so much, but it did not matter what world he was going to; Sora was going to stop at nothing to kill this person.

* * *

**What do you guys think of this chapter? Shocked that Sora wants to kill the man in the black coat? (pretty sure you guys figured out who it is already) So look out for chapter 21! omg its my lucky number and one of my favorite worlds shows up in it :D i just realixed this now :p**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone!**

**So we are getting into one of my favorite wrolds in this chapter :D and i am really excited for it! Also this is chapter 21! in case you forgot 21 is my lucky number and i am so happy we made it this far! All of my reviews and fans have been so supportive and i appecaite it so much! I hope that you guys stick with me till the end of this book and the squeal to this one!**

**So anyway please enjoy chapter 21...**

* * *

Sora was flying at full speed on his keyblade rider not even caring how far behind the others were. The only thing Sora cared about at that moment was catching up to that one man on that keyblade rider and putting an end to him. Sora didn't even know why he hated this man so much, he just did.

Sora then saw the man ride around a familiar world to him, Twilight Town, and slowly lower his keyblade rider to land on the world. Sora quickly followed him at full speed with Aqua, Riku, and Kairi trying to catch up with Sora but eventually landing on the world. The man then landed right in front of the train station and unsummoned his keyblade rider and armor, and then stood there staring at the station. Sora then landed behind the man and dismissed his keyblade rider and armor as well. Sora then summoned his keyblade and stood in his battle stance. "Thought you could get away from me?" Sora exclaimed angrily.

The man in the black coat then turned to him and let out a laugh. "I guess not, you never really did try to give up even though you knew you had no chance of winning," the man said.

"Shut up! Your not about to win this fight now!" Sora exclaimed as he gave the man a death glare.

"What, are you challenging me?" The figure asked looking at the more angry Sora.

"I will, unless you want to coward out of it," Sora said.

"I will not be doing any of that," the man said as he summoned his keyblade and stood in his battle stance. Before Sora could go and try to attack the man, he hear a voice call out his name.

"Sora!" The voice exclaimed. Sora then looked to his right and saw Kairi, Aqua, and Riku standing over by the entrance of the station plaza with there keyblades ready to attack the figure.

"Great now they have to interrupt the party," the hooded man said.

"I came to interrupt because I needed to tell you who you are," Aqua said. She then took a deep breath as the figure gave her all of his attention, "I command you to remove your hood, Vanitas."

The hooded man then paused, and then let out a deep laugh. "I guess you weren't as big of an idiot as I thought you were," the man said taking his hood off. When he pulled the hood back it revealed a teenage boys face, but it was a face they have seen before. The teen looked exactly like Sora, except he had jet black hair and yellow eyes. He let out an evil grin as he looked at Sora, who was fuming with anger even more. Aqua also gave him a death glare, since he is he reason one of her best friends needs his heart to be inside of Sora while his body rests in Castle Oblivion.

"Vanitas, what are you doing alive?" Aqua asked.

"Well it's a long, long, story, but I guess I could tell you it. You see after I perished, my heart found it's way into young Xehanort's, where he kept me safe until he was able to locate my body, inside the Realm of Darkness. He returned it to me but he said he would only do so if I became one of his older self's thirteen darknesses, and I accepted," Vanitas explained.

"Wait, so your saying?" Riku said.

"Yup, you are looking at the living, breathing number twelve," Vanitas said with a laugh as Sora only grew more angrier, "We are still not complete though, we need one more member. Who knows: maybe one of you will become the thirteenth member."

"Shut up Vanitas! We will stop at nothing to make sure you do not get a thirteenth member!" Sora exclaimed. Okay dude seriously take a chill pill, I have never seen you this mad at someone, and it is someone you don't even know, Roxas thought in Sora's head.

But I feel like I know him, Sora thought back before he directed all of his attention toward Vanitas again. Roxas continued to make comments to Sora but he didn't pay attention to what he was saying.

"We'll just see about that," Vanitas said before he stood in his battle stance again and prepared to fight the teenage boy standing in front of him. Aqua, Kairi, and Riku tried to go out and help Sora but Vanitas made a force field around where him and Sora where about to fight.

"No!" Kairi exclaimed as she could only helplessly look at the two teenagers that were about to fight each other.

"Sure you don't want to back out of this fight? We all know how this is going to end," Vanitas said.

"I am not going to let you win!" Sora exclaimed as he looked over at his friends behind the force field, "Even though they can not help me battle you in this fight, I have something you don't, my friends!"

"Your friends? What can they do? They are trapped on the other side of this force field they can't help you," Vanitas said.

"Your right, they can't help me fight you physically, but I've become a part of their heart, just as they've become a part of mine. And with every experience we had together they made my heart stronger," Sora said, "My friends are my power, and I'm theirs!"

Vanitas then gave Sora a look before he let out a deep and dark laugh."Oh I see this isn't Sora I am taking to right now," Vanitas said as he looked at Sora. Right before everyone's eyes, Sora began to change. He did not look like Sora anymore, he looked like someone he changed into before. Sora looked like Ventus.

"Hump, Xehanort did say me seeing you could result in you heart being stronger than Sora's, making you come out to fight me instead of him," Vanitas said.

"Wait is Vanitas trying to say that this really is Ventus? It's not just Sora that looks like Ventus from before?" Kairi asked.

"Yes! That is Ven!" Aqua exclaimed.

"The fight still is going to be over quick though," Vanitas said.

"Shut up!" Ventus said, "I told you before, I am not going to let you win!"

"You can try Ventus, but you'll see, in the end your heart is going to be lost, along with that idiot that has kept your heart safe all these years!" Vanitas said as Ven charged at him with his keyblade ready to put an end to him.

* * *

**CHIFFHANGER! Aren't I so evil? What did you guys think? Not happy evil Vanitas is back but overjoyed to see Ven has come back for real this time? Please tell me what you thought in you reviews and look out for chapter 22! I promise you it will be the most action chapter yet!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone!**

**I am sorry I did not upload this chapter yesterday! I was going to write it but I forgot :p I hope you guys like the chapter though, i think it is a pretty good battle. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Remember I own nothing!**

**PS OMG LAST NIGHT I FINALLY BEAT SEPHIROTH IN KINGDOM HEARTS 2! IT WAS AMAZING! I was shaking like crazy when i beat him and i called all my friends to tell them :p I also beat him with 21 written on all my fingers which I found creepy yet amazing! another reason why 21 is my lucky number :D**

* * *

Everyone looked at Ventus in shock, not believing that this time it really was him that stood out in front of them. Aqua almost began to cry at the sight of her friend but she held the tears back. She knew that Ven was back only because when Sora saw Vanitas, Ven's heart was triggered due to him, witch made his heart stronger, and caused Ven to appear. But when the battle ends, odds are Sora's heart will become stronger then Ven's and he would reappear. As Aqua, Kairi, and Riku stood behind the force field feeling helpless since they couldn't help Ven, they worried for the safety of both of their friends.

Ventus was now running full speed at Vanitas with his keyblade, that transformed into wayward wind as he ran, raised, ready to attack the man in the black coat. When he was nearly inches away from him, Vanitas put his keyblade out in front of him, blocking what would have been a powerful blow made by Ven. Their two keyblades met and they were both trying to push each other back with their keyblades, but they were both equally matched. When Vanitas saw that Ven was beginning to push his keyblade down farther on him, he quickly used what he had to push Ven back. Vanitas succeeded but only pushed Ven back a few inches, so Vanitas then did a back flip onto the top of the tower, where Roxas, Axel, and, even though she was forgotten, Xion used to sit and eat sea salt ice cream. "Hpmh, your not the only one fighting me are you?" Vanitas asked with a grin.

"You could say I have a close friend helping me out with his light," Ven said in reply, referring to Sora.

"Well lets see what this light of yours can do," Vanitas said as he lifted his keyblade up into the air, then a dark ball of energy appeared on the tip of the keyblade. He the swung the keyblade around and fired the ball right at Ven. When the ball hit the ground, it exploded into a blue fire but luckily, Ven was able to dodge roll away from the attack and was left without a scratch. When Ven got far enough away from the fire, he fired a blast of blizzard at Vanitas, who just barely dodged the attack. Vanitas then jumped down off the tower and landed on the other side of what was left of the fire from his last attack. When the fire vanished completely, Ven charged a Vanitas, getting a good combo hit on him before Vanitas seemed to freeze in mid air. Ven knew what was coming but was not fast enough and Vanitas reappeared from behind Ven and slammed his keyblade down on him. "To slow," Vanitas said as Ven recovered from the attack.

When Ventus fully recovered from the attack he once again charged at Vanitas with his keyblade raised ready to do whatever damage he could to the monster. Ven was able to get a few hits on Vanitas before he backed away and held his keyblade out. From the tip a large orange fireball was made and fired at Ven, which turned into multiple fireballs. Ven successfully hit each one of the fireballs, causing them to vanish with no harm done to himself but then Vanitas came and collided with Vanitas and their two keyblade met once again. Ven was then able to push Vanitas back since he did lose a fair amount of health when Ven attacked him the other times. Vanitas then charged at him again but this time was surrounded with a dark power and coming at Ven faster then before. Ven used dodge roll to get out of the way a few times but Vanitas hit him just as many times as he avoided the attack.

When Ven saw that Vanitas was recovering from the pace he was moving at in the center of the station plaza, he took no time in taking advantage of this. Ven then used aero, which made Vanitas levitate in the air causing damage and on top of that Ven came in and got a good air combo on him. Vanitas then hit the ground in pain as he landed, and when he tried to stand up he fell down on one knee. Ventus still kept his distance from the twelfth darkness, which was a good idea because Vanitas then used all the power he had left in him and charged at Ven. As he ran, his keyblade began to glow with a more powerful darkness. When Ven noticed this, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, before quickly shooting them open and his keyblade began to glow with light. Ven allowed Sora to canal his light into his keyblade for that moment. When Vanitas came charging at Ven their two keyblades met for the last time and Ven's light filled keyblade was able to push Vanitas back before Ven ran at him and hit him one time to end the battle.

After Ven hit him, Vanitas fell down on his hands and knees as his keyblade disappeared. Ven backed up again just in case but Vanitas only let out a deep dark laugh. "Okay so I'll admit the light won this battle, it's a shame this is the only battle it will be winning though," Vanitas said.

"Your wrong, the light will always win!" Ventus exclaimed.

"We'll just see about that," Vanitas said as he vanished into a corridor of darkness, going back to tell Xehanort that he lost the battle. As soon as Vanitas left the force field surrounding the area disappeared and Aqua went running toward Ven, excited to see her friend.

"Ven!" She exclaimed as she an up towards him. Ventus then turned around with a smiling face, also happy to see her.

"Aqua!" Ven exclaimed as Aqua came up to him. They both then stared at each other for a few seconds before Aqua hugged Ven. Ven gladly hugged her back but as they hugged, Ven began to transform. Ven was surrounded with a bright light before he turned back into Sora. Aqua did not seem to realize this at the time and continued to hug him. "Ah, Aqua..." Sora said.

Aqua then opened he eyes to see that her prediction from before was correct. She then stopped hugging him as Riku and Kairi walked up to the two. "Who was that guy?" Riku asked.

"His name is Vanitas, he is actually the darkness that was inside Ven. Ven was originally supposed to be the one to forge the X-Blade but Xehanort released Vanitas from Ven since Ven appeared to be a poor candidate. Ven and Vanitas then fought and forged the X-Blade but Ven and I destroyed it, which caused Ven and Vanitas's hearts to be left broken, or at least that is what we thought," Aqua explained.

"I remember seeing him in the sleeping worlds, his heart was inside of young Master Xehanort," Sora said, "I think I saw him because of Ven."

"That is probably why you did see him then," Kairi said as they heard familiar voices entering the plaza.

"Jezz, what is with all this racket?" A boy's voice asked. Sora then turned around and saw that it was Hayner, Pence, and Olette entering the station.

"Hey it's Sora and Kairi!" Pence exclaimed as their grumpy faces turned to smiling ones as they ran up to the group of keyblade masters.

"Hey guys!" Sora exclaimed as they approached, "What's up?"

"Oh we were just trying to rest in the usual spot but then we heard some people making a ton of noise by the station, who I take it must have been you four?" Hayner said upset.

"Oh, sorry about that," Kairi said.

"Ah, it's ok, it seemed like an uncomfortable spot to rest anyway," Hayner said, not seeming upset anymore.

Olette then looked at Riku and Aqua. "Who are your friends?" She asked.

"This is Riku and Aqua, they are good friends of ours," Sora introduced them.

"It is nice to meet you all," Aqua said as the three teenagers nodded.

"So what brings you guys here?" Pence asked.

"Actually we came here just to follow this guy, but he is gone now, so I guess we might be leaving," Riku said as the others nodded before Sora realized something.

"Wait, Aqua we can ask them," Sora said.

"Right! Have you three seen anyone by the name Terra? He had brown hair, kind of tall, huge pants?" Aqua asked as the three teens thought.

"Sorry we haven't seen anyone like that," Hayner said, "We will tell you if we seen him though."

"Thanks guys," Aqua said before turning around, "I guess we should get going."

The four keyblade masters then summoned their keyblade riders and amor before they said goodbye to the three teens and rode off into the distance. When they got farther into the sky Sora asked something. "So where should we look next?" He asked.

"I am not sure," Aqua said, "But I was thinking, after Ven came out to fight Vanitas, I think he is ready to be reunighting with his body. I think we should go ask Yen Sid if he had figured out a way do that yet."

"Yeah that would be a smart idea," Kairi said as they continued to ride.

"Then lets go back to the Mysterious Tower," Sora said as they flew their keyblade riders off in that direction.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter in your reviews. I am tempted to bring a shocking part in the next chapter, even though i planned to put it in later in the story, but i dont know yet. may be if i get a ton of good reviews i will do this... so look out for chapter 23!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys!**

**Ok so i am sorry but i say sorry, a lot. And i want to say sorry for two things. First off, sorry but this chapter is really short, but it was i didn't want to not give you guys a chapter today. Also sorry but the shocking part is not coming in this chapter. And it is not because i did not get a lot of reviews (even though i did not get a lot on the last chapter, its fine though) its because then i would have to change a lot of things. So sorry about that too.**

**Also I think i have everything for this story worked out. I thought of a idea that i think you guys will love that will be coming up soon. And I think i am going to have four or five Disney worlds in this story just to keep it moving along. I would like to get started on KH3 soon and i have big plans for this. I want to have at least 10+ Disney worlds in it so i am really excited. And i hope you guys like my idea for it, i think it is good but who knows: some people might, some people might not.**

**Remember i own nothing!**

**Now before i being my inner fangirl need to say something... TEEN WOLF IS BACK ON! YAY! DEREK :D**

**Ok enough of the fangirl here is chapter 23...**

* * *

Sora, Aqua, Kairi, and Riku were flying in the star filled sky when they saw what they were looking for, the Mysterious Tower. They needed to go there to get some questions answered by Yen Sid, so they quickly rode over there and landed their keyblade riders on the soft grass in front of the tower. They then unsummoned their keyblade riders and armor when they saw two figures sitting on the stairs in front of the tower. It was Donald and Goofy. "Hey it's the keyblade masters again!" Donald exclaimed.

Sora walked up to the two. "Hey what are you guys doing here?" Sora asked as the other keyblade welders walked up behind him.

"His majesty wanted to come and help Yen Sid out with something," Goofy said with a smile.

"What was Lea to lazy to help out or something?" Riku asked. Probably, Roxas thought in Sora's head. Well it is the Lea thing to do, Sora thought back in response.

"He actually decided to go back to his home world," Donald said, "He hasn't been there in a long time."

"Oh okay then, is Yen Sid inside with the king?" Riku asked the two animals.

"Yup, up on the top floor," Goofy said as the teenagers nodded and walked inside while Donald and Goofy continued to rest on the stairs outside. The keyblade masters then walked up the stairs of the tower and entered the room where Yen Sid and Mickey were. As they walked in Mickey was in front of Yen Sid's desk but turned around when they walked in the room. Yen Sid also stared at them as they walked in. "You have arrived," Yen Sid said.

'I take iy you knew we were coming?' Sora asked as Yen Sid looked out his window.

"The stars tell me many things Sora," Yen Sid said, "But they did not tell me why you are here."

"It's a long, confusing story," Sora said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Master, Vanitas is back and Xehanort made him the twelfth member of the new thirteen darknesses," Aqua said as both Mickey and Yen Sid's mouths dropped by what they heard.

"Vanitas! He can't be back, he was destroyed along with the X-Blade twelve years ago!" Mickey exclaimed as Yen Sid stared at the group with a look on his face that said "I don't believe you."

"He told us that his heart was kept inside young Master Xehanort's and when he found his body in the Realm of Darkness, he would only reunite his heart and body if he would become the twelfth member," Aqua explained as Yen Sid and Mickey's faces grew more worried then before.

"Gosh that's horrible! I thought we got rid of him those twelve years ago," Mickey said as Kairi continued where Aqua left off.

"But that is not all, when Sora saw him, he transformed into Ventus," Kairi explained. Mickey looked shocked at the sight of this, Yen Sid on the other hand only nodded his head.

"I see, I was expecting as much, Ventus does have a very strong heart. I had no clue he would be ready to awaken this soon though," Yen Sid said while he began to run his fingers down his beard.

"So are you saying we can return his heart to his body now?" Kairi asked as Aqua began to pay more attention then she was before. All she wanted was to see her friend back, in his own body.

"There is no doubt in my mind that he is ready to wake up, but unfortunately we have not figured out a way to safely return his heart to his body without harming Sora in the process," Yen Sid said.

"I would love to help Ven out in all but I definitely would not like to end up in a Como state while he comes out of it," Sora said.

"Is that why you are here Mickey?" Riku asked the mouse king.

Mickey then looked up at his white haired friend. "Yup, I needed to help him out," Mickey said as he now looked at the wizard.

"Don't worry, when we figure out a way we will signal you. Then all that will be left is for you to go and reunite Ventus with his body," Yen Sid said.

"Thank you master-" Sora was cut off by the loud slam behind them. He turned around to see it was Donald and Goofy that came running in the room with worried expressions on their faces.

"Yen Sid! Your majesty! Xemnas another cloaked figure are in front with heartless and nobodies!" Donald exclaimed.

"What they are here?" Mickey exclaimed while they both nodded.

"Jezz we can't go anywhere without getting a break can we?" Kairi commented while she summoned her keyblade, while the other three keyblade masters summoned their own keyblades.

"Don't worry, I will help you chase them off," Mickey said. He then summoned one of the two keyblades he could us, star seeker."Like I said before, helping others always comes before asking others for help." This cause the keyblade masters to smile as Donald and Goofy approached the group.

"We will too!" Goofy exclaimed as Donald nodded, it was clear they were going to do anything to help their friends.

"Thanks guys," Sora said, "Now lets go bring these guys down!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry I did not upload yesterday, needed to think about how this chapter was going to go and I thought of something that I think you guys will like.**

**Okay so is anyone else DYING to play KHDDD yet? I know we are still 54 days way but i am DYING! I have been trying to keep myself ocupided with KH2 but it isnt wiorking out how i planned. Also I know E3 is this week and I really hope that they release a new trialer of whatever this 'new KH project' is.**

**Sorry for my spazum about that, here is chapter 24...**

* * *

Sora, Aqua, Riku, Kairi and the newly joined Mickey, Donald, and Goofy exited the room and ran down the stairs as fast as they could to go and fight of Xemnas and the other cloaked figure outside that Donald and Goofy told them about. They got to the bottom of the stairs and opened the door to see Xemnas and another figure in an Organization 13 robe surrounded by many heartless and nobodies. Even though he had a hood on, Sora could tell who the person was due to the figure's large instrument like weapon. After looking at it for avail Sora and the others saw that is was a Sitar and Sora then was positive who the person was.

"Xemnas what are you doing here?" Riku exclaimed as more nobodies and heartless began to appear around them.

"Xehanort told us you would be here, so why don't we come and visit?" Xemnas said as he got his ethereal blades out and the other hooded figure pointed its instrument like weapon at the group. Sora then looked at the hooded figure with the weapon.

"Sorry Xemnas, before we start I think we should give this one a five second head start to run out of here," Sora said as the hooded figure out his weapon down and looked very upset. "Now I can understand why they let you into Organization 13 but the new Organization? How did you convince Xehanort to let you in?"

The figure then put his sitar out and stabbed it into the ground and began to rest on it with his hands resting on the handle. "What do you mean how did I convince him, he invited me in," the figure said.

"I highly doubt that, Demyx," Sora said as the figure looked taken back by this. The figure then removed his hood revealing that it really is who he thought it was, Demyx, only he had yellow eyes, matching Xehanort.

"Okay first off it is not Demyx anymore, the name is Demy," the Melodious Nocturne said. "And second it is all true, Xehanort did invite me to join the new Organization."

"I find that hard to believe," Sora commented as Donald continued.

"Yeah! Probably the only reason he invited you was because they had no one else to be in it!" Donald exclaimed.

"Silence, all of you," Xemnas said, "Now we came here to visit, so let us give them their attention." Just then a force field appeared around the two members of the Organization. The heartless and nobodies then swarmed around the group of friends, ready to attack them. Luckily the keyblade masters were ready with their keyblade and Donald and Goofy had their weapons ready. As soon as the first heartless came after them Sora jumped up and successfully defeated it with one blow. Then all of the other heartless and nobodies began to attack but everyone was ready. Sora, Donald, and Goofy began attacking the heartless and nobodies just like old times, as fast as they could. Riku and Kairi began to attack the heartless and nobodies that were getting closer to the tower, since they did not want to risk them getting inside. Aqua and King Mickey were attacking the heartless and nobodies that were farther away from the tower, so that they could give Riku and Kairi a break. Within a short matter of time, all of the heartless and nobodies by the tower were gone, which surprised Xemnas and Demy. "How do you like that!" Sora exclaimed as the two members of the Organization got ready to fight.

"Well that was only our entrance, now its time for the real party to show up," Demy said as he got his sitar ready to attack while Xemnas also got out his ethereal blades. Sora and the others then where ready to attack as Demy put his sitar into the air and fired huge bubbles at the group. Luckily all of them dodged the attack before Mickey fired a blast of light right at Demy, who crossed his arms to try and block the blow, but that attempt failed. Xemnas then came up and ran straight at Aqua with his ethereal blade ready. Aqua then prepared her keyblade and counter attacked his blades. After they both tried to push each other back, Xemnas slowly backed away from her looking dizzy. He then shook it off and went and tried to attack Kairi instead, who was trying to dodge more water attacks from Demy. When Kairi noticed that Xemnas was coming, she put her keyblade out in front of her to stop the blow. Xemnas then appeared to be slamming the blades down on her one by one, smaller to how Roxas did to Sora a little over a year ago. When Donald saw that Kairi was struggling with Xemnas and his power, he blasted thunder right at him, which caused him to take another step back in pain. He then quickly when down on one knee as Kairi, Aqua, and Donald looked at him confused. _That's it? We barely lied a hand on him_, Aqua thought.

Meanwhile, Sora, Goofy, Mickey, and Riku were trying to fight off Demy but it seems that he had grown stronger over the past year. He seemed to almost fly through the air when he used his water based attacks to quickly move to another area. Soon another blast of thunder came from Donald, and soon Sora turned around to see Kairi and Aqua following him, moving on from the weaker Xemnas. Sora was also confused of why Xemnas was so weak, but he stopped thinking about it when he saw Demy coming right at him once again. Sora just barely missed the attack but was able to make up for it with a combo hit on Demy. Goofy then came in and began to hit him with his shield but was also hit by Demy's sitar. Riku then jumped in with his keyblade and was able to get a blast of dark aurora at him, which seemed to greatly wound him. As he tired to recover from Riku's attack, Aqua came up behind him and was able to get a combo hit on him. Demy was then able to use a very powerful wave of water that hit her head on, which cause her to fall to the ground. Demy then tried to get a combo hit on her and did successfully a few times. But as he was about to get a bigger combo hit on her, something stopped his sitar in mid air. Demy looked over to see that it was Xemnas, using some of his darkness to make the sitar freeze in mid air. Demy then looked at Xemnas upset by this. "Dude! I was just about to get a good combo on the girl! Why would you-" Demy was cut off.

"Our job is to weaken them, not beat them to death with you sitar," Xemnas stated as he summoned a corridor of darkness behind him.

"But , really? Come on!" Demy exclaimed as Xemnas walked up to him, grabbed him by his ear, and pulled him into the corridor of darkness with him. Aqua then got up from the attack a little weak, but then Donald used cure on her and she was fine.

"What was that about?" Aqua asked as everyone walked by her.

"I am not sure, but the real question is what was up with Xemnas? All we did was fire a blast of thunder and he fell to his knees," Kairi said.

"I guess not everyday is a good day, even for Xemnas," Riku commented.

"Well fellas I need to thank you for getting rid of those villians," Mickey said as he looked up at the keyblade masters.

"It's not a problem your majesty," Aqua said, "I just wish that the Organization would give us a break."

"I think we all wish that," Sora commented as he put his hands behind his head.

"Sorry your majesty but I think we should leave, we need to continue looking for Terra," Kairi said.

"I can't blame you good luck," Mickey said as he looked at Sora," And don't worry, when we figure out how to get Ven out of your heart we will signal you."

"We will be looking for that signal," Sora said as the other keyblade masters summoned their armor and keyblade riders and Sora followed. They then all took off on the keyblade riders, while they said farewell to the animals and started flying through the star lit sky.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter in your reviews. I want to update later tonight but I don't know if I will. So please look out for chapter 25!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone!**

**So we are getting into another Disney world, and it is one of my favorite Disney movies so I am excited. At first I thought that this world would not work in this story but after thinking about the orginal story line of the movie and me having an idea that i think you guys would like i desided to put it in here. **

**Oh and rizegreymon33 I desided that you can write a short story about the characters in the Oylimpus Colisum. I do not know if your story will be meconed in in my version of KH3 or if it will change the plot idea i have but you are welcome to write a short spin off story about it. I only ask that you do not make this like a whole KH3 novel or something but you can write a side story. Cant wait to read it!**

* * *

Sora, Aqua, Riku, and Kairi were once again riding through the air looking for a world that they could go to next. As Sora looked at every world he could, he spotted out a world that looked very familiar to him. The world looked like it just had a gigantic castle on it with a vast amount of woods surrounding it and there appeared to be a small town all the way at the bottom. Sora then looked at it a little longer before he realized what world it was. "It is the Beast Castle!" Sora exclaimed as everyone looked at him.

"Wait you mean the place were Belle lives?" Kairi asked as that also seemed to attract Riku's attention.

"Yeah, Aqua do you think we can go there? Who knows, Terra might show up their," Sora said as he looked over at Aqua.

"Sure, all of your friends have been nice to meet so far, and plus it looks like a world Terra would want to go to," Aqua said as Sora nodded rode his keyblade rider over to the dark world as the others followed. They all quickly made it over to the world and landed on the bridge that lead them to the castle. They then unsummoned their keyblade riders and armor. "So Sora , you know this place better then anyone, where should we look first?" Aqua asked as Sora zoned out and looked at the world.

"Well I guess first we should go and look in the castle, I am sure Lumiere and the others will help us looking for him," Sora said as they all walked up to the door. When Riku pushed on the door to try and get it open but it would not budge. It appeared that the door was locked from the inside, but it was not a problem for the keyblade masters. When Sora saw the door would not move he quickly backed a few steps away from the door and pointed his keyblade at it. A flash of light then came off the keyblade and fired straight at the door, almost opening it in an instant. The keyblade masters then walked in the castle and saw that there was no one in sight. After a few moments of looking around the giant castle, Kairi heard a voice in the distance.

"How did they get in the door?" A older voice said.

"I am not sure, I was excepting it to take longer for them to break in then that!" A French voice replied back. Just then Kairi looked over and saw two objects quickly hopping down the stairs. One of them was a gold candle stick that looked like it was using two of the places were the candles were as arms and the other place as his head. The other one was a older, wooden clock that appeared to be ticking in fear as it came running closer. "Hurry! We must get the door locked!" The candle said as the two objects approached the door, not even noticing that Sora and the others were there.

"Well here, give me a boost up!" The clock exclaimed as the candle tried to pick up the clock with the his candle hands, but the clock appeared to heavy for him.

"Ah, Lumiere, Cogsworth?" Sora said as the candle and clock then stopped to look at him before they quickly paied attention back at the door.

"Oh, Sora and his friends, sorry but we must get this door shut," Cogsworth said as Lumiere continued to try and lift the clock up to lock the door.

"Here let me help you with that," Aqua said as she took a few steps away from the door and pointed her keyblade at it as the beam of light shot at the door locking it shut. Lumiere and Cogsworth looked shocked at what she had just done.

"Thank you madam, now we would love to stay and chat but we need to go," Cogsworth said as they began to go down the hall, but they were stopped by Sora.

"Wait what is up with you guys? Why are you locking the doors and where is Beast?" Sora asked as Cogsworth and Lumiere turned to look at him.

"It is the townsfolk, they think the Beast is to terrifying to keep around and they are coming here to try and harm him," Lumiere said.

"We can't let them do that!" Sora exclaimed.

"But wait doesn't Belle live here? Can't she convince them to leave and that he isn't a monster?" Kairi pointed out.

"The master told Belle to leave a little while ago, she said she saw her father in the woods harmed so he let her leave to go and take care of him," Cogsworth said, "And it is terrible because he now seems depressed and I don't think we can keep the humans out all by ourselves!"

Sora then looked at his friends worried, there job here was to find Terra but he also wanted to help his friends. He knew Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts would not be able to stop the towns people and he didn't know if Aqua would let them stay and help. But then Aqua said something that shocked them. "Don't worry, we will stay and help you," she said as the other keyblade masters.

"But Aqua, don't you want to look for Terra?" Riku asked.

"I do, in fact I want to find Terra as soon as possible but right now it seems like they need as much help as they can get," Aqua stated, "Also Terra is strong, I am sure that he can find his way a little longer."

"Well thank you for your help, we are very grateful," Lumiere said as they heard a knock at the door.

"No how could they be here already! We are not prepared yet!" Cogsworth said as the knock got louder.

"Don't worry, you go try to convince Beast to snap out of it, we have it handled here," Sora said as the two objects.

The two objects then nodded just in time before multiple men broke the door down with swords and other weapons ready to attack whatever was coming in. Sora then looked at the men before he ran full speed at them with the other keyblade welders following. As they ran they summoned their keyblades and began to fight off the men one by one. Some of the men were not much of a challenge at all, with the keyblade welders being able to easily knocking their swords out of there hands and then knocking them to the floor with just a sweep of the keyblade. But it was clear that some of the other men were stronger and more skilled then the others, almost getting a hit on the keyblade masters. But when it came to those ones, Sora and the gang were able to block the attacks with the men's swords and were able to get them on the ground begging for mercy. In a period of time, most of the men were just barely trying to fight them off or running out the door by now. What Sora and the others did not know is that while they were trying to attack the men, one man in particular with long black hair and was wearing a red shirt and black pants snuck past the keyblade masters and was now looking through the hallways for the beast.

Meanwhile back in the castle entrance, Sora and the others managed to get all of the men out of the castle except for one, tall and fat man with the only weapon available was his short sword. He looked at the keyblade masters in fear as Sora gave him a death glare from across the room. Just as the man was about to charge at Sora he seemed to be stunned. As the man fell to the floor knocked out on the spot Sora saw what made the man go down, it was a young woman with brown hair pulled back in a blue bow matching her blue dress, who seemed to knock the man out with a frying pan. "Belle!" Sora exclaimed.

"Sora! Your here!" Belle exclaimed with a worried tone in her voice as she ran up to the group of keyblade masters.

"Belle, don't worry, we go it all under control all of the men were chased out of the castle," Kairi said.

"Thank goodness!" Belle exclaimed, "Thank you for chasing all of them out of here."

"No problem," Sora said to her, "I got to give it to you Belle, I am shocked that you made it out of the town, those people must have been charging at you for being with the Beast." Sora said assuming that the people found out about the Beast somehow through Belle.

"Oh I did not do this by myself, I had a friend of mine help me get here, Chip actually found him and he helped him bust my father and I out of the place the people locked us in," Belle said," I actually think that him and Chip are trying to chase out more people outside right now."

Just then they heard a voice coming from the outside. "And I think he just chased off the last one know," Belle said as whoever help her walked through the door with Chip on the floor by his side. Sora's mouth nearly dropped to the ground when he saw who it was. He had spiky blonde hair and was wearing all black and had a long, strong sword resting up against his shoulders.

Sora could bearly spit out what he was about to say. "No way, Cloud?"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER/SHOCKER! Are you guys happy Cloud is back in the story? I am I LOVE Cloud! And yes that was the idea i had that i meconded in the begining of this chapter. I am in a writing mood and I have nothing else better to do so I may update again later tonight. So please look out for chapter 26! and please keep it up with the reviews! come on we are only 11 way from 100 reviews! Remember it is my goal to get 100 reviews so please keep it up!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys!**

**So I am on a roll with writing today and feel like writing another chapter so I may update again later tonight.**

**Oh and to littleking9512 i acually read Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts by Star Tours Traveler and i must say it is one of my favortie kingdom hearts fanficions!I read the sequeal and loved it too! His story was acually the first fanfic i read on this sight and the reason i wanted a account. I love his story and I would recommend it to any kingdom hearts fan out there. Thank you for the sugesstion though!**

* * *

The four keyblade masters mouths nearly dropped to the floor when they saw that it was really Cloud standing in front of them. The last time Sora saw Cloud was when he was basically in a fight to the death with his dark half, Sephiroth. Sora did not know if he made it out of the battle alive or not but it looks like he just found out that he did survive the battle. "Cloud, is that really you?" Sora asked as Cloud looked down at the little teacup by his feet.

"Yeah, it is me, what is the big deal?" Cloud asked as Chip added on.

"What are you talking about Sora, I found Mr. Cloud in the town, why do you know him from before?" Chip asked.

"Yeah, Cloud I did not know what happened to you and you did not come back for awhile, the others and I were worrying about you, like Tifa," Sora said as it seemed to spark his attention when he said Tifa's name.

"I was working on getting back but I needed to help the cup here," Cloud said.

"Sora he was just trying to help Chip and Belle, t is not his fault he did not make it back sooner," Riku said as Chip smiled.

"Well if you all really need to get back to where you live, you are free to go," Belle said, "It does not look like anyone else needs your help right now. Thank you for chasing the men out of the castle and Cloud thank you for breaking me and my father out of the place they kept us in."

"No Problem" "Your welcome" Cloud and Sora said together as they then heard a loud roar coming from the other side of the castle. Sora and Belle knew who it was right at the start. That does not sound good, Roxas thought in Sora's head as Sora was thinking the exact same thing. Belle then began to panic as she listened to the echo of the loud roar.

"It's Beast! He is in trouble!" Belle exclaimed.

"Sora do you think that one of the men could have snuck past us?" Aqua asked as she turned to Sora, who also had a scared look on his face. It was clear that he was afraid for his friend.

"I am not sure but I do not want to find out the hard way by just standing here!" Sora exclaimed as he ran over to where the sound appeared to be coming from, the west wig, as the other keyblade masters, Belle, Chip, and Cloud followed after him. Along the way he did need to fight a few heartless, but they were not much of a challenge, with Sora's fear and anger was helping him fight the heartless and take them down quicker then he thought he would. Sora quickly made it up the stairs and ran through the hallways until he came to a room at the end of the hallway. He busted the door open to see that there was not a single person inside the room, which worried him. He looked in every corner of the room before Belle went out on the balcony of the room and looked down. "Beast!" Belle exclaimed.

Sora and the others then joined her on the balcony. They looked down to see Beast fighting a monstrous man with long black hair and a red shirt and black pants on. The man had a short but sharp sword pointed right at Beast as Sora's friend lied a few feet away from him in a lot of pain. It looked like that man had hurt him severely. "It is Gaston!" Belle exclaimed.

"Who is he?" Aqua asked as Belle looked down at the fight.

"He is a nasty man from my town that is upset because I refused to marry him! And he is hurting Beast!" Belle exclaimed as she could only watch the battle in horror as Gaston inched closer to Beast. It seemed like Gaston was trying to kill Beast but Sora could not let that happen. As Gaston got even closer to Beast, Sora was about to jump over the railing to help his hurt friend, but he saw someone go and beat him to it, Cloud. Gaston was just about to lay his sword down on Beast but before he could do that, Cloud jumped off over the railing down Beast. Cloud then used his sword to block the blow that was about to be made by Gaston and was able to push him back a few feet. "Who are you?" Gaston asked as Cloud began to stand up straight.

"I am your worse nightmare," Cloud said as Sora then followed him and jumped down on to the top of the castle with his keyblade raised. Just before Riku and he others were about to jump down to help them as well, a force field appeared, preventing them from jumping down on the roof. Beast then started to come around and was shocked that Sora was here and that he brought back up.

"Sora?" Beast said as Sora turned around to respond to his name.

"Don't worry we are going to help you," Sora said as he then moved his head to look up at the balcony, where Belle, Chip, Riku, Aqua, and Kairi were. Beast then moved his he in that direction too, to see that Belle was up on the balcony as well.

"Belle?" Beast said pleased as he began to get up, now that he knew Belle was alright, he was ready to fight for her. "That is it! I want you to leave my castle now or face the consciences!"

"Or else you will have to go through us!" Sora exclaimed as Cloud looked at him and nodded before directing his attention back to Gaston.

"Humph, I guess I have to go through you then," Gaston said as he then put his sword away and readied his bow and arrow. Sora, Cloud, and Beast were ready to throw all they had at Gaston. It would be a night the people in the castle would never forget.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter in you reviews. Come on we are only 8 away from 100 reviews! Remember that is my dream to get 100 reviews! i hope i will be able to update again tonight since i am still in a writing mood. So look ot for chapter 27!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyon!**

**Ok I am happy to anncoue that we have reache my goal of getting 100 reviews! Yay! I am soooo happy right now and who like to thank everyone who reviewed me. And since you guys were such amazing reviewers I gave you a little treat. In case you hvaen't notice I changed my profile picture to what you would call a teaser for KH3 The keyblade war! Tell me wht you think of it in your reviews!**

**oh and also to rizegreymon33 good luck on those exams! and to littleking9512 no i will not be using the Yuffie and Vincent pairing, trust me i do not like that paring either.**

**So anyway injoy chapter 27... ( My thrid chapter uploaded today! WOT WOT!)**

* * *

Sora, Cloud, and Beast were in their battle stances ready to throw whatever they had to make sure that Gaston got out of here. Sora had his kingdom key ready to attack before Gaston jumped up onto another part of the roof and was out of every ones sight. They then saw where he was when an arrow came from out of nowhere and almost hit Beast. Just then another arrow came from a different direction that was going straight for Cloud but he was able to block it with his sword. It was clear that Gaston was trying to win this battle by shooting them with arrows by hiding on other parts of the roof. Beast then looked around and saw Gaston moving to another area of the roof. Beast pointed it out to Sora who then fired a blast of fire at the selfish man and he then fell from the roof and on to the part of the roof that Sora, Cloud, and Beast were on.

Gaston then began to slowly get up as he put his bow and arrow away and pulled out his sword. He then stood steady farther away from the three heroes as he began to glow with darkness. Just then heartless began to appear around the area, attracted to Gaston's darkness. Sora then decided that he was going to wipe out some of the heartless before he went back to trying to get Gaston out of here. "The darkness has taken him!" Sora exclaimed as he began to wipe out more heartless, which were weaker heartless so he was able to wipe them out with one or two blows.

Meanwhile, Cloud and Beast where trying to stop Gaston as they went in an endless circle, both sides waiting for someone to attack first. Gaston then moved in and tired to harm one of them but they both moved out of the way successfully. Cloud then quickly dashed towards Gaston but he dodged it, then Beast quickly came up behind Cloud and started to attack Gaston. Gaston was trying to stop Beast by using his sword on him but Cloud was able to dash Gaston again this time hitting him. Just then Sora came in after he finished attacking the heartless and got a good combo on Gaston. Gaston then counter attacked the treat of Sora's combo by putting his sword out in front of him before Sora, Cloud, and Beast backed off of him. Gaston then jumped back up on another part of the roof that they were not on, but this time the three were prepared. As soon as the first arrow shot, nearly hitting Sora, Sora fired a blast of blizzard at him, causing him to fall to the ground quickly.

Gaston soon got up however and pulled out his sword once again, once this time, he went straight for Beast. Gaston charged at Beast with his sword but Beast was able to get out of the way fast enough. Cloud then quickly charged at Gaston, trying to make him stop going after Beast but Gaston just missed the attack. Sora then came up behind Gaston and was able to get yet another combo hit on him followed by a blast of thunder. Beast then had barely anytime to recover from what Gaston was trying to do to him because Gaston came charging right back at him. When Cloud saw this, he created a fireball from the tip of his sword and fired it at Gaston, which hit him dead on. Gaston then knelt down on one knee in pain as Beast walked up to him and grabbed him by his shirt and hung him off the roof. Gaston's face expression then showed that he was scared to death. "No please don't kill me! I will do whatever you want I swear!" Gaston pleaded.

Beast looked like he was not going to listen to Gaston's plea and throw him off the side of the roof but he did not. Instead, Beast's face expression changed and he now almost looked sorry for the guy. Beast then pulled Gaston in close to his face. "Don't ever come back," Beast said as he place Gaston on top of the roof.

"Beast!" Belle exclaimed as the force field that was separating them disappeared. Belle then held out her hand, inviting him to come up on the balcony with them.

"Belle," Beast said softly as he climbed the roof, scaling to the top of the balcony. Sora then looked at Cloud and punched him lightly on the shoulder, showing that he had done a job well done. Their celebration was short lived though when they heard a loud roar coming from Beast's mouth. Sora then looked over at Beast and saw that Gaston had climbed on his back and stabbed his sword into his side, and it looked like he was about to stab him again but Sora then fired a blast of light, which he didn't even know he could use up until now, right at Gaston. It hit Gaston dead on and made him fall off the castle to his doom.

Sora then looked at his injured friend as he quickly jumped on to the balcony as Cloud followed. Sora got on the balcony to see Beast resting on Belle's lap as she knelt down beside him with Chip, Aqua, Riku, and Kairi hovering around him, worried for his safety. "Beast! Your going to be fine! I promise," Belle exclaimed.

"Belle," Beast barely said, "At least I got to see you one last time." Beast eyes then slowly closed as Belle tried to wake him up by nudging him, but it did not work, Beast was gone.

"No..." Sora said as he made his keyblade disappear from his hands and shaded a tear. Cloud then patted him on the back comforting him as Belle said a few last words to her Beast.

"I love you," she said as everyone's attention then was focused on her and Beast as she mourned over his lifeless body, but then something unexpected happened. Small lights began to fall from the sky as beast's body slowly began to rise into the air. Everyone then began to look at him in awe as Beast's body began to change and take another form. He did not look like Beast anymore, he now looked human. His body then began to lower and land softly on the ground in front of him as he slowly started to come around.

The man then rose and looked into Belle's eyes. "Belle, it is me!" The man exclaimed as everyone standing on that balcony looked at him shocked. Belle then walked up to him and looked into his eyes, seeing that he had the same as Beast's.

"It is you!" Belle exclaimed as Sora began to wipe his tears and looked at Beast, shocked that the curse he spoke of a year ago was finally broken. He then looked at them with even wider eyes as him and Belle embraced in a deep kiss, which seemed to make the castle change back to the way it was. Riku then covered Chip's eyes as Belle and Beast kissed.

"Hey come on I want to see!" Chip exclaimed as Riku continued to hold his eyes. Just then Chip also transformed into a young boy, which cause Riku to stop holding his eyes in shock. Then Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Pots came out from the door and out on the balcony, changing their appearance as well.

"Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Pots! Look at us! The curse is broken!" Beast exclaimed as he then looked over at Sora and the others. "Sora!" He exclaimed.

"Hey Bea- well I guess I can't call you that anymore," Sora said as Chip ran over with Mrs. Pots.

"Yeah, well my name is Adam if you want to call me that," Adam said as he walked up to Sora with Belle by his side, "You know I really owe you one, you helped save my life," Adam then looked over to Cloud, "And you, I don;t even know you and you helped me, thank you."

"It is no problem," Cloud said as Belle looked at the group.

"Really, if you all did not show up who knows what could have happened," Belle said.

"Your welcome, and anytime," Sora said as Aqua nudged his shoulder.

"Sora, I think it is time we get moving," she said.

"Aw, you have to leave already?" Chip asked upset.

"Yeah but don't worry, we will be back soon," Riku said as he rubbed the little boy's head, messing up his hair.

"Well you are all welcome anytime you want," Adam said as Sora looked over at the door to see Cloud walking through it, but then he stopped him.

"Cloud wait!" Sora exclaimed as Cloud stopped to listen, "I almost forgot, there is a friend waiting for you at the Olympus Coliseum."

"A friend? Who?" Cloud asked.

"You will find out when you get there now go!" Sora said as Cloud nodded, it was basically his way of saying thanks, and was out the door.

"Well we will see you all later!" Belle exclaimed as Sora and the others nodded and summoned their keyblade riders and armor and flew into the sky.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter in your reviews. YEs we are sadly leaving the Beast Castle :( but we will be going into another Disney world next so keep you eyes pealed for chapter 28!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry I did not upload last night, I was going to but I forgot :P**

**Oh and by the way rizegreymon33 wrote a spin off story about my story after the events that happend in the Oylmpus Colisum. I would go and read it because it is really good! I could totally picture something like that happening after what happened there.**

**Remember I own nothing!**

* * *

Sora, Riku, Aqua, and Kairi were once again riding through the air looking around for worlds that they could go to next to search for Terra. Sora was looking at all of the stars in the sky when he noticed something out of the ordinary. He looked to his right to see a world, beginning to be covered in darkness. Sora then looked at it closer and saw what world it was, it was a world that he knew. It was the Radiant Garden.

"Guys look at the Radiant Garden!" Sora exclaimed as he pointed his hand toward the darkness covered world. When the other keyblade masters saw this, they looked at the world in disbelief.

"Leon, Vincent, and the others are still there! We need to help them!" Kairi exclaimed as they all road there keyblade riders towards the world. Aqua still wanted to find Terra as soon as possible but she knew that she had to help the people at that world. Terra, give me a little time okay. She thought in her head as they all road closer to the world.

When Sora road closer to the world he looked in front of Merlin's house to see Lightning, Hope, and Vincent trying to fight off several, stronger heartless. He knew he had to help them so when he road closer, he summoned his keyblade, causing his keyblade rider to disappear, and glided towards them, while the other keyblade masters quickly landed on a building and jumped down from the roof with their keyblades raise. Sora landed on the ground right in front of his other friends while he made his helmet disappear. "Miss me?" Sora said as he landed and stood in his battle stance.

"Sora!" The three of them exclaimed as they then saw Aqua, Riku, and Kairi land after they jumped off the roof and unsummoned their helmets. All of them then got their weapons ready to fight the heartless, which appeared to be angelstars and wyverns. The keyblade welders then ran up to them and tried to get air combos on them while Vincent and Lightning were shooting the ones they could not reach with their gun and gunblade. And whenever one of the heartless would fall from the attack in pain, Hope would go and finish them off. Everything seemed to be going smoothly but the heartless were continue to come. After each one of them destroyed about a dozen heartless with them still coming to fight, they were about to give up. "It is no use, they keep coming," Vincent said as more heartless surrounded the group. All of the heroes were back to back in a circle as one heartless charged at Sora. He used his keyblade to try and block the blow but was surprised when nothing came to attack him. He opened his eyes to see that the one heartless was gone and replaced by a man in goldish armor with a keyblade called earthshaker in his hand. It was Terra's lingering will.

When everyone saw the lingering will and stared at it in awe as it swiftly began destroying heartless one by one while the group still stayed in the circle back to back. Terra's will easily destroyed the heartless with a few sweeps of his keyblade. In a matter of seconds, all of the heartless where destroyed or the heartless that were unharmed fled the battle. The will stood there silently as Aqua slowly walked up to it. "Terra?" She said to the armor.

"No, but a part of him," he repeated from their last battle together.

"Thank you for helping us," Aqua said, "Are we done with the fighting now?"

The will did not reply at first. Instead it looked over at Riku and walked up to him slowly. When it got to Riku, who looked confused at this moment, and bent down to his level. "You, you are the one I have chosen," the will said.

"I am sorry, what?" Riku said as the willt then held out his keyblade right in front of Riku and began to say words that Terra said to Riku twelve years ago on Destiny Islands, hoping that Riku would remember.

"In your hand, take this key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend- no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or bellow, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love," the will said as Riku looked at the keyblade and the will strangely. But then after he looked at it for a few more seconds, he slowly move his hand and put it on the keyblade handle that the will held out to him. Riku then saw the keyblade glowed when he touched it and then suddenly had a flashback of that they when Terra gave him the power to wield the keyblade.

"Wait, now I remember," Riku said as Aqua walked up to him and the will shocked.

"I knew Terra had chosen you, I just must have forgotten," Aqua said, "Riku, Terra gave you the power to wield the keyblade."

"Small worlds I guess," Riku joked as then then heard a crash coming from the distance.

"Oh no the others are in trouble!" Sora exclaimed.

"Do any of you know how this happened?" Kairi asked Lightning, Vincent, and Hope.

"We where just having what seemed to be like a normal day but then several people showed up in black coats with the heartless," Hope explained.

"We have been trying to fight them off ever since they came but they are strong heartless," Lightning continued, "We think they are heading for the castle."

"What would they want there?" Sora asked.

"Probably a place to call their evil large," Vincent said.

"No we are not letting them turn this place back into what it used to be like," Sora said as he thought back to his first trip to when this place used to be called Hollow Bastion.

"Well then come on we need to go and help them!" Aqua said as the will, Sora, Kairi, and Riku followed as they ran toward the castle.

* * *

**Please tell me what you guys thought of this chapter in your reviews. We now have 124 of them! Yay! thank you for reviewing! You all don't know how much this means to me :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys!**

**Okay sorry I did not upload last night. I am only human and have other stuff to do unforunatly.**

**So before we begin I just want to give you a little update. Over this weekend I did finsih several of th last chapters for my next book, KH3 THe Keyblade War, and I am very prood of how they turned out. I know you will have to wait awhile to get there but I just thought you guys would like to know.**

**Also, if it is possible I would like to finish this book by the end of this week or next week. Then I might make a one shot about kingdom hearts inbetween this story and KH3 but i am not sure yet. But I will release KH3 shortly after I finish this story, so please, as soon as this story is over keep your eyes pealed for the next story!**

* * *

Sora, Riku, Aqua, Kairi, and the newly joined lingering will were running as fast as they could toward the castle to stop Organization 13 from taking the castle, and probably the rest of the Radiant Garden, over. Battling a few heartless along the way, they made it to the castle gates, but then left that area to go to the next. When they arrived in the place where Sora, Donald, and Goofy thought Demyx, they looked over to see Aerith, Tifa, and Yuffie, in the center with two figures in Organization 13 coats cornering them. It appeared that all three of them were completely worn out from the masked figures and could not fight anymore while the figures seemed to not be harmed at all. When Sora saw this he wasted no time but to get over there. "Hey! Leave them alone!" Sora shouted as the keyblade wielders ran up to them.

Sora and the others approached the figures with their keyblades ready to attack when the girls had a relieved look on their faces. Both of the figures then faced them, with their hoods still over their heads, blocking the face. Sora looked at the weapon of the first figure and saw that it looked a lot like a flower that was pink and had a longer petal on one side. He then looked at the other figures weapon that appeared to be on her knuckles and looked like claws. "Remove your hoods now!" Riku exclaimed.

The two figures then let out a short laugh before they removed their hoods. One them was a girl with blonde hair and had two pieces of it sticking up like anntennae and had an evil grin on her face. The other one had thick, pink hair with a muscular face and body. Both of them also had glowing yellow eyes, proving that they where with the Organization. _That is one ugly woman... _Sora thought.

_Sora, that is a man,_ Roxas thought in Sora's head, _In fact I know him, they were both members of Organization 13 but then after they were sent to Castle Oblivion they were killed, by you. _

_What? I have never seen them before in my life,_I couldn't have killed them, Sora thought.

_Yes you have, you just can't remember since Namine cleared your memory_, Roxas thought,_ anntennae girl is Larxene and pinky is Marluxia.  
_  
Sora then did not pay attention to Roxas and only looked at the two members of the Organization. "Larxene and Marluxia?" Sora said.

"Okay first off it is not Larxene and Marluxia anymore, it's Arlene and Lumaria," the pink haired man said as he rested his weapon on his shoulders, "And so you do remember us? I thought Namine cleared your memory of Castle Oblivion?"

"I didn't remember you, my nobody did," Sora said as the girl let out a dark grin.

"Oh so Roxas is back with you after all," Arlene said, "Can you tell him we still need a thirteenth member and the spot is wide open?"

_Not on your life,_Roxas thought. "He is not going to join your stupid Organization again!" Sora exclaimed.

"Well then maybe one of you can take the spot?" Lumaria said as he turned around to the three women. Yuffie and Tifa were on the ground trying to catch their breath while Aerith was just getting to her feet. Lumaria then pointed his weapon right at her as she tried to take a step back. Aerith had a look of fear on he face as Lumaria then took his scythe and brought it into the air. When it was back down at Aerith's level a ball of darkness began to form on the tip. Lumaria fired it as Sora and the others tried to run up to her to stop him but the ball came off of the tip fast. Aerith covered her eyes in hope of it missing her but it was coming straight at her. Then all of a sudden a bright beam of light that blinded everyone in the area appeared right in front of Aerith as something from that light came and hit the darkness ball, destroying it. Aerith then opened her eyes as the light faded and was completely shocked, just as much as everyone else, who it was.

"Zack!" Aerith and the keyblade masters exclaimed as Zack brought down his SOLDIER sword, which appeared to be the weapon that stopped the dark ball. Zack then let out a grin as he turned his head toward Aerith behind him.

"Miss me?" Zack said as he then looked to the left to see another familiar person helped Yuffie, and was now helping Tifa up.

"Cloud!" Tifa and, once again, the keyblade masters exclaimed as Cloud helped her up and got out his sword as Tifa looked at him in disbelief. He then stood right next to Zack, working as a wall between the Organization 13 members and the women. Cloud and Zack were then joined by Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, and the lingering will and they all stood in their battle stances ready to fight the two Organization members.

"Aqua, Kairi, get them out of here, we got this," Sora said to the two teenagers as the nodded and got Aerith, Tifa, and Yuffie out of the area and to another spot. Lumaria and Arlene looked at the five remaining and only laughed.

"Please, we can take you all easily," Arlene said as she got her knuckles ready to fight. Lumaria also got his weapon ready to attack the five heroes.

Zack and Cloud got their swords ready to attack while Sora, Riku, and the lingering will also were ready. The two groups gave each other a death glare before they both charged at each other.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter in your reviews. And please look out for chapter 30!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey everyone!**

******I cant believe we are in the thirties for chapters, this is crazy and awesome**!

**So I love this chapter and the next chapter since there is a lot of action in it so i am excited. Also my two favorite final fantasy characters came back in the last chapter, Zack and Cloud! I hope that you guys like this chapter and the next one because I do.**

**Also, I did not put this in the first chapter whn I should have had so I am going to put it in now. It is the secert message that can be unlocking in KHDD so (Ahem...**

**"The past will be reawakened as a new number In never-before seen detail Prepare yourself for the awakening of the next number." **

**So enjoy chapter 30...**

* * *

Sora, Riku, Terra's lingering will, Cloud and Zack were charging at Arlene and Lumaria at full speed to try and stop them and the rest of the Organization from taking over the Radiant Garden. Sora had is keyblade ripped tightly as he and Zack charged at Arlene as she crossed her arms, readying her foudres. As Sora ran closer she threw one of the knives at him, that he barely missed, as he and Zack continued to run at her. Sora came around her through the front end while Zack quickly hopped over her and was able to get a combo hit on her from behind. "Lightning!" She exclaimed after Zack finished the combo on her. Just then multiple flashed of lightning came out from the sky and began hitting the two heroes luckily, both of them were able to dodge a good portion of the flashes.

When the lightning finally stopped, Arlene then threw two knives straight at Zack's chest. Since he was still recovering from the lightning attacks, one of them it hit him dead on straight at his chest. Thankfully, he was wearing armor on his chest and when the knife hit him, it came flying right off, but the other knife came and slashed him on his arm. He grabbed it and saw that it was bleeding slightly when he put his hand on it but tried not to think about it and went back to fighting. Sora then ran up to her again as he was able to get another combo hit on her. When he stopped for a split second, Arlene dashed at him with her knives raised and was able to hit Sora, but not enough to break the the skin. When she dashed at him again, Sora was able to deflect the hit with his keyblade before Zack came up with his sword and was able to hit her a few times.

After this hit by Zack, Arlene got very agitated and gripped her knives harder in between her fingers. She then began to levitate in the air and raised her hand into the air. She then brought her hand down hard and out of her hand came all of the knives in between her fingers and they hit the ground. When they made contact with the ground, lightning struck and nearly hit Sora and Zack. They were both able to dodge the attacks but Sora was hit by one, shortly paralyzing him. Arlene then tried to come and hit Sora with her knives as he was down on one knee, but Zack jumped in front of him and blocked the attack. When it looked like Arlene was going to come and try to attack the two again but Sora then fired a blast of blizzard at her while he was still down on one knee. Zack then was able to get a combo hit on her as she fell to the ground and her knives fell out between her fingers.

...

Riku, Terra's lingering will, and Cloud charged at Lumaria about the same time Sora and Zack charged at Arlene, and had their weapons raised. Riku had the way to dawn in his hands as he fired a blast of dark arua right at Lumaria, who only moved to the left slightly as the ball of darkness when right past him. Cloud's sword then made contact with Lumaria's weapon as the lingering will fired a blast of fire right at Lumaria, who was still trying to fight back Cloud. The fire hit Lumaria head on and he brought his weapon back, acting like he was in pain. Riku then saw this and ran up to him with his keyblade raised but this appeared to only be an act and when Riku go to him, Lumaria swung the plant like weapon at Riku, flinging him back. The lingering will then ran up to him and was able to get a combo on him but then Lumaria jumped into the air and came down, slamming his scythe into the ground causing a shock wave. That wave sent the lingering will and Riku flying as they both landed on the hard ground.

When the wave hit, Cloud was able to jump up in the air and dodged it. When Lumaria saw that Cloud jumped in the air, he followed him and jumped into the air as well, right at Cloud with his weapon raised. Cloud then got his sword ready as Lumaria came closer to him and their two weapons collided in the air. Both of them tried to slash each other but each one was blocked until they fell to the ground. When they both hit the ground Cloud was able to get a combo on Lumaria before he dashed at him and hit him a few times. Riku then came up from behind and was able to get another combo on him before the lingering will came up and made a ball of fire and darkness come off the tip of his keyblade and hit Lumaria, causing him to fall to the ground on pain.

...

"How did you like that?" Sora exclaimed as Riku, Zack, Cloud, and the lingering will came back next to him and they all looked at Arlene and Lumaria, who were standing up, but breathing heavily in pain.

Arlene then let out a deep laugh as darkness appeared around the two of them. "I find it so funny that even though you won this battle, you know you are going to lose this war," Arlene said as she and Lumaria vanished into a corridor of darkness. Sora, Riku, and the lingering will unsummoned their keyblades as Zack and Cloud put their swords away.

"It looks like you chased those fools off," Kairi's voice said behind them, by the sound of it, it seemed that all of the girls came back. All of five young men turned around and saw that they really were here. Zack had a different approach though and when he turned around, Aerith ran up and hugged him deeply. Zack quickly hugged her back as she heard her cry a little bit on his chest. She then removed her head from his chest and smiled at him.

"Zack, I thought you were dead," Aerith said as she looked at Zack like an angel appeared before her eyes.

"I was, and I feel into darkness,but Sora and the other keyblade masters helped helped me find the light," Zack said as Aerith only smiled again before she turned her head to see that Zack's arm was bleeding from Arlene's knives. She then put her hand on top of it and in a flash of light, the cut and blood was gone.

"Trust me, you are not the only one who was surprised," Cloud said as he let out a smile, the first smile Sora ever saw on Cloud's face. Tifa then ran up to Cloud and looked at him smiling as he smiled back. Yuffie then came up to the group.

"Leon and some of the others are trying to fight off more members of the Organization by the castle, I would go and help them out," Yuffie said, "We would help too but those two cowards sent more heartless into town before you guys showed up, I think we should go help them."

"Don't worry about us, you guys just go and help Lightning and the others," Aqua said as they all nodded and Zack, Cloud, Aerith, Tifa, and Yuffie went toward the town. Sora, Riku, Aqua, Kairi, and the lingering will then headed toward the castle, where Riku and an unexpected surprise was there waiting for them.

* * *

**Please tell me what you guys thought of this chapter in your reviews. I want to update today or tommorow but i just started summer school and have been busy. I will try to do anything to get a lot of chapter out this week so please look out for chapter 31!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys!**

**So this chapter and the next chapter are very actiony so I am really happy because these are some of my favortie kinds of chapters to write.**

**This chapter was supposted to be longer, but for the sake of getting a chapter out today I release a shorter version. The part that was also suposted to be part of this chapter will be in the next chapter.**

* * *

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, and the lingering will were running toward the castle to fight what ever Organization 13 members they had to so they could not take over the Radiant Garden. Sora and the others ran through the crystal cave and exited out into the great maw. When they got out of the great maw, they were in the place where Sora had fought Sephiroth. They then looked over to the place Sephiroth once stood and saw a young man with dark tan skin and white hair in an Organization 13 robe. To the right and left of him were two other figures in Organization 13 robes with the hoods up and they were all looking down at something. They looked over to what ever it was they were looking at to see that it was Leon down on the ground with Lea next to him on one knee in pain, it was clear that they had lost the battle.

"Hey, I take it you are the ones that trying to take over the Radiant Garden?" Sora asked as the figures looked at him. Aqua was completely shocked by the man with dark skin and white hair. As she continued to look at what appeared to be a younger version of Xehanort, the two figures next to him removed their hoods, showing who they really where. The one man to the right of the younger Xehanort had long black hair and dreadlocks and had multiple lances in his hands. The other one on the left of the young Xehanort had light blonde almost white hair and was shuffling a stack of cards in his hands. The two of them had creepy yellow eyes, matching the younger version of Xehanort. "Young Master Xehanort, Luxord and Xaldin?" Sora asked since he knew the names of the two Organization members probably changed.

"It is now Dilan and Rould," the dread locked man said as young Master Xehanort began to walk up closer.

"I take it you came to fight us for this castle?" The young version of the groups worst enemy said as he made a pair of blue ethernal blades appear in his hands, that looked a lot like Xemnas's blades but a light blue color.

"We are here to protect this castle and the people that live in the town!" Riku said as Kairi casted cure on Leon and Lea, who then got up and stood next to the group of keyblade wielders.

"You are all taking a big gamble to fight us," Rould said, "This is going to be an interesting game."

Sora was already fed up with the Organization trying to take over the world so he then charged at young Xehanort with Aqua and the lingering will behind him. Lea then looked over at Dilan and looked at Kairi, they both nodded and ran towards him. Riku then looked at Leon, figuring that they were going to work together to take down Rould, so they charged at him as well. This would definitely be a fight the Radiant Garden would never forget.

...

Riku and Leon charged at Rould who was still shuffling him cards, which seemed like all he ever did. As the two got closer to him, Rould threw several of his razor sharp cards at the two. Luckily, both of them dodged the attack and then looked at the cards fly passed them and get stuck in the rock hard wall behind them. Riku then jumped up in the air and tried to detract him while Leon dashed up to him and got a good combo hit on him with his gunblade. Rould then shuffled his cards again as they began to transform into larger cards. "Everyday I'm shuffling!" Rould said as Riku then thought to himself. Isn't that part of a song? he asked himself as he then had to get ready for Rould's next attack.

Rould then commanded his huge cards and pointed them toward Riku and Leon. Half of the cards then went toward Riku and the other half went toward Leon. The ones that went by Riku circled him, making him dizzy, but he was able to snap out of it and cut all of the cards in half with his keyblade in a sweep. The ones that went toward Leon were hitting him with the corners of the card, leaving Leon barely injured before he quickly sliced each card one by one. He and Riku then charged at Rould again, this time getting a double combo attack on him. Rould proved to be an easy match for the two strong heroes. "Did you really think you could beat us with paper?" Leon asked.

...

Lea and Kairi ran towards Dilan who had many lances circling him from every direction, with their keyblades raised. When the lances were circling him, Kairi saw that there seemed to be a spot she could hit him from, if she jumped up into the air and attacked from there. So she quickly jumped high into the air and brought her destiny embrace down on Dilan, who was surprised that she was able to hit him. Lea then jumped into the air as well and released a powerful blow of fire from his keyblade, Kairi was shocked at how powerful the fire was, but she was expecting it at the same time also. Dilan was then able to get a short combo hit on Kairi with many of his lances before Lea came up from behind him and was able to get a combo hit on him.

Kairi then shortly recovered from Dilan's attacks before she broke a sweat from who hot Lea's flames were. She then saw that her, Dilan, and Lea were in a circle of fire, that appeared to be very high. She then looked an saw that Lea jumped into the fire, leaving her and Dilan alone. Dilan began to walk closer to her and got his lances ready to attack. He brought his lances down on her but she was able to guard it with her keyblade, and then was able to hit him with a blast of light. Dilan came back from that attack very weak, and then to make things worse for him, Lea came out of the fire behind him and blasted him with a huge surge of fire. Dilan then saw that hit back was on fire and quickly tried to put it out with his lance but Kairi was able to get it out just fine by getting yet another combo hit on him. The circle of fire then vanished from around them and both Lea and Kairi seemed to be happy that they one the fight but then when they looked over at the fight with Sora, Aqua, and the lingering will versus young Xehanort, there whole mood changed.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter in your reviews. Happy Rould and Dilan are in the new Organization or not? Sorry if you guys did not like this chapter. Personaly I love the next chapter but something tells me you guys are going to be very upset at the end of it... So look out for chapter 32! If i do not fall asleep I woull upload later tonight!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey everyone!**

**So I was able to stay awake and type up the next chapter really quick. I really like this chapter but I do not think you guys will like it well because... you guys will have to read to find out.**

**Well since i have really nothing else to say i am just going to say this... I own nothing!**

* * *

Sora, Aqua, and the lingering will were running towards young Xehanort as he got his ethernal blades ready to do whatever it took to destroy them. Sora was the first one to get to young Xehanort and tried to attack him with his kingdom key, but young Xehanort was able to easily block the attack and push Sora back. The lingering will and Aqua then ran up to the young version of the man that ruined both of their lives and tried to get a combo or something on him. Aqua was coming from one direction while the will was coming from another so they thought that they had this man cornered. But then young Xehanort put out both of his hands with one ethernal blade in each one and was able to guard both of there attacks. Young Xehanort then pushed Aqua back with his power because the lingering will was inflamed to see him. The will and young Xehanort were then lock together in combat as they both tried to bring each other down, even though they were almost evenly matched. "So you are the one that I fought in my future," young Xehanort said as he then pushed the lingering will back.

When young Xehanort pushed him back, Sora came up from behind him and was able to get a good combo hit on him. But then young Xehanort was then able to counterattack the rest of the combo when he hit one of his ethernal blades into the ground that caused large rocks to form around him, sending Sora flying. Aqua then used reflect on him to take up most of the damage Sora would have received before she then charged at young Xehanort again, this time with a flame appearing at the tip of her keyblade. She then blasted fire at the young Xehanort but he was able to block it but Aqua hen ran up to him again and their two weapons met. The lingering will then came up from behind him and was able to get a combo hit on him. It was clear the young Xehanort was getting annoyed with them.

The lingering will then ran up to young Xehanort again with his keyblade raised but then young Xehanort put both of his ethernal blades together, creating the ethernal sword. Young Xehanort then took it and swung it right at the lingering will, sending him right into the air towards Sora. He then fired a blast of darkness at Sora, who was just starting to get to his feet. It hit Sora and he fell to the ground as Aqua began to run towards young Xehanort again. Her keyblade was locked with his ethernal sword, but then his sword proved to be victorious. He was able to swing her keyblade around and throw it at the rock hard wall, and then got a very hard combo on Aqua. He continued to get the combo on her before he then fired a blast of darkness at her, causing her to fall to the floor in pain. Young Xehanort then pointed the ethernal sword right at her chest. "It is such a shame, ones powerful enough to become a light do not come around very often," young Xehanort said, "And I know I was given orders to kill you only in an emergency but lights can always be replaced!"

He then brought the ethernal sword pointing at Aqua's chest down as Aqua covered her eyes. _Ven, Terra, I am sorry,_ she thought before she then got ready for the ethernal sword to go straight threw her chest. When a few seconds went by and all she heard was a faint sound of young Xehanort laughing, she opened her eyes, only to see that the ethernal sword was not threw her chest. She then looked right in front of her and saw Terra's lingering will, with his back facing her and the end of the ethernal sword threw his body. She was completely shocked that the lingering will stepped in front of her and took the sword to the chest instead. The lingering will then fell apart right before her eyes and then appeared to turn into just not connected parts of Terra's armor. Aqua's eyes then began to tear, since that was basically all she had left of her friend. Aqua then looked behind young Xehanort, to see Sora coming up behind him and getting a good combo on him before he fired a blast of light right at his chest. Young Xehanort then stood weakly, grasping his chest, standing next to his two other Organization members.

"That's what you get for destroying Terra's lingering will!" Sora exclaimed as he used cure on Aqua, who then stood up.

"Well do you think I care? I was thinking this place was not good enough for us anyway," young Xehanort said as he then disappeared in a corridor of darkness along with his two Organization members. Sora and the others then unsummoned their weapons as Aqua knelt down next to the pieces of Terra's armor. She then saw the helmet of it and grasped it near her chest.

"That was all I had left of him," Aqua said with more tears appearing in her eyes. She then felt a warm hand on her shoulder and looked up to see the hand belonged to Lea.

"Don't worry, it only means that his will was freed, that means that were ever Terra is, his is now complete," Lea said as Aqua looked up at him and smiled.

"Lea that was one of the smartest things I ever heard you say," Leon commented as Sora, Kairi, and Riku let out a faint laugh, since they two were upset over the loss of their armor friend.

"So you chased those cowards out of the Radiant Garden?" A voice said, coming from over in the entrance to the area. They all looked over to see it was Ienzo accompanied by two other people. One of them was an older man with long blonde hair and in a lab coat matching Ienzo's. The other was a man with a muscular body and had short orange hair.

"Ienzo, Even, Aeleus," Riku said as Sora looked at the group of three men. _Roxas, who are the two men with Ienzo?_ Sora asked his nobody.

_When I knew them, their names were Vexen and Lexaeus, they were members of Organization 13 before they went to Castle Oblivion and were killed,_ Roxas explained.

_What did I kill them too?_ Sora asked.

_No, Riku killed Ienzo and Aeleus, but it seems they are fine know, Lea killed Even, and by the looked of it, they still have bad blood,_ Roxas said as Sora looked over at Lea, who rolled his eyes at the sight of Even._ But I take it if they are with Ienzo, they are on our side._

"So looks like you deposed of them all," Even said as Aeleus then walked up beside them.

"Yeah, they are gone, the castle is safe now," Kairi replied.

"Good, but we are not her to make sure everything is okay, we are here for Sora," Aeleus said.

"What do you need me for?" Sora asked.

"Yen Sid contacted me threw the computer system in the castle, he said he has figured out away to get Ventus out of your heart safely," Ienzo said as Aqua then turned from sad, to overjoyed in a matter of seconds.

"That is great!" Aqua said as she then stood up.

"Yes he wants you to get over there as soon as possible," Even said.

"Well tell him we are on our way!" Sora said as he and the other keyblade masters then summoned their armor and keyblade riders, "Got it all handled here?" Sora asked Leon and Lea.

"I think we have the fort down," Leon said as Lea came up to Aqua.

"And don't worry sweet cheeks, your friend's will was just released, you will find him soon, got it memorized?" Lea said.

"I got all of it memorized, Lea," Aqua said as Sora, Riku, and Kairi then began to race off into the stars as Aqua quickly followed, heading toward the Mysterious Tower to get to the next step of Ven getting out of Sora's heart.

* * *

**Well guys, the end is closer in sight more then ever. There are probably going to be at the most 10 chapters left and then we move on to KH3. I am really excited for it too! So please look out for chapter 33!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey everyone!**

**So as I said in the last chapter this story is close to being done so i am pretty excited. I am really looking forward to what you guys will think of the final chapters.**

**This chapter is okay but it had to happen, many important things happen in this chapter so it had to be there. But the nexxt chapter (and possibly the chapter after that if it becomes to long) is my favorite chapter in this book well because... well you guys will have to wait.**

* * *

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Aqua were riding on their keyblade riders toward the Mysterious Tower now that Yen Sid has figured out away to get Ven out of Sora's heart safely. When they finally saw the world in view, Aqua began to get butterflies as they began to land. Shortly after this, she will be able to see her friend again after twelve years. They quickly landed, unsummoned there armor and keyblade riders and went into the tower, walking up the long flight of spiraling stairs fast and entering the room at the very end. They opened the door to see Yen Sid sitting in his desk as always with Mickey standing in front of the desk, who stopped facing Yen Sid when he heard the door open. Sora then looked around to see Donald and Goofy were not there, and figured that they when back to the Disney Castle. "You have arrived," Yen Sid said as he stroked his fingers down his beard.

"Yeah, we told you we would be back as soon as you figured out away to get Ven out of my heart safely," Sora said as everyone else got into the room.

"Yes, thankfully Mickey and I were able to figure out away," Yen Sid said.

"Great!" Aqua said cheerfully as Sora seemed not as sure.

"Uh, how exactly are you going to do that?" Sora asked. _You'll be lucky if they do not have to heart surgery on you,_ Roxas thought in Sora's head, not being very supportive.

_Shut up,_ Sora thought back as Yen Sid nodded at Mickey, who had just summoned his keyblade, who was walking up closer to Sora

"Now Sora, Yen Sid placed pure light into my keyblade, I am going to place it around your heart, like a shield," Mickey explained, "You may feel a pinch in your chest but you will be fine."

"Okay, just get it over with," Sora said as Mickey brought his keyblade closer to Sora. As it got closer, a flash of light began to form at the tip of the keyblade. When the keyblade was touching Sora's chest, he did feel a slight pain, but Sora figured that it was just the light entering his body. Mickey then pulled the keyblade away and smiled, Sora however only looked down at his chest. "Ah, what did that do exactly?" Sora asked.

"The light that Mickey placed in you will work as a shield for your heart," Yen Sid said, "All you have to do is go to Ven and unlock your heart. The shield of light will protect your heart and it will release Ven's, if we are correct, Ven's heart will make it's way back into his body. However, this process will leave you weak for a few moments, so when you do unlock your heart you will have to make sure there is no one around you to fight you. If there is someone you must fight, odds are you will be to weak and lose the battle."

"Well we will make sure no one will be there when he unlocks his heart, and if there is, we will fight them off for him," Riku said as Sora smiled at this.

Yen Sid nodded at this as Mickey then spoke up. "Well fellas, Ven's body is at Castle Oblivion, if I were you I would get over there as soon as you can."

"We will head over there right now!" Aqua said, beginning to get very excited that she will finally see her friend again. Sora, Riku, and Kairi then nodded there heads and they then left the room. They then got outside, summoned there keyblade riders and armor and headed in the star lite sky towards Castle Oblivion.

...

Sora and the others quickly landed there keyblade riders on the path to Castle Oblivion as they looked around, and then all went up the path towards the castle._ We are almost there Ven,_ Aqua thought as she saw the top of the castle in view. Before they got to the base the castle was on they stopped. "Well are you ready to get Ventus out of your heart?" Aqua said as she turned to Sora.

"Yeah, lets go and get your friend out of here," Sora said as they then heard voices coming from the entrance of the castle. Sora and the others were not expecting someone to be here, so they summoned there armor and keyblade riders once again and flew next the the land mass the castle was on, so they could still hear what the people were saying.

"I have to say I think this castle is a much better candidate for our headquarters then that stupid 'Radiant' Garden place," one layed back voice said.

"I have to agree with you on that one for once, I can not even believe I was stuck living there for my first life," another, lifeless voice said. Sora knew who the people were by there voices, it was Braig and Isa.

"Same here," Braig's voice said,"It also gets us a better chance of getting rid of those lights once and for all."

"Well we need them to forge the X-Blade but for the most part you are correct, they need to come here to get that one light on the thirteenth floor out of his coma," Isa said as Sora spotted them going down the path that existed the area.

"Yeah and when they do come here they will have to face all of the twelve members of Organization 13!" Braig exclaimed, "They will not stand a chance."

"Most certainly, they will not win against us," Isa said as they walked on the path, out of sight.

"Braig and Isa? They are part of the new Organization too?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah, just what we need," Sora said as they hovered there keyblade riders toward the sky once again.

"Well there is no way we can fight all of them now, we better go tell Yen Sid about this and then come back, it is just not safe," Kairi said as the others nodded, completely agreeing with what Kairi said. They then all flew farther into the sky and headed back toward the Mysterious Tower.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter in your reviews. I can not wait to get the next chapter (s) out! Like i said before it is my favorite chapter(s) in this book! So look out for chapter 34!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys!**

**Ok so just so you know this is not my favorite chapter in this book yet, I thought it was to long so i seperated it into smaller chapters.**

**Also I NEED YOU GUYS AGAIN! It involes my next story KH3. So I have two ideas that I like for the next story, one involves mostly Sora, while the other is like KH2 were my oc is fetaured in the begining and then the rest of the story (Most of it) revolves around Sora. I am horrible at making desions so i will leave this up to you guys. But just so you know, I feel like i can do more with the story if i have my oc in the begining (and not boring like the beginging of KH2) and Sora fetaurd a little later on. I do not know if you guys like oc's or not but please anwer this question in your reviews. Also it might take me awail to upload the next chapter since the next chapter is vital to KH3.**

**So please help me out here, YOUR OPION MATTERS!**

* * *

Sora and the others quickly flew back to the Mysterious Tower, unsummoned their keyblade riders and armor, and entered the tower going up the flight of stairs. When they made it to the end of the hall and entered Yen Sid's room, he and Mickey were shocked to see them. "You are back already?" Yen Sid asked.

"Where is Ven?" Mickey asked after that as he looked up at the four keyblade masters.

"The castle, Castle Oblivion, the organization made it into there headquarters and they are preparing for our arrival," Sora said as Yen Sid and Mickey looked at him even more shocked.

"Gosh are you sure?" Mickey asked as Yen Sid began to give them even more attention then before.

"Yeah, we heard Isa and Braig talking about it, they are planning to take us down when we get there," Riku explained as Yen Sid rested his elbows on his desk and held his hands together.

"Well this is definitely a problem," Yen Sid said as he looked at the keyblade masters with open eyes, :In that case then we need more people to go to the castle, we must fight them if we want Ven to wake up."

"Who will come to help us?" Kairi asked as Mickey walked closer to the other lights.

"I will definitely come with you guys!" Mickey said happily, "And I am sure that Donald and Goofy will help out too."

"And as his master, I will make Lea come and help to, not sure if he will be much of a help but it is wort a shot," Yen Sid joked.

"Do you think that will be enough help?" Sora asked.

"Well that is all we really have who can help, it is not like we have anymore volunteers to possibly lose their life," Riku said.

"So I take it this is a fight to the death then?" Sora asked as Yen Sid took his hands apart and placed them on his lap.

"It seems like that is what is going to happen," Yen Sid said as Sora turned to see Aqua smiling. Confused by this he asked her a question. "Aqua what's up?" Sora asked as Aqua looked at him.

"It's just, it proves to me more then ever that I have to let you do something for me, Sora," Aqua said as Sora looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked as Aqua turned to him.

"I wanted to show Ven something when he woke up, but since it might take a while for him to wake up, I was wondering if you could take him somewhere for me," Aqua said.

"Where?" Sora asked as Aqua took a breath.

"I want you to take him into the past, to see his original world," Aqua said as Sora looked at her, "You see the Land of Departure was not his original world, another world was. I wanted to take him to his world in the past to see me, Terra, and our old master visiting it shortly after the three of us became friends. I want him to see this and I was going to once he was back in his body, but I think I now want you to see this too."

"Sure I guess I could go there in the past," Sora said as Aqua smiled and turned toward Master Yen Sid.

"Master, would you open a portal thirteen years in the past for me?" Aqua asked as Yen Sid smiled at her.

"Of course I can, if this really means that much to you that Ven and Sora see this," Yen Sid said, "What is this world called?"

"It is called Wayward Town, do you think you can open it?" Aqua asked.

"Most certainly," Yen Sid said as he stood from his chair and turned slightly. Then from his hand appeared a faint light that then shot out and made a portal, simalier to the corridors of darkness but not full of darkness at all. Before Sora left, Yen Sid had to tell him something. "Remember Sora, you must not change anything the past, this could effect the future greatly," he said.

"Don't worry I won't," Sora said as he stepped threw the portal. Yen Sid then sent Mickey out to go and get Donald and Goofy, and Aqua out to go and get Lea. Riku then had to talk to something about Kairi that she has been talking about doing for a long time now. "Kairi, I am telling you, he will not say no, just do it," Riku said as Kairi held her hands together nervously.

"But Riku, this is something the three of us made fun of forever, who knows what he will-" Kairi was cut off by Riku, who was getting a little aggravated since she had been talking about doing this for so long but hasn't had the guts to do it.

"I am telling you, you need to do this, he will not say no I am sure of it," Riku said as Kairi put her hands down by her side and looked up at Riku with fear in her eyes. That fear soon turned to a smiling face.

"Fine I will do it, Yen Sid I am going to Destiny Islands, I will be back soon," Kairi said as she left the room and went outside to summoned her keyblade rider and armor, she was going to Destiny Islands for something that could change her life.

* * *

**Please tell me what you guys thought of this chapter in your reviews. Remember I NEED to know if you guys want an oc/Sora KH3 or a just Sora KH3. PLEASE I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey everyone**

**Okay i saw that there was some confusion in the last chapter notice. I am NOT going to pair Sora and an oc togther and that wasn't even what I was planning in the begining! I guess i typed it differently and stuff but I am not nor will I ever pair Sora with a character other than Kairi. Ever since I first played that game I have always thought Sora and Kairi were made for each other. They are PERFECT for each I was trying to say is that it will be like KH2 where Roxas will be featured shortly in the begining and then Sora would be in the longer half. So now that the confusion is cleared up, do you still think I should make the story mostly about Sora or have my oc in the begining and then have Sora. Please tell me in your reviews again now that the confusion is gone. Remember to take this into consideration that I think I can do more with the oc and Sora story but I am leaving it up to you guys anyway.**

* * *

Sora went through the portal that lead to Ven's original home world in the past. As Sora made it through the portal, he had to shieild his eyes from the blinding sunlight that the world was giving him. When the light finally calmed down, he opened his eyes to see a small town, that looked a lot like Twilight Town but was much smaller. He walked over a little bit to his right and saw that the whole town seemed to be up on a flat hill, and it had stairs that went down to the flat ground around the town, which was a beach that was surrounded by a large blue ocean. The world was so peaceful and quiet, that reminded Sora of his home on Destiny Islands. It was Ven's home world, Wayward Town.

Sora began to look around the small world, walking on the stone road below him as he began to look around for Aqua, Terra, and their old master so he could see the conversation they had about Ven. He walked over down the road and saw only a few people, but he did not see the people he was looking for. He looked over down another road to see three people sitting on the short brick wall working as a separation between the town and the lower area at the beach. When Sora saw the quick flash of blue hair he knew that it had to be them. Sora then quickly went by them and hid behind a building close to them, he did not want to risk changing the future. "So this is really his home world?" Aqua asked as she looked at the older man standing in between them.

"Yes, Master Xehanort told me that this is were he found him," Aqua's old master said. Sora then remembered that his name was Master Eraqus as the younger man, who must have been Terra spoke to him.

"Why did Master Xehanort take him from his world? Did he find him the way he was when he first arrived at the Land of Departure?" He asked as Master Eraqus folded his hands and put them on his lap. Terra and Aqua looked at the older man with much attention, giving him it all when he spoke.

"That is what Master Xehanort told me, he is not sure how all of his memories were wiped out," the older master continued, "He took him from the world thinking he could train him how to use his keyblade properly."

_Well that's a lie_, Sora thought to himself, he did not even know how the three of them could believe that heartless man. They believed him then, but now they knew that he could put the fate of all of the worlds in jeopardy.

"But he did not know where to start correct?" Aqua said as she looked up at the orange and red setting sun. _Hey Sora, bet you don't know why the sun sets red_, Roxas said in his head, thinking about the day Axel, and now Lea, told him. _Because the red light travels the farthest_.

_Nice to know_, Sora thought back, not really caring about what Roxas said to him, he only cared about the conversation that was happening right in front of him right now.

"Correct, that is why he brought him to me, so I could train him as my apprentice instead," Eraqus said, "I must say from the first day he first arrived he has shown that he has lived up to my standards."

"I have to agree with you, he has come very far," Terra said as the older keyblade master removed his hands from his lap.

"Now don't tell Ventus this but when he first arrived here the only thing that went through my mind was 'oh great another one I need to baby sit'," Maser Eraqus joked.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Terra said while he and Aqua let out a faint laugh.

"I am only joking, you two know that I look at you like my own children," Eraqus said, "And I never thought I would said it but I look at Ventus like a son as well."

"And we love him like he was a sibling as well," Aqua said as Terra nodded. Sora did not realize it at first but a tear fell down his cheek. When he did notice it, he wiped them from his face. He knew that the tears must have been coming from Ven's heart, reacting to the conversation they were having. Ven knew that Terra and Aqua were his friends, but did not know that they cared about him that much. As for Eraqus he was even more shocked, he had no clue Eraqus looked at him like a son. It made Ven so happy to hear the things they were saying.

"Do you think you will ever let him come back to see his home world?" Terra asked.

"I am hoping I will be able to, as soon once I am positive he will be able to do it. Hopefully I will be able to bring him here before he takes the Mark of Mastery," Eraqus said as he stood up on the stone wall and stepped down from it. Aqua and Terra then followed him. "Who knows- maybe I will bring you all along with me as well."

"We would love to do that," Aqua said.

"Well until then we should go back to the Land of Departure now," Eraqus said as he began walking the direction where Sora was. Sora quickly then moved behind the wall hoping that they would not see him. Luckily all three of them passed him without noticing. Sora then came out from behind the wall and looked at them walking away and smiled. Sora then knew it was time to leave but a part of him, which was obviously Ven's part, wanted to stay a little longer. So Sora stopped looking at the three keyblade wielders and went to look around the town. Little did Sora know, his life would be changed forever when he stayed there.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought of this of this chapter in your reviews. And look out for chapter 36 (which is my favorite chapter) soon!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey everyone! Happy fathers day!**

**Okay so this is like my favorite chapter in the intire book but it does fiture minor oc characters. But after this chapter they will probably never be brought up again so dont go all like "oh i hate oc's" on me.**

**Also, speaking of oc's, i desided to just use Sora in my version of KH3, no oc's. I figure out a way to make a lot of it work and came up with a few more ideas so yeah. I cant wait to get started on writing that!**

**Oh and also the three oc's meconded and Wayward Town are mine, I own them but I own nothing else!**

* * *

Sora began walking around the small world, looking at it in awe. It reminded him so much of Destiny Islands that it began to make him feel homesick, well even more homesick then he was before. He hasn't been to his home world in over a year and visiting all of these other worlds made it even worse. He continued to look at the tall buildings that reminded him so much of the main island at his home and saw few people, proving at what a small world it really was. He then looked over to his left and saw a path that appeared to lead down to the beach, which was yet another reason why it reminded him so much of home. Sora then thought to himself, if he couldn't go back to his home world, why not go and try to make himself feel a little better by going to the beach?

Sora then followed the road that lead down to the beach and began walking down the small hill. About halfway down the hill, he heard what sounded like small footsteps running towards him. He turned around to see two small children, one boy and one girl, run down the hill. They both had to be only four or five years old and appeared to be good friends. The girl had short brown hair with a blue sun dress on and had brown eyes to match her hair, and reminded Sora so much of Kairi. The boy on the other hand had black hair with green eyes and had a simple pair of green shorts and a back shirt on, this boy reminded Sora of Riku. "Come on you slow poke!" The girl exclaimed as she looked back before she continued running.

Sora then stopped in his tracks and turned around. Not to far behind him was a young boy with spiky blonde hair with dark blue eyes and had blue shorts on and was wearing a short sleeved white shirt. As the boy tried to catch up to his friends, Sora continued to look at him. The boy reminded Sora so much of himself. He had everything, the spiky hair, blue eyes, slow pace, and it shocked him. The boy was breathing heavily as he reached his friends at the bottom of the hill. "Oh come on! Couldn't you guys wait for me?" The blonde asked.

"Well the point of a race is not to wait for others," the black hair boy said as the young girl yet out a short laugh. They all then walked over to a large rock sitting on the beach and climbed up on top of it. They then all sat on top of it and stared at the setting sun glaring from the edge of the ocean, like Sora, Riku, and later Kairi used to do on the side ways tree. Sora then walked up to the beach and stood on the edge of the coast before he looked over at the spiky haired blonde once again. _Light,_ Sora thought, _Was I guided here to meet that boy? _

Sora then stood on the coast of the beach, thinking about his home world and how much this world reminded him of him. Those three small children reminded Sora of Destiny Islands even more that before. Sora then dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out something that he has held on to for so long, the luckily charm Kairi told him to hold on to. He looked at it and began to think of the first day Kairi gave it to him in Leon's underground hide out, and then the second time when he was about to leave to take the Mark of Mastery Exam. It was this charm that gave Sora all the courage to keep on moving and not give up, it was Kairi that made him want to do that. Sora then thought for a moment, should he tell Kairi how he really felt about her? He had been holding it in ever since he first met her, was when he go back to the present a good time? If anything did happen at Castle Oblivion, how would Kairi know how he felt? He did not want to die trying to get Ven's heart back in his body and not knowing if Kairi felt the same way about him.

Sora stood on the coast of that beach for what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few minutes before he heard the familiar voices behind him begin to speak up again. "Hey, I am going to head back," the black haired boy said.

"Same here, I do not want to miss dinner," the girl said.

"Yeah me too!" The blonde exclaimed as Sora heard little footsteps jump off of the large rock and down on the warm sand. He then heard those footsteps walk behind him and continue moving on, but it sounded like one of them stopped behind Sora.

"Hey are you okay?" A young voice asked. Sora then turned around to see the little blonde haired boy standing behind him, looking at Sora deep in the eyes.

"Yeah I am fine, why are you asking?" Sora said looking at the little boy who then joined Sora and stood on the coast line.

"Well you were just standing here all alone with no friends," the boy said, "Do you have any friends?"

"Of course I have friends they are just, not here," Sora said. _Hey what about me?_Roxas thought in Sora's mind, Sora did not listen to Roxas and payed his attention back to the little boy.

"Your not from around here, are you?" The boy said, "You are from another world!"

Sora looked at the boy shocked. How did this boy know about other worlds? He thought they were supposed to be secret. "I guess you could say that," Sora said, not giving away anymore information about other worlds.

"Could you tell me what it is like? I hope one day I will be able to go to other worlds," the boys said, once again reminding Sora of himself since he to wanted to go to other worlds around his age.

"Why do you want to go to other worlds?" Sora asked as the boy looked out at the setting sun.

"Because, it is not that much fun being in one place all the time, I mean I have my friends and family in all but I want to see what else is out there. I want to feel, more free," the boy said. Sora was once again shocked by what this boy was saying, he felt the same way when he was little. "So would you tell me more about it?"

"Well I don't think I want to tell you anything else," Sora said as the boy looked a little upset, "So maybe if you do go to other worlds one day, it will be a suprise." The boy then perked up at what Sora said, seeming to like suprised as Sora began to think. This boy wanted to go to other world, just like he did when he was younger, and one of the only ways to do that is if you wield a keyblade. If Ven did not go into Sora's heart, he wouldn't have wielded the keyblade in the first place, and he wouldn't have been able to travel to all of the worlds he has went to. Terra gave Riku his ability to wield the keyblade and even though Sora was told he could not change anything in the past, something like this does not happen to everyone. Yen Sid and the others would be so upset if he did change the past, but what he doesn't know won't kill him.

Sora then summoned his keyblade and bent down to the boy's level. "Now, I am going to give you something okay? But you need to promise me you will not tell anyone about this," Sora said as the little boy looked at Sora excited.

"Don't worry! I am a secret keeper expert!" The boy exclaimed as Sora laughed at his comment. Sora then held out his keyblade and began to say the words Terra said to Riku over twelve years ago. Even though Sora only saw Terra's lingering will say this to Riku once, he remembered every word of it.

"In your hand, take this key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend- no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or bellow, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love," Sora said smiling. The little boy then took his hand and placed it on the handle of the kingdom key. When his hand and the key made contact, Sora saw a little glow come from the connection, showing that the keyblade excepted him. As the two stood there for a few more seconds a voice came from on top of the hill.

"Come on Avner!" A girl's voice said. Sora then looked up to see the little girl and boy waving to the boy he just gave the ability to wield the keyblade to, who's name must have been Avner. The blonde then began to walk away before he turned to Sora one last time.

"Thanks for the present!" Avner exclaimed as he ran up the hill to his friends. Sora then smiled at the trio before he heard something behind him. Sora then turned around to see the portal Yen Sid opened for him before, which was his signal to leave this world. Sora then glanced at Ven's home world one last time before walking through the portal, back to the present.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter in your reviews. Did you like it as much as I did? PLease tell me and look out for chapter 37!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey everyone!**

**I hope you liked the last chapter as much as I did. I think i also did good with this chapter too so YAY!**

**After this chapter that battle of light and darkness will begin and I am really excited for it. In case you haven't noticed i love writing action scenes.**

**So please enjoy chapter 37...**

* * *

Sora walked through the portal that lead back to the present and entered into the small room Yen Sid used as an office. Aqua and Riku seemed pleased by his return while Yen Sid sat in his desk as always. Mickey and Lea were no where to be found and Kairi stood in the comer with a worried expression on her face and was playing with her hands. "Did you see the conversation?" Aqua asked as Sora looked at her smiling.

"Yeah, and I could tell Ventus was very touched," Sora said as he then turned his head towards Yen Sid who looked at him deeply.

"You did not change the past now did you Sora?" Yen Sid asked as Sora stayed completely calm so he wouldn't know he was lying.

"Nope everything is the same as when I left it," Sora lied as he looked around the room for his other friends that were not present, "By the way where is Lea, the King and Donald and Goofy?"

"They are all resting in their rooms," Yen Sid said as he looked over at Kairi, still playing with her fingers in the corner. Once she felt the presence of everyone looking at her she stopped and began to pay attention again. "And I would go and do the same. You all have a big battle a head of you for tomorrow, you need to be as well rested as you can."

"We will get to that right now sir!" Sora said happily Yen Sid then dismissed the group and they all entered the hallway. Riku then went into the bedroom that he shared Sora with and Aqua went into the spare bedroom at the end of the hall. Sora was about to go follow Riku in their bedroom but Kairi stopped him.

"Wait Sora, can we talk?" Kairi asked as a worried expression went across her face.

"Sure," Sora said as he looked at his worried friend, wondering what was up with her.

"Um, can we talk outside please?" Kairi asked as she began to grow even more worried.

"Ah, sure I guess," Sora said as Kairi began to walk down the hall with Sora not to far behind her. The both of them then walked down the long flight of stairs and walked outside, inhaling the fresh air. "So what did you want to talk about Kairi?" Sora asked as Kairi walked out in front of him still playing with her hands.

"Well, um," Kairi hesitated, "I wanted to know if you would try something with me."

Sora looked at Kairi, who's back was still facing him, confused. What is it she would want to try with him? "What do you want to try with me?" Sora asked as Kairi turned facing him as a small smile was placed on her face. She then put her hand deep into her pocket as her face got even more worried and she pulled out something that she hid in her hands. Sora looked at what she was trying to hid, all he knew was that she could barely hide it in her hands since the object was a larger object. She then opened her hands that reveled an item that made Sora's eyes widen with disbelief, it was a paopu fruit.

Kairi's hands began to tremble as soon as she opened her hands, reveling the star shaped fruit, as she looked so worried she could cry. "The legend says if two people share one their destiny's would become intertwined right?" Kairi said as she then looked at Sora, whose eyes were still wide open.

"Yeah," Sora could barely speak, "That they would remain a part of each others lives, no matter what."

"I don't know if I want to know the answer but... Would you share it with me?" Kairi asked as she closed her eyes with a frown on her face, preparing for him to say no. But Sora only smiled as bright as any light and looked at Kairi.

"Of course I will," Sora said as Kairi then perked up, still holding the star shaped fruit in her hands. She then began to smile and let out a laugh of relief before Sora took the star shaped fruit from her hands and broke it in two pieces right down the middle. He then gave Kairi one piece and kept the other in his hand. "On the count of three?" Sora said as he held his half of the fruit in front of him.

"Yeah," Kairi said as the two of them then looked each other deep in the eyes, locking on each other. "One," Kairi spoke.

"Two," Sora continued as he held the fruit closer to his mouth, ready to inhale it.

Kairi then swallowed hard. "Three!" Kairi said as she then took the fruit closer to her mouth. At the exact same time, Sora and Kairi took a bite of the yellow fruit as the bursting flavor went into their mouths. The taste was so amazing that as soon as they swallowed the fruit piece they both went in for another one. Every bite he took, Sora felt closer to Kairi, feeling that she was literally meant for him. Kairi felt the same way for Sora as she then went in for another bite, letting the amazing flavor back into her mouth. As soon as the last piece of fruit was swallowed they both felt, complete. Sora then looked back up at Kairi, locking eyes with her once again as she let out another smile, before she walked up to him and embrace him in a sudden kiss. She put her hand right on Sora's chest as Sora's eyes widened even more, not believing that this was really happening. He continued to kiss her back as he began to rub his fingers through her dark red hair and Kairi put her other free hand on his back.

"I am sorry," Kairi said as they took a break from kissing, still only inches from each other.

"For what?" Sora asked cheerfully, still not believing that him and Kairi actually kissed. That was something he wanted to do ever since they say he realized he was in love with her.

"Just the kiss, I mean I offered you a paopu fruit, so I think you should have gotten the message," Kairi said as she took another deep breath, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said as Kairi then looked at him, smiling bigger then she ever did before. They then kissed once more for what seemed like several minutes but was really only seconds. They kept there eyes closed during the whole time, only thinking about each other at that moment.

Kairi then pulled back slowly. "It's just, you make me feel like life is so simple- simple and clean, even though we all know it is really not," Kairi said, "When I am with you, nothing scares me, not like before when I didn't know if you felt the same way."

"Kairi, I have felt the same way for a long time," Sora said as they kissed one last time before they both stopped, seeing that it was getting darker out. "Guess I proved I love you right?" Sora asked as Kairi then looked him in the eyes again.

"You definitely did," she said as they then looked up at the stars, seeing them blinking in the dark sky. Sora then took Kairi's hand, and they both walked inside and up the tall flight of stairs, still locking hands. When they got to the hallway that their rooms were in Sora and Kairi looked at each other one last time before they were forced to separate their hands. Kairi then turned her back to Sora, before looking back at him one last time and waved her hand. Sora waved right back as she entered her room and closed her door. Sora then smiled before he walked back into his room to see Riku laying down on the bottom bunk, waiting for his return.

"So how did it go with Kairi? What did she want?" Riku asked. He already knew what she wanted but he wanted to know how it went.

Sora then quickly went up on the top bunk and closed his eyes. "Perfect, absolutely perfect," he said before he went to bed. Riku then did the same after he let a big smile show, since he was very happy that his two friends were finally together. All the happiness Sora felt at that moment unfortunately was short lived, sine he knew that they were going to have the battle of there life come up tomorrow.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter in your reviews. Are you all happy Sora and Kairi share a paopu friut? I am I have been waiting for that moment ever since the first ten minutes of Kingdom hearts 1! So please look out for chapter 38 sometime in the near future!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry i did not update for 2 days. my thing that makes the internet run finally died after 5 years and we had to get a new one. We have it up now so i can get back to posting chapters.**

**So yeah for right now that is all i have to say so happy reading!**

* * *

Sora shot his eyes wide open and nearly hit the head on the ceiling of the room and looked around. He had a nightmare about the Organization killing him and turning Kairi into the last needed thirteenth darkness, and she ended up looking like herself but with short black hair and yellow eyes. Sora then paused, realizing it was only a dream and got out of the bunk bed. He looked on the lower part to see that Riku was not there and if he was not there, it was clear he was late, again. Sora then got ready as fast as he could and ran into Yen Sid's office to see Kairi, Aqua, Riku, Lea, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and of course Yen Sid in the room. Sora then looked at everyone and casually put his hands behind his head. "I take it I was late again?" Sora said as Yen Sid looked at him.

"Yes you were by a few minutes," Yen Sid said as he then looked at Riku, "Maybe you should start getting him up when you do Riku."

Sora then removed his hands from behind his head and stood in front of Yen Sid's desk, where everyone else was standing, and stood next to Kairi. Even though they were shoulder to shoulder Kairi put her hand by her side and grabbed Sora's hand, placing it in her's. Both of them gripped each others hands tightly as Yen Sid began to speak. "I hope that all of you realize that in this battle, some of you may not return," Yen Sid said, "We are going up against all twelve members of the Organization, it is definitely your biggest battle yet. But we need Ven, without him, we will not be able to win this battle with Xehanort. I hope that you are all ready to bring him back in the fight of your life."

"We are Master, if Ven needs us, we are willing to pay the price," Sora said as he turned over to the others that all nodded in unison.

Yen Sid then nodded when Sora turned his head over back to him. "Very well then, I suppose you should all be on your way," Yen Sid said, "Ventus should be on the thirteenth floor of the castle."

"You mean if they have moved his body yet," Lea butted in as Yen Sid shook his head.

"If you are worrying about Ventus's body, there is no need, Aqua kept it safe," Yen Sid said.

"That's right," Aqua said, "His part of the thirteenth floor can only be opened by a keyblade full of light, and I made sure of that."

Yen Sid then nodded at the group. "I hope that you are all ready for this," he said as he folded his hands on his lap, looking down at them.

"We are master, you do not have to worry we will all come back safe and sound," Mickey said as the old wizard then place his hands on his desk.

"Very well then," he said, " Now for this we need to come up on surprise, so no gummi ship, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy can ride on the back of one of your keyblade riders can't they?"

"Yeah that won't be a problem," Sora said as he then looked at Lea, who seemed to think other wise.

"Just as long as I don't get the duck," Lea said as Donald raised his staff, looking at him like he was going to smack Lea with it, but then he remembered were they were, so he stopped.

Yen Sid then nodded. "Please make sure all of you come back safely," he said.

"We will," Sora said as Riku then opened the door behind them, holding it open for them all to leave. Sora and the others then walked through and went down the sprialing stairs. When they made it in front of the tower, Sora, Aqua, Riku, and Kairi summoned their keyblade riders and armor. Lea did the same also, showing Sora for the first time his armor and keyblade rider, which were gold and red and the keyblade rider looked similar to Riku's but was bigger and wider. Mickey then hopped on the back of Riku's, Donald on Sora's, and Goofy on Lea's, who was not to happy about that. They then rode into the sky and were surrounded by stars as Sora's heart began to beat at a million miles and hour from the fear of losing on of his friends or his girlfriend.

...

Sora and the others quickly arrived at Castle Oblivion and rode on their keyblade riders carefully to make sure no other member of the Organization saw them and landed on the path as far away from the castle as possible. Once they landed, they all gave each other nods as they began to walk up the path, making their way to the biggest fight of their lives yet to date. As they all began to walk up the path some more, all of their hearts began beating so fast that if they but their hand against it, you would not be able to count how many times it beated. It was sooner then later when they made it to the top of path, with the castle in view, with no members of the Organization outside. "Are you ready for this?" Aqua asked Sora as he summoned his keyblade.

"I think a better question would be are you ready to rescue your friend?" Sora asked her. Aqua then put her hand out in front of her, extending her arm as her old master's keyblade appeared in her hands.

"I am as ready as I will ever be," Aqua said as she then began to walk by the castle. Kairi then walked up to Sora and stood next to him, looking at the area of his helmet where his eyes would be.

"Don't worry, it is going to be fine," Kairi said to Sora as Riku then walked up on the other side of him.

"Yeah, we will get Ven's heart out of yours safely," Riku said as Sora took one step up and looked at the castle.

"It is not me that I am worried about," he said, "I am worried about getting his heart back to his body safely."

"Don't worry, it will all be fine you are just thinking to much," Riku said as Sora only continued walking towards the castle only to see that the door was locked. Sora then took a step back and pointed his keyblade at the door, unlocking it, as the others then began to walk inside. Once they were all in, they looked around to see no Organization 13 members in sight. But once Sora took one step forward several corridors of darkness appeared in front of him. Sora and the others then summoned their weapons as they saw six figures make there full appearance. Only one came forward and removed his hod, Isa. "So you actually came, we were expecting you were going to come here to try rescue your como state friend," he said as Lea gave his old friend a death glare from across the room.

"We are not going to try and rescue him, we are going to rescue him!" Sora said as Isa and the other members summoned their weapons. Looking at the weapons they had, Sora saw that it was Demy, Lumaria, Arlene, Rould, Dilan, and of course Isa.

"Well lets make this short and simple then shall we?" Isa said as he and the other members then charged at them and the heroes then went and charged at him back. It was going to be a fight to remember.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter in your reviews. I know it was not one of my favorites ither but the next ones will be full of action and hopfully flippen awesome! So look out for chapter 39!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys!**

**So i desided am going to try something new startng now. I am going to leave sugestions of what songs i think should be playing at whatever moment it is and put them in bold and stuff. This was something i wanted to do from the start but i forgot and now i just remebered so yeah.**

**Also i have some news that might intrest you if you are planning to stay with this story and the sequals to the very end. I am going to write another story that takes place after this one (but will probably not be released until after KH3 or durning it) called Kingdom Hearts: Another Side, Another Story. It will be a short spin of about one of my favorite characters but as of right now i am not going to tell you who it is due to spoilers. I will release who this person is though durning KH3 so please be paintaint with me!**

**So anyway enjoy chapter 39...**

* * *

**(The 13th Dilemma, Kingdom Hearts 2)** Sora, Kairi, Riku, Aqua, Lea, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy charged at the six members of the new Organization at full speed with their weapons ready. Now that they have all made it this far, their was no way they were going to give up on rescuing Ventus now.

Sora immediately clashed with Lumaria, that caused sparks when their two weapons met. Sora then tried as hard as he could to push Lumaria's weapon out of the way so he could try and get up the stairs to the next floor, so he could be one step closer to freeing Ven's heart, but did not succeed. Instead, Lumaria pushed Sora's keyblade down and tried to swing at him, but Sora luckily dodged the attacks. Lumaria then fired a blast of petals at Sora, which barely even touched him and caused Sora to fire a blast of thunder at him. Lumaria acted like the attack did not even happen and went right back to fighting Sora. They continued to clash and dodge each others attacks while the others we fighting the members as well.

...

Kairi was going to head over and help Sora take Lumaria down, but instead Demy stepped right in front of her, preventing her from helping him, so Kairi had no choice but to fight Demy off. Demy used a powerful bubble attack above Kairi, who was only able to dodge very few of those bubbles. But since Demy was detracted for a split second while staring at his sityar, Kairi was able to get him back with a good combo hit with her keyblade. Demy then began to get frustrated with her and dashed at her using the water to keep him up. Kairi successfully dodged the attack, but was hit by the next attack Demy threw at him, which was water coming out from the ground. Who knows: maybe he will make the other members slip on it, a voice inside Kairi's head said. It was Namine, who normally only talked to her if she needed to, but Demy left the door wide open for that one.

...

Riku's way to dawn clashed with Dilan's multiple weapons that caused sparks to fly between the two. Riku then jumped back and tried to attack Dilan with a blast of fire, but he was able to guard the attack. Dilan then made his weapons fly around him like a shield and began to walk toward Riku slowly. When he got closer to him, Riku jumped into the air and was able to get a combo on him after he jumped into the air and slammed down on Dilan hard. One of Dilan's weapons then separated itself from the group and a huge glowing blue ball came from the tip and came flying at Riku. Riku then put his arms out in front of him, trying to block the attack with them, but it caused him damage. Dilan then came running at him one more time before Riku clashed with his weapons and flew him back. "You will pay for that!" Dilan exclaimed as he ran at Riku again, who was ready to attack.

...

Aqua was about to run to the door to the next floor, just like everyone else was planning to do in the first place, but was stopped when she felt a sharp pain in her arm. She looked at it to see that it was cut with something sharp and was bleeding. She looked around to try and find out what it was only to have another knife thrown at her, this time hitting her lightly in the shoulder. She looked in front of her to see Arlene with her throwing knives ready to stop Aqua at all cost. Aqua then charged at Arlene, who threw another knife at her but this time, Aqua was able to dodge it and run at her, and get a combo hit on her. Arlene jumped back from this attack and fired a large blast of lightning right at Aqua, who could barely dodge the attack, but was able to make the damage as little as possible. Aqua then blasted blizzard at her and made Arlene fall to the ground, but only for a short period of time before she came back at her, running at full speed with her knives ready to throw.

...

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were trying to do what ever they could to help the other keyblade welders get to the next floor, but they were stopped by Rould and his large cards that were at least another two feet over Goofy. The animals then looked at the cards as if they were staring at skyscrapers as Rould came up from behind them and was able to hit Donald multiple times. Luckily, Donald used his areo magic to make sure he did not get injured to bad. Mickey then came up from behind Rould, and was able to get a combo on him before his cards came and knocked him out of the way. The cards probably would have harmed the king a lot more if Goofy did not come up and help the king by blocking the cards with his small shield. Goofy then ran up to Rould and was able to get a spinning attack on him before Rould surrounded himself with his cards, using them as a shield. "Come out and fight like a man!" Donald exclaimed as the short animals began to try and jump over the cards to hit their target.

...

Lea almost instantly clashed his keyblade with Isa's weapon, and was able to look his old friend deep in the eyes. Lea looked at them to see that they were still yellow, and not the blue color they were before when they were friends. Lea then jumped back and jumped on a wall to fire himself at Isa, who ducked Lea jumping at him just barely as Lea flew by. Lea then landed not to far away from where he was standing before and tried to get a combo hit on Isa, but failed every time since Isa blocked them. The two former friends weapon's then clashed again, causing sparks, and they looked each other in the eyes once again. "Hmhp, I can see why that old wizard hasn't even let you take that exam yet," Isa said.

"Shut up!" Lea exclaimed clam as he slammed his keyblade down on Isa, causing him to jump back in pain. Isa then looked at his shoulder to see that it was lightly on fire and quickly rubbed it off. It was a move Lea had learned that combined a simple attack with a keyblade with fire.

"Face it Lea, you should have stuck to your Chakrams," Isa said as Lea then began to get even more upset with him.

"Shut up!" Lea exclaimed, this time his voice was full of anger. He then ran at Isa again, who dodged the attack Lea was trying to bring down on him. Lea was then able to turn around and get a combo hit on him before Lea began to glow with a dark orange flame surrounding him. He then put his hands out and then fire surrounded the area, shocking everyone in the room. Little did they know that this was Lea's fire magic attack, but since Lea had his past with fire, his was much more powerful. The fire surrounded the Organization members, keeping them trapped inside.

...

Sora and the other keyblade masters looked at Lea's fire in shock, trying not to get one fire themselves. Before any of the members of the Organization could come at them again, the saw Lea jump out from one of the flames of fire. "Go!" He exclaimed.

"No we need to stay here and help you and the others!" Sora exclaimed as the other Organization members were bringing the fire down thanks to Demy.

"Leave these guys to me and the animals, you all have to go and get Ven's heart back now!" Lea exclaimed as Sora had a worried look, that Lea believe was from Roxas, on his face, "Don't worry about us! We have it handled here! Got it memorized?"

Sora and the other three keyblade welders then looked at Lea, who basically just saved them, and nodded. "Okay but once we get Ven's heart back, we are coming back for you guys!" Sora exclaimed as he and the other keyblade masters ran up the stairs behind them, into the next room were who knows what could be waiting for them.

* * *

**So in case you havent notice the 13th delimma stops playing now. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter in your reviews. Something rather shocking comes up in the next chapter or the chapter after that so i am excited so please look out for chapter 40!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey everyone!**

**OMG we are getting closer and closer to the end! I can not believe this! I have a bunch of people to thank but lets save that for the acknowalagemets shall we?**

**I really like this chapter since it has a lot of action and i also love the next one so i can not wait for you guys to read it and tell me about it in your reviews! Can we make it to 200 reviews? for right now it seems like a scatttered dream that is like a far off memory :)**

**So please enjoy this chapter and the others to come!**

* * *

Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Aqua were running up the spiral stairs to the next floor of Castle Oblivion, trying to get to the thirteenth floor so they could return Ven's heart to his body. As they ran up the stairs, they could not keep their mind off of how the friends they left behind, Lea, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, where doing back on the first floor, fighting the other members of the organization. The more floors they passed the higher their worried were for them.

As they passed multiple floors, Sora found that they were on the eighth floor of the castle. When he entered the room, he looked around, before running towards the next door. A little bit then half way through, they were stopped by two corridors of darkness, and out of those corridors came out Braig and Xemnas. Braig stared at the keyblade wielders, who were now in their battle stances, across the room receiving a death glare from each one of them. Xemnas on the other hand acted as if he had no emotions what so ever and only stared at Aqua from across the room deeply. "So it looks like you all have not been very good," Braig said as he summoned his guns, while Xemnas cautiously summoned his ethernal blades.

"Like we care if your think we have been good or not," Aqua exclaimed at them, catching the two's attention, "We are going to take you down and then we are going to return Ven's heart to him."

Braig only laughed at Aqua's statement. "Boy, you are all really stupid," Braig said as Sora began to fume more with anger.

"Well we are a lot smarter then you are!" Sora exclaimed angrily as Braig continued to laugh.

"See you don't even get it," Braig said, " It doesn't matter if we defeat you now or if you defeat us and return that keyblade welders' heart to him, we will win either way." Sora and the others then brought their weapons down for a moment, paying attention to what Braig had to say. "You see if you return Ventus his heart, we will have six of the lights present, which is one step closer to forging the X-Blade. Or if we take your down right now, since we now have permission to kill you, we will just have to wait a little longer for more lights to appear. Face it, it's over."

"Nothing is over as long as we are still breathing!" Riku exclaimed as they then all stood in their battle stances again and Braig looked at them from across the room.

**(Black Powder battle music, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**"Fools such fools, fine, I'd rather wait for more lights then let you all get past me!" Braig exclaimed as he stood in his place with his guns ready. Xemnas, even though he seemed unsure of this, also got his ethernal blades ready while looking at Aqua deep in the eyes.

Sora then charged at Braig, not caring about what the others would say about him charging at him like that, with his keyblade raised. Sora felt more anger towards Braig then he did before, but Sora figured it was just because Ventus also had hated feelings towards Braig as well. As soon as Sora got within arms length of him, Braig dashed at Sora, firing at him with his guns. Luckily for Sora, Aqua was right behind him and was able to cast reflect over him, not causing a single bullet to hit him. Braig then began to yell at Xemnas, telling him to get into the fight, which he did and jumped at Kairi, who was about to try and attack him anyway so there was no reason for him to not try and attack her. The two clashed weapons, Kairi being surprised that she blocked everyone since last time they fought he was very agressive and it was hard to block them. It seemed almost as if Xemnas was not trying to cause serious pain to Kairi and they continued to fight.

As the reflect wore off of Sora, he once again charged at Braig, who's back was facing him, so it looked like the perfect opportunity to strike. As Sora ran up to him, which what looked like Riku detracting him from the front, and got a combo hit on him. But as soon as the combo was done, Braig was able to whack Sora with his gun right in the jaw. Sora flew backwards into a wall as Riku ran up to him and was able to fire a blast of dark arua at him, which barely effected Braig since he was one of the thirteen darknesses after all. Riku then was able to hit him with fire but that also did not seem to effect Braig that much, it was clear that since the last time Sora thought with Braig, it was clear that Braig has been training.

Meanwhile, Kairi and aqua were trying to fight off Xemnas, who was still barely trying to attack them and only trying to prevent himself from getting hurt. Aqua was going to fight Braig, but since she saw that Kairi seemed to be fighting Xemnas all alone, she jumped into help Kairi. Xemnas was trying to block one of Kairi's attacks when Aqua came up from behind him and was able to hit him with rainfall. She then was able to get her keyblade under him and flinged him back, making him hit a wall. Xemnas then began to get back up slowly, even though he was going easy on them, they were not going easy on him. As he backed away from the wall he kept his eyes locked on Aqua. Braig could only roll his eyes as he saw Kairi come up from behind him and jumped into the air, trying to come down on him with an areal combo. To help his clueless member, since Riku and Sora were not giving him much of a problem, Braig fired a blast of darkness right at Kairi, that hit her head on and made her fall backwards into a wall behind her. "Kairi!" Sora exclaimed as he quickly got up from being hit by Braig's gun and tried to run over to her. But Sora was then stopped by Braig who pointed his gun right at Sora.

Sora froze as Braig seemed like he was going to fire a bullet at him, and Sora was still weak and a little dizzy from when Braig hit him. When Riku saw that his friend as about to be hit, he jumped at the gun and pushed it out of the way, causing the multiple bullets to fire right at the wall behind Sora. When Riku pushed the gun out of the way, he fell to the ground and was about to get back up, but before he could, Braig took his other gun and fired a single bullet right at Riku's arm, right below the wrist. Riku then screamed out in pain as he saw the blood come from his wound and tried to pull it out but it went through his arm and was now stuck in the ground. Braig then came up to Riku again, and fired one more bullet in his other arm around the same place, also causing it to be stuck in the floor. Braig then fired at Riku's clothes and pinned down the lose clothes to the ground with more bullets, causing Riku to be stuck in a t shaped formation. Braig then looked like he was going to fire more bullets at Riku's chest but then Sora jumped in front of the gun and blocked all of the bullets he was going to fire at him. Sora was still dizzy but was still going to try and help his friend. Sora then ran at Braig one more time before Braig hit him with his guns again and then grabbed on to Sora's throat, slowly cutting off his breath.

Braig then pinned Sora against a wall, still holding on to his neck as he then brought his gun behind him pointing it straight at Aqua, who's keyblade was just knocked out of her hands by Xemnas. The bullets hit her right in the left leg, which caused it to start bleeding and made her fall to the ground right by the wall. Before Aqua could even look up, she saw Xemnas over her, pointing his ethernal blades right at her as Aqua looked into his yellow eyes. Aqua then looked over to see Kairi glowing with darkness on the floor, Riku being pinned down by Braig's bullets, and Braig choking Sora against a wall, as Braig laughed at them. It seemed like it was going to be the end for the keyblade masters.

But no one saw what was coming next.

* * *

**Yup NO ONE is going to know what is coming next cuz i made a CLIFFHANGER! i know i am soooo evil. Dont worry though, i will hopefully get it out later today. So until then keep up with the reviews and look out for chapter 41!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey guys!**

**I like this chaper and i hope that you all love it just as much as I do!**

**I can not believe we are already getting closer and closer to the end. It feels sooo weird!**

* * *

Xemnas had Aqua laying on the floor in front of him with his ethereal blades pointed right at her, ready to finish her off. Aqua was weak, she could barely move and her keyblade was knocked right out of her hands not to long ago. Braig had Sora up against a wall with his hands around the keyblade masters neck, slowly cutting off his breathing. Riku was still pinned down from the bullets that Braig fried at him, not being able to move due to them in his arms and pinning down his clothes. Kairi was laying on the ground not to far away from them, still stunned by the darkness attack Braig shot at her earlier. She wanted to help her friends but since she was made of pure light, the darkness would hit her more heavily then another person. All hope looked lost for the group of keyblade masters.

"Well go on! Finish her off!" Braig exclaimed since now they were given permission by Xehanort to kill them. Xemnas stood over Aqua, who's face looked more worried then anyone else in the room, Xemnas then took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Aqua was then shocked by what she saw next. When Xemnas reopened his eyes, they were not the glowing yellow color they were before, they were now as blue as the sea. Xemnas then quickly made his blades disappear from his hands and turned around quickly and punched Braig right in the face! The blow cause Braig to fly back words and made him let go of Sora, who then fell to the floor, gasping for breath. Xemnas then ran up to Braig, who was now holding his face with his hand from the blow with his mouth bleeding a little, and pinned him up against the wall by his shoulders. The injured keyblade masters looked at the two in disbelief as they tried to recover.

"What are you doing?" Braig exclaimed angrily, "Your supposed to be killing them not trying to kill me!"

"What makes you think I am going to kill them? But you telling me to kill them really shows me how weak you truly are," Xemnas said, only it did not sound like Xemnas, it sounded like the voice of someone familiar to Aqua, but she just couldn't remember who. "And I wasn't going to kill you, but that is a great idea."

"Your an idiot! Why are you doing this!" Braig exclaimed, now fuming.

"Because I promised them that one day I would set things right, and this is the only way to do so," Xemnas said as Aqua realized who it really was. Xemnas then summoned a weapon that looked very familiar to Aqua and Braig, it was a keyblade called earthshaker. He then pointed the keyblade right at Braig's heart before Braig let out a long, dark laugh.

"Boy can't wait to tell Xehanort about this one, he probably won't even believe me when I tell him you have awaken from the darkness," Braig said as he touched his hand on the wall he was pinned up against. Just then a portal of darkness appeared behind him and he went though it, with Xemnas staying on the other side. It was almost like deja vu for Sora, Kairi, and Riku since something smaller happened like that to them before a little bit over a year ago. Xemnas then unsummoned his keyblade and was about to go through the portal and after Braig before Aqua stopped him.

"Wait!" She shouted. Xemnas then turned around to see that Aqua, Sora, Riku, and Kairi were now all standing up healed thanks to Kairi, who recovered from the darkness attack, and cure for her and her friends. Aqua then walked up to Xemnas with tears in her eyes until she was within arms length of him. "Terra is that really you?" Aqua asked Xemnas.

Kairi and Riku were shocked by what Aqua had just said and did not believe her, and for a moment Aqua did not believe herself either. Xemnas then only let out a faint smile before he put his hand into the pocket of his Organization 13 robe and pulled out something. Aqua was preparing herself just in case it was something that could harm her but it was not that at all. Xemnas opened up his palm to reveal that inside was a orange, star shaped wayfinder that she made over twelve years ago. It was clear then who this person really was and Aqua began to cry because of it, it was Terra. **(Friends in my Heart, Kingdom Hearts 2)**

"Terra! Your really here! Your alive," Aqua exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Terra, hugging him deeply as she sobbed. Xemnas, well Terra, then put his arms around her and began to rub his fingers through her hair.

"Its alright Aqua, I'm here now," Terra said as Aqua looked at him deep in the eyes.

"I looked everywhere for you," Aqua said as she then turned her head over to the three other keyblade masters who were now walking up towards the two. "I mean, we looked everywhere for you," Aqua said, making her cry even harder.

"Aqua, there is no reason to cry, I am fine," Terra said as Aqua unwrapped her arms around him and took a step back.

"Your fine? Terra you look like Xemnas," Aqua said, still crying, "How did this happen? I was expecting you to be a part of Xehanort not him if anything."

"I kind of am a part of Xehanort," Terra explained, "When Xehanort's heartless and nobody were made, most of Xehanort went into his heartless, while most of me when into his nobody. When he was defeated, my heart seemed to be lost in the darkness deep inside Xehanort's heart. But then when this whole thirteen darknesses thing started, my heart and a large portion of Xehanort's darkness was given to Xemnas without anyone knowing it. The only way for me to fully wake from the darkness was if my heart was stronger then the darkness Xehanort gave to Xemnas that he calls a heart. But the thing was, Xemnas didn't even know I was in his heart and his heart was still stronger then mine. It was when you showed up Aqua, when I began to wake up from the darkness, when my heart began to get stronger then Xemnas's. And I fully woke up when-"

"When young Xehanort destroyed you lingering will," Sora realized, what Terra was saying was all beginning to make sense, "I get it now, your will was a big part of how it made your heart stronger then Xemnas's but since your lingering will had it, your heart was not strong enough. Once he destroyed it, you fully woke up."

Terra then nodded. "That's right, but my heart is still scared by darkness, which is why I look like this," Terra continued as he looked at his hands, "My darkness is to strong, and because of it, I am forced to live in Xemnas's body until my heart gets full of light again."

"Do you think you will be able to make the light come back so you could look the way you used to be?" Kairi asked.

"I hope I will be able to, but if I need to I will use that darkness, which will bring me farther away from the light," Terra said as Aqua only smiled at him.

"Don't worry, we will make sure you turn back to the way you used to look, I promise," Aqua said as Riku came up.

"Yeah and as Sora always told me, you have to try and think positive," Riku said as Sora then barged in.

"Yeah I mean look at the bright side, at least now the Organization has to find two new members now," Sora said.

"Actually, if I do succeed with bringing the light back into me, Xemnas's darkness will be release, which means Xehanort can bring him back," Terra said as Sora lowered his head.

"Well you get what I mean," Sora said as the group laughed, "Now what do you say we get Ven his heart back and finish this battle for good!"

"I'm all for that," Kairi said as Riku nodded behind her.

"I will do whatever I can to help you as well Master Sora," Terra said, "Especially since you have my friend's heart inside you."

"And don't worry, I will be there to make sure you don't get caught in the darkness again," Aqua said as Sora smiled at the two, thinking about how much they looked like him and Kairi.

"Well then let us do this!" Sora exclaimed as the whole group nodded and headed towards the stairs to the next room. **(End Friends in my heart)**

* * *

**SHOCKER! Are you guys suprised that Xemnas kind of was really Terra all along? oh and by the way no i did not make it like that because it is kind of like KH2, it is a little KH3 perdiction of mine that I think most of Terra went into Xemnas and most of Xehanort went into 'Ansem'. please tell me if you liked it in you reviews and look out for hapter 42!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey everyone!**

**So i have an annoucment! After seeing that some people seemed to like my oc, Avner, i desided that he will make an appearance in KH3. well aucally my other idea for KH3 (which i am not using) was going to involve an oc then go into Sora's story. That oc was Avner. Since I am not doing the thing where he is in the begining and then it goes into Sora later on, and desided instead that he is going to appear in Kh3 as a side character. I hope that you all like that I am going to do that!**

* * *

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Aqua, and the newly joined Terra, who looked like Xemnas, were running up the stairs to the next floor of Castle Oblivion, stopping at nothing to get Ven's heart back to his body. The quickly passed the ninth and tenth floor, since there was no one to battle on them, and continued to move. When they arrived on the eleventh floor, they all stopped to look around, seeing that there was also no one to battle on this floor as well, or so they thought. Seeing there was no one Sora, with Aqua and Terra at his side and Kairi and Riku not to far behind them, they ran to the entrance to the next floor. When they opened the door, Sora, Aqua, and Terra stepped through before a force field appeared around it, trapping Kairi and Riku in the room.

"No!" Sora exclaimed as he noticed his best friend and girlfriend trapped on the other side of the force field as he put his hand against it. Kairi then put her hand against it as well, putting her hand against Sora's through it. Just then two corridors of darkness appeared on the other side of the room, and out came young Xehanort and 'Ansem'.

"So looks like we will only be facing two of them today," young Xehanort said as he summoned his blue ethernal blades. A large monstrous figure then appeared behind Ansem and let out a growl as Ansem began to levitate.

"Shut up!" Riku exclaimed, "Even though you might only be facing two of us, we will still beat you!"

"Really because all of you were basically beaten by Braig back there," Young Xehanort said, "Face it, if your friend was not awakened from the darkness you would all be dead by now."

"Would you stop your rambling?" Riku exclaimed as young Xehanort then began to get frustrated with him.

(L'Impeto Oscuro, Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance) "Well what do you say we settle this then, shall we?" Ansem said as he and young Xehanort got in there battle stances to fight. Riku ran right at them, heading for Ansem, and Kairi was not going to be that far, but was stopped by Sora.

"Wait Kairi! I can't let you two fight them alone! Not after what happened during the last battle!" Sora exclaimed worried.

"Don't worry about me Sora, just focus on giving Ven's heart back," Kairi said to him, looking at him through the force field, as she said some familiar words to Sora,"I will come back to you, I promise!"

Kairi then summoned her keyblade and ran right at Young Master Xehanort, ready to harm him at any cost.

"No..." Sora said as Terra put his cold hand on his shoulder.

"They will handle them Sora, the light in their hearts are stronger then the darkness in the replicas," Terra said, "Right now we need to focus on getting Ven's heart back.

Sora hesitated. "Okay..." He said before he, Aqua and Terra ran off to the next floor while Riku and Kairi thought a great battle.

Riku ran at Ansem as fast as he could, still having much hate towards him for using him as a puppet and making the darkness in him take him over. Riku then jumped at him, with way to dawn in his hands, to try and get him from the air. But then Ansem made the monster on his back go in front of him to use as a shield, making Riku hit it instead of Ansem. Riku was brought back by this as the monster then went in back of Ansem once again. Riku then charged at him again, while firing a blast of light at him, which Riku thought he would never be able to used due to the darkness in his heart. But he was able to do it and the light stunned Ansem, causing him to cross his arms in pain. Riku then was able to get a combo hit on Ansem, before Ansem then made his guardian come out in front of him again to hit Riku hard right in the stomach. Riku was bulleted back by this and began to hold his chest due to the hard pain going threw his body. Riku then realized that Ansem's guardian was draining his health, slowly causing him to become weaker and weaker.

Regardless of the health he was losing and the pain he felt, Riku once again charged at Ansem, whose guardian then lifted his hands and made sharp gusts of wind come hurling at Riku. Luckily, Riku was able to dodge or block all those attacks and was able to hit Ansem with his keyblade and a blast of thunder. Riku then stopped attacking him shortly after that since he was still losing health from the guardians attack. Riku then used heal on himself as he began to feel better, but was still losing health from the attack. Riku charged at Ansem again only to be grabbed by his guardian as it began to squeeze him hard, causing Riku to have short breath and a lot of pain. Riku then was able to used his keyblade get out of the monsters grasps and hit it a few times before firing a blast of light at the thing one more time. This light made the guardian fade way and for Ansem to fall to the floor and it also caused Riku to stop losing health as Ansem then tried to stand but only feel back down to the ground.

...

Kairi ran up to young Xehanort and their two weapons clashed, and they both we pressing on each others weapons hard. Young Xehanort then got the best of Kairi and 'proved' to be stronger than her by pushing the weapon own on her and making her fall backwards. Kairi then shot right back up before she ran at him again only to be hit with the large boulders coming up and hitting her, yet another one of young Xehanort's attacks. She then did an aerial recovery and was able to come own on him hard, giving him a good ground combo before hitting him again, causing him to fly up into the air. While he was in the air, Kairi was able to get another combo hit on him before he fired a blast of darkness at her, which she just barely dodged. She was not going to get hit with another darkness attack again, if she did she would not be able to help. After she dodged the attack, her and young Xehanort then fell to the ground genitally as young Xehanort then ran up to her and was able to hit her many times with his blades. Once he stopped with the blades attack, he did something that he did at the battle with Sora, Aqua, and the lingering will at the Radiant Garden and combined his two blades and made it into one sword.

With his two blade combined, young Xehanort then ran at Kairi full speed and tried to hit her again, but Kairi blocked the attack. Kairi then saw that getting him to back down would be a problem so she just stepped back from the attack, causing his sword to hit the ground. Kairi then fired a blast of light right at him, which hit him dead on and caused him to fall backwards into the ground. Just as he began to get up again, Kairi ran at him one more time and was able to get another combo hit on him. After that young Xehanort fell on one knee in pain before jumping back next to Ansem, who was just defeated by Riku. Two corridors of darkness then appeared behind them and they began to walk through. "You may have won this battle but it is not over yet!" Young Xehanort exclaimed as they were swallowed by the corridor of darkness. Little did Riku and Kairi know that when they were finished with their battles, an even bigger battle was taking place.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter in your reviews. I like the next chapter a lot so please look out for chapter 43!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey everyone!**

** Another one of my favorite chapters is up! Yay! And I like the next one a lot too so I am really excited. Be prepared though cause this is a longer chapter.**

**Wow I cant beileve there are only about 6 more chapters left, this is crazy!**

* * *

While Riku and Kairi were fighting Ansem and young Xehanort, Sora, Aqua, and Terra were running up the stairs to the twelfth floor. When they finally made it up the stairs and into the room, they all looked around to see no one in sight, so they kept on going through the room. But as they made it into the center of the room, a huge ball of darkness was fired at Sora, causing him to yell out in pain and be flung a few feet from where the three were standing. When he landed, he stayed on the floor, not able to stand.

"Sora!" Aqua exclaimed as she tried to run over to him only to be hit with a ball of darkness herself, right in the leg were Braig shot her. She then fell to the floor, holding on to her leg before a portal of darkness appeared beneath her and took her somewhere.

"Aqua!" Terra exclaimed as he went to the place where the portal took her. He then looked around to see if the portal would appear somewhere else, freeing her, but it was no where to be found.

"I find it so funny how you idiots actually made it this far," a dark voice said behind Terra. He knew who it was right off the back and turned around to see the man who looked exactly like Sora but with black hair and yellow eyes in an Organization 13 robe. He then saw in his left hand was Aqua, being forced to stand on her bad leg because he was holding her by the back of her neck.

"Vanitas! Let Aqua go!" Terra exclaimed as he looked at one of the men that ruined his life deep in the eyes.

"Why should I? We have been given permission to kill you now so there is no point in making you weaker anymore," Vanitas said, "Speaking of weaker, I am shocked that you were able to take over Xemnas's body, you know since your heart is so weak."

Just then a dark arua came firing from Terra's keyblade right at Vanitas's arm, hitting him dead on and causing him to drop Aqua. Since he was one of the thirteen darknesses it did not hurt that much but it was enough to make him drop Aqua and make him hold his arm in pain. As Aqua crawled away from Vanitas, Terra took a deep breath in and out as he lowered his head. He then raised his head as he began to glow with darkness before picking up Sora, who was still injured, and threw him into the door that lead to the stairs, just in time before a force field appeared around it and the door began to close. "Terra, Aqua wait!" Sora exclaimed as he began to snap out of the darkness but it was already to late, the door closed and Sora had no chose but to keep moving.

...

Back on the other side of the door, Terra was still glowing in darkness as he looked at Vanitas with much hate. "I will not let you hurt anyone else around me Vanitas, even if it means using the darkness inside me," Terra said angrily at the man, who only let out a laugh.

"Your a fool, don't you know what will happen if you continue to use the darkness in your heart?" Vanitas asked as he briefly looked at Aqua, who looked worried after he said that. "You didn't tell them, did you?"

Terra only glared at the man as Vanitas went back to look at him. "Well, sine your Terra is using a dangerous amount of darkness, his little 'light' filled heart will not be able to take it much longer, causing Xehanort's darkness that still rests within him to take it over. That will cause his heart to perish forever into the darkness," Vanitas said as Aqua looked shocked and scared, "That's why he still looks like that, because he is using to much darkness."

"Shut up Vanitas! I don't care what happens to me anymore, as long as Ven gets his heart back and he, Aqua, and the others get out of here safely," Terra said as Vanitas let out a brief laugh.

"Hmph, whenever you talk like that it reminds me of your little como state friend on the thirteenth floor," Vanitas said, "It's always about your friends isn't it?"

"Well if you had friends Vanitas you would understand," Terra said as he stood in his battle stance, "And I am not going to let you hurt anymore of my friends as long as I live!"

**(Enter the Darkness, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)** "Well that won't be that long of a wait," Vanitas said as he summoned his keyblade and stood in his battle stance. Terra then charged at him with his keyblade raised as Aqua watched in the corner of the room, feeling helpless since she could stand to help Terra.

Once Terra made it to him, Vanitas was able to block the blow easily before he fired a dark arua right at Terra, who realize what he was trying to do. Vanitas was going to used dark powers in him to make Terra fall into darkness faster. But at that moment, Terra did not care, all her cared about was making sure Ven, Aqua, and the others got out of here safely. After he fired the dark arua at him, Vanitas ran at Terra, trying to hit him with his keyblade but Terra was able to block the attack. Terra then was able to bring his keyblade around and get a combo on Vanitas, who began to get frustrated after this. After the combo, Vanitas appeared to freeze in mid air, confusing Terra. But then Vanitas reappeared behind him in a portal of darkness and hit him from there. As soon as Vanitas hit him, Terra began to glow brighter with darkness and was able to hit Vanitas again with a combo, which scared Aqua. It was clear that at that moment, the darkness Terra had was stronger then Vanitas's, which is just what Vanitas wanted.

After Terra hit him with a combo for the second time, Vanitas then dashed at Terra, hitting him several times before stopping to fire a dark aura at him again. At this moment, Terra began to grow with darkness even more and looked at Vanitas angrily. Terra then jumped into the air and brought a powerful move down on top of him, that released a powerful force of darkness right down on Vanitas. "Terra no!" Aqua exclaimed as she watched her friend give into the darkness, it was clear there was no going back for him now. After he brought down the darkness attack, Terra's keyblade began to glow with darkness too, simalier to how Zack's did at the Olympus Coliseum, and Terra flung Vanitas into the air. Terra was then able to get a combo hit on Vanitas and every time Terra hit him, his keyblade began to glow with a brighter darkness. Terra then hit Vanitas one last time before Vanitas fell and hit the ground hard, and could not even stand up from the attack and stayed there on one knee.

**(End Enter the Darkness)** Terra stood across from Vanitas as he grew with a darker darkness and his keyblade fell from his hands and disappeared. Terra then fell to the ground in pain as the darkness grew stronger and stronger. "Terra!" Aqua exclaimed as she crawled over to Terra, still in pain from the darkness attack, as Vanitas let out a deep laugh.

"What did I tell you? He is falling into darkness right now," Vanitas said as Aqua made it over to Terra, who was still laying on the floor with his eyes closed and the darkness was still surrounding him.

"Terra please! You need to wake up!" Aqua exclaimed as she moved Terra's, who was still in Xemnas's body, weak body around receiving no response, "Terra please open you eyes!"

Vanitas was still couldn't even stand from across the room from Terra's power. "Face it, he is not going to wake up," he said to himself as Aqua was still trying to wake him.

"Listen to me Terra! Ventus needs you! I need you..." Aqua said as tears began to fall from her eyes. She then ever so genitally placed her lips on Terra's, embracing him in a kiss. She felt terrible because at that moment she realized that she loved Terra, but she never had the chance to tell him that. After she took her lips off of Terra's she placed her head on his chest, still crying. But suddenly, the body she was crying on began to be enveloped in a bright light, which made Aqua and Vanitas's eyes widen in shock. The light made Aqua lift her head from Terra's, well Xemnas's, chest and made her cover her eyes. Once the light faded Aqua reopened her eyes and was shocked by what she saw. This time, Terra looked like how she remembered him, with the brown hair and lighter skin, the only thing was that he was wearing the Organization 13 robe. Aqua tried to move him again. "Terra?" Aqua said as she lightly moved his body

Just then Terra opened his eyes, and Aqua saw they were his sea blue color. "Aqua?" He said as aqua began to cry even more.

"Terra! Your okay! And you look like how I remember you!" She exclaimed as she hugged Terra deeply while he was still lying on the floor.

"Your, your the light that brought me back, the light that filled my heart with light again," Terra said as the two of them then looked each other in the eyes once more before Terra kissed Aqua and she gladly kissed him back. Once they stopped, Aqua then felt the pain in her leg disappear and she helped Terra up, who was still a little weak to move but he would be fine.

Vanitas stared at the two from across the room angrily. "No! Your supposed to be dead!" He exclaimed as he began to vanish in a corridor of darkness.

"Sorry Vanitas, but the darkness is overrated," Terra said as Vanitas vanished in the darkness.

Terra looked into Aqua's eyes deeply as they heard a voice from behind them. "Terra, Aqua!" a girls voice exclaimed, they then turned around to see it was Riku and Kairi. When the two younger teens ran up to them, they were both shocked to see Terra.

"Your back to normal I see," Riku said as him and Kairi stared at him in awe.

"Yeah, I found my light and it filled my heart," Terra said as he looked down at Aqua, who began to smile by what he said.

Kairi then looked around the room, looking for him. "Wait, where is Sora?" Kairi asked as Terra turned to look at the door behind him.

"He should be at the thirteenth floor right now, we should go help him," Terra said as all the others nodded and began heading towards the door. But they were stopped when they heard a corridor of darkness appear behind them. They turned around and saw Isa and Braig with many heartless and nobodies behind them.

"There you all are, we thought you were thinking about leaving," Isa said as the keyblade masters summoned their keyblades and stood in their battle stances.

"We were going to help Sora!" Kairi exclaimed as Braig let out a laugh.

"As if, you can't even get through the door," Braig said as Riku then turned to try and open the door and saw he could not open it. He then tried to use his keyblade to unlock the door but that did not work either. "Give up kid, that door is sealed with darkness, you lights can't get in their."

"Open it now!" Aqua exclaimed as she pointed her keyblade at the two darknesses.

"You know Sora is not your only friend that might need help at this time," Isa said as he opened a corridor of darkness behind the keyblade masters, who stood back to look at this. Then out of the corridor came four figures that seemed to be thrown out. It was Lea, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. The three animals seemed to be conscious but barely while Lea was awake but also weak.

"Guys, I am sorry, there were to many," Lea let out.

"It's okay, we shouldn't have left you all in the first place," Kairi said as she and the other keyblade masters focused their attention back on the darknesses, who where beginning to disappear in a corridors of darkness and leave them to fight the countless heartless and nobodies.

"You be good now," Braig said as the heartless and nobodies charged at the four keyblade masters. They had to protect Lea and the others since they could not go and help Sora. _I sure hope he is alright_, Kairi thought as she destroyed her first heartless.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter in your reviews. Are you happy Terra is back to normal? Well I hope you are excited for the next chapter because the biggest battle yet is ablout to take place! So look out for chapter 44!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey guys!**

**Okay first I want to thank RNSVCZ for his review! That really means a lot to me :) and for all you people who are jeliuos because I did not thank you guys yet dont worry, you will be coming up in the acknowlagements!**

**Also in case you havent noticed i added on to a little bit of the ending for the last chapter so if you havent read it yet, go read it now!**

**I really like this chapter so much that it made me cry a little. I hope that you all think it is awesome too! this is a moment that many of my reviews (and i am sure readers) have been waiting for for a long time!**

* * *

Sora ran up the stairs as fast as he could to try and get to the thirteenth floor in one piece. At that moment so many things were going through his mind about being able to actually meet the person who has been in his heart for twelve years. When Sora finally made it up the stairs, they lead to a long hallway, which Sora went down. Once he made it down the hallway it lead to a huge door at the end, which Sora tried to get open by pushing but failed. He then remembered that Aqua said he had to use his keyblade to unlock the door, so he stood back and fired it at the door, unlocking it and he then opened the door and stepped inside. Once he stepped inside the door behind hi closed and he looked at the end of the room and saw a boy, around Sora's age, sleeping in a chair who looked identical to his nobody besides the clothes.

"Ventus," Sora whispered to himself as he then summoned his keyblade and walked over to the como state teen. It was when Sora made it to the teenager when he hear an evil voice behind him.

"So you made it over to the thirteenth floor I see," the voice said. Sora turned around to see it was none other then Master Xehanort.

Sora then stood in his battle stance the second he saw the old man. "Great, what do you want?" Sora asked angrily.

"I actually came to thank you, I have been trying to get that door open ever since we came here, but it seems only a keyblade full of light can open the door," Xehanort said as Sora gave him a death glare from across the room.

"If you think I am going to let you even touch Ven's body, you got another thing coming," Sora said as Xehanort only let out a brief laugh.

"Well harming his body would be pointless Sora, what I really want is to do is to harm his heart," Xehanort said as he summoned his keyblade, "And to get to him, I need to harm you."

"Why are you doing this? I thought you needed all of the lights to forge the X-Blade and all your doing is trying to kill them off!" Sora exclaimed angrily.

"The lights can be replaced, it will just take some time for more keyblade wielders to come around," Xehanort said, "You should know that Sora, one of the next generation keyblade wielders is the one you gave the ability to."

Sora stared at the old man in shock. "How- how do you know about that?" Sora said in shock.

"You should know by now I have someone in my new Organization who can travel through time," Xehanort said. Sora knew who he was talking about, young Xehanort.

**(Dark Impetus, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**"Well I am not going to make you wait what could be years just to form that stupid key," Sora said as he stood in his battle stance again.

"Are you really going to challenge me again? Don't you remember what happened last time?" Xehanort said.

"I know what the consequences are for facing you but I am willing to take the chances!" Sora exclaimed as he ran towards Xehanort at full speed with his kingdom key gripped as tightly as he could in his hands. He ran up to Xehanort only to be hit with large boulders coming up and hitting him right, causing him to fly into the air. Sora quickly made an aireal recovery before trying to bring his keyblade down on him, but Xehanort just barley dodged the attack. Xehanort was then able to get a combo hit on Sora and tried to fired a blast of blizzard at the teenager but Sora was able to avoid the attack. Sora then shot a blast of light out from the tip of his keyblade, which hit Xehanort and caused him to be stunned for a short period of time. In that short time, Sora was able to run up to Xehanort and hit him with his keyblade getting a good combo hit on him. Unfortunately, Xehanort blocked the next attempt to hit him and then fired a dark form of lighting from the sky. Luckily, most of Sora's armor took in the attack, not making him receive much damage but it did still hurt him. Sora then ran up to Xehanort again, but the old man disappeared and reappeared in another area not to far way from him. Sora then charged at Xehanort once more, only to be hit with a powerful blizzard attack.

_Sora, it looks like you need some help!_Roxas thought in his head. Just then, Sora felt a surge in his heart that made him want to keep fighting even more. Then his kingdom key disappeared from his hands and was replaced by the oathkeeper. Sora then looked in his other hand to see the oblivion had taken the empty space. Roxas had lent Sora his two keyblades. "Two?" Xehanort said as Sora charged at him again, this time being able to hit him with a powerful combo. Sora then put the two keyblades next to each other and fired a powerful move that fired a dark aura out of the oblivion and a light based move out of the oathkeeper. The two forces combined and was fired right at Xehanort, that hit him dead on and made him fall backwards onto the ground. He quickly go up though and disappeared in the darkness again, this time reappearing right behind Sora and getting a combo hit on him. Thankfully, once Xehanort stopped hitting him for a brief second, Sora turned around and got another combo hit on him.

After this combo hit, Xehanort began to become very frustrated with Sora's so called meddling. He then fired a blast of the dark thunder again that hit Sora once again, this time more affective from the last and causing Sora to be parlayed for a short period of time. That left the door right open for Xehanort who got yet another combo hit on the teenager. Once Sora snapped out of it, he was able to hit Xehanort with the oathkeeper and oblivion more times. It seemed that the two fighters were evenly matched. Xehanort then made the boulders reappear beneath Sora again that made him fly up into the air and at the same time making his armor go back to being the guard on his shoulder. Sora was to weak to make an aerial recovery this time and fell to the ground hard. When Xehanort came over him, trying to impale his keyblade in Sora's chest, Sora rolled out of the way fast enough for the keyblade to hit the ground. Sora then kicked Xehanort's old legs and made him fall to the ground. Xehanort quickly got up though and the two keyblades in Sora's hands disappeared and were replaced with Sora's kingdom key again. _Sorry Sora, I can't use them anymore,_Roxas apologized in Sora's head.

"What are you going to do now that your nobody can't help you?" Xehanort exclaimed, breathing heavily. Sora was also breathing and sweating heavily, and it looked like the both of them were on the brink of not being able to fight anymore. Xehanort then disappear and reappeared again in a different area, farther away from Sora. Sora then charged at Xehanort again and tried to get a combo hit on him again but Xehanort was able to block the attack. Sora then raised his keyblade up to try and attack Xehanort again, but it left Sora's chest area wide open. Xehanort then acted as quickly as he could and impaled his keyblade right into Sora's chest. Sora let out a brief yell as he bent down on one knee and Xehanort then pulled the keyblade out of his chest. **(End Dark Impetus)**"There, you and- and Ventus are finished!" Xehanort said, still breathing heavily.

"No, your a fool, Xehanort," Sora let out weakly as he smiled at Xehanort. What Xehanort did not know was that Sora had to unlock his heart to free Ven's heart, and since Xehanort just did that, Ven's heart was freed. Xehanort did not realized what Sora meant until he saw the single heart fly out of Sora's chest that went straight for Ven slowly.

"No!" Xehanort exclaimed as he tried to run over to the floating heart. Sora had never felt so weak before in his life, but got up and ran to Xehanort, placing his keyblade to block Xehanort's from hitting Ven's heart. Sora, despite being so weak from the side effect from unlocking his heart, was able to keep his keyblade against Xehanort's keyblade, making the old man not be able to move to go and try to injure Ven's heart. The heart got closer and closer to Ventus's body and halted when it made it to it. The heart then ever so slowly made it into Ven's body and the boy slowly began to open his blue eyes for the first time in twelve years. As soon as Sora saw his flash of blue eyes, he took his keyblade off of Xehanort's and fired a blast of light at Ven, that hit him dead on. The blast of light then enveloped Ven's body in light and it began to move out of the room and somewhere else, to his friends. _Follow the hearts and you'll find a way_, Sora thought. He knew that the bonds that held him, Aqua, and Terra together would make the light bring him to them.

Sora watched the light that carried Ven out of the room, he was hit right in the side with a keyblade full of darkness. The blow made Sora, who was already weak as a side effect from freeing Ven from his heart, fly into the wall and made his keyblade disappear from his hands. Sora tried to stand up but he was to weak to do so. Xehanort then limped over to Sora and grabbed on to his neck, picking the teen up and pinning him up against a wall. Xehanort then looked into Sora's eyes and he began to gasp for breath. "That- that was the last time you would make a fool out of me!" Xehanort exclaimed as he brought his keyblade into the air, ready to bring it down on Sora.

_Kairi, sorry I couldn't have been with you longer_, Sora thought weakly as Xehanort brought his keyblade down on him.

* * *

**OMG CLIFFHANGER! and a big on too! Did any one almost cry or did you think this chapter was just awesome? Please tell me in your reviews and look out for chapter 45!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey everyone!**

**Wow there are only two more chapters after this one until we are done with this stroy. I can not believe it. I promise i will try to get them out as soon as possible!**

**Oh and for all you people that cry over everything, you might want to get your tissues out.**

* * *

Kairi, Riku, Aqua, Terra, and, even though they were still weak, Lea, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were fighting off the countless heartless that Isa and Braig left for them. After a short period of time it seemed like making all of the heartless go away would be hopeless. Just as Aqua was about to give up on fighting them, a bright light came out in front of her that made all of the heartless disappear! Once the heartless were gone, the light brought itself down, a few feet from Aqua and the light faded, reviling a image that made Aqua and Terra's mouth drop. Lying on the floor was a young boy with spiky blonde hair and was beginning to open his sky blue eyes. At first, Lea thought it was Roxas and nearly screamed like a little girl because of it but what Aqua let out said differently.

"Ven?" Aqua exclaimed as she and Terra ran over to him with Kairi and Riku not far behind. She made it over to the teen and placed his head on her lap as he began to open his eyes slowly. Ventus then opened his eyes fully to see Aqua and Terra hovering over him with Kairi and Riku standing up looking at him in disbelief.

"Aqua... Terra?" Ventus spoke as Aqua began to cry tears of joy. Even Terra, who Ven has never seen cry before, started crying as he looked at his old friend after twelve years. Aqua then brought Ven up and hugged him while he was still lying down.

"Ven! I can't believe it is you!" She exclaimed as she then began to help Ventus stand. As soon as Ven got on two feet all by himself he was hugged by someone he was not expecting to hug him, Terra.

"Ven, I can't believe you are here,"the brown haired keyblade wielder said as he cried on the blonde's shoulder. Shortly after that, Ven Ven found himself crying as well. Ventus then found himself balling as Aqua joined in the hug.

"Terra, Aqua, did you really mean what you said when you guys look at me like a brother?" Ventus said, remembering the time when Sora took his heart to Wayward Town and he saw the conversation the two and his old master said. Aqua then laughed and nodded as Terra looked at him in shock but also began to laugh a little.

"Wait, how do you know about that?" Terra asked as he wiped the tears away.

"Sora took me to see you three talking about that," Ven said as Terra then laughed a little and nodded as well.

"Of course I did," Terra said as he place is hand on Ven's shoulder. Aqua then walked up to the two smiling brighter then anyone have ever seen her smile before.

"The three of us, we are one again," Aqua said as Ven smiled again. He was so happy that he was able to be with his friends again after twelve years. As they enjoyed the reunion that they were having, Kairi looked around. She looked at ever corner of the room and did not see Sora anywhere.

"Sorry Ven?" Kairi said as Ventus gave her all of his attention, "Where is Sora?"

Ven then looked at Kairi with eyes wide open, like he knew something bad that she did not know. Ven did not know what happened to Sora but all he knew was that he had to be in trouble. "I- He is on the last floor- I don't know what happened, "Ven let out, "He fired that light at me that made me leave the room and I don't know what happened after that. All I know was that he was trying to protect me from Xehanort."

Ven could barely get those last words out as Kairi's eyes filled with horror. Without even thinking she ran to the door, which was not covered in darkness anymore, and ran up the stairs with Riku, Aqua, Terra, Ven, Lea, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy right behind her.

...

Kairi ran up the stairs at full speed to try and get to the thirteenth floor as soon as possible. As the other began to run up the stairs with her, Riku noticed something different about the place. I don't sense the darkness anymore, did they all leave? Did we run them out of here? Riku thought as he continued to run up the stairs, almost running a head of Kairi since he to was also worried about his friend.

As soon as the group made it to the last floor, they all ran down the hallway to the room at the end of the hall. As soon as Kairi got to the door she slammed it open and all of the others ran in. Kairi looked around the room to see no one, that was until she looked over to the right end of the room to see a young teenage boy with spiky brown hair on the floor. He was lying on his back with his hand on his chest and appeared to be fading away in small pieces of light ever so slowly.

**(The Other Promise, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix) **"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed as she ran over to her boyfriend and the other followed not to far behind. Kairi then got over to Sora and placed his head on her lap, embracing his body. As soon as they saw him, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi began to cry while Riku began to tear up. Aqua, Terra, Ven, and Lea were also very worried about there friend.

"Sora! Keep your eyes open! Come on!" Kairi exclaimed as the young keyblade master began to open his eyes weakly. He then looked up at his red headed girlfriend as a tear fell from Kairi's eye and on to his chest.

"Kairi..." Sora said weakly as he looked deep into her eyes, which were filled up with tears.

"Sora, your- you are going to be fine," Kairi stuttered, "Just- Donald you need to use cure on him!"

"Kairi... Donald's cure can't do anything now, I am already fading," Sora let out weakly.

"Well we need to try! Heal!" Donald exclaimed as he used cure on his fading friend. But just as Sora predicted, the cure did nothing.

"Sora- You can't go! You just can't!" Kairi exclaimed as Sora began to become more pieces of light that were slowly floating up into the air.

"I am sorry Kairi... There is nothing you can do... But, I don't mind that I am leaving. Now, Xehanort has to wait for another light, which could take some time. And as long as you are safe," Sora then placed his hand on Kairi's cheek, "and the others are safe, and reunited Ven with his body, I am fine with going."

"You risked your life for me, and you didn't even know me, why?" Ven asked Sora.

"Because, without you, I wouldn't have ever been able to wield the keyblade, I owed you for that, " Sora said as he then looked at Aqua, "And plus, I would have never wanted the three of us to be separated again, and you three were separated for twelve years. I think reuniting you three together was the least I could do."

"Thank you Sora," Aqua said, now crying, "You did so much for us, thank you."

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy then looked down at Sora. "Gawrsh, Sora," Goofy said crying also, "You became one of my bestest buddies, nothing will be the same without you." Sora then smiled at Goofy's comment, that made Mickey start crying also. Donald and Goofy had been going on adventures with Sora for such a long time, and know this had to happen. Sora was the piece that kept the three of them together and now he was fading in front of there eyes right now.

Sora then looked at Riku, who was fighting back the tears. "Make sure, you take care of her for me, alright?" Sora said as Riku couldn't take it anymore and began to cry. It was the first time Sora had ever seen his friend cry.

"I will, I promise," Riku said as tears began to fall from his eyes.

Make sure you say goodbye to Lea and Namine for me, Roxas thought in Sora's head, and Sora made sure to do just that. "Roxas says goodbye to you Lea, and Namine too," Sora said as Lea began to cry as well. Lea promise Roxas that he would always be there to bring him back, and now it looked like he couldn't do that anymore. Namine would have said goodbye to Roxas too but she was crying in Kairi's head and it was to hard for her to say goodbye.

Sora then looked into Kairi's eyes, that were still filled with tears as he lowered his hand from her cheek. "Kairi... I hope that you now that I love you more than anything, " Sora said.

Kairi then began to cry even more as she brought her head down to his, ready to kiss him in a response to what he said. But as soon as she brought her head down, Sora was gone. His body had already disappeared into the multiple lights that were now flying into the sky. Kairi's eyes then widened in horror as she saw that her one and only love was not there anymore, and that he was gone. "No, Sora!" Kairi exclaimed, "Come back Sora!" It was to late tough, Sora was gone and the only thing Kairi could do was sob. It seemed like everyone else in the room began to sob as well as the last parts of Sora's light began to fade. **End The Other Promise)**

* * *

**:'( So sad... Anyway please tell me what you thought of this chapter in your reviews. I know it was really sad :( and please look out for chapter 46, after that one we only have one more chapter left... Again so sad...**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey everyone! **

**We only have one more chapter after this one! I can't believe it! I will try to get as much done for this story tonight if I do not fall asleep. I will do what ever it takes to finish this story TONIGHT. **

**Oh my gosh we are only 10 reviews away from reaching 200! can we make it to there before the story ends?**

* * *

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Ven asked as he leaned against the wall of the restoration committee's office. Him, Aqua, Terra, Lea, and Mickey were the only ones in the room at that moment, with Kairi, Riku, and the other members of the restoration committee absent. After Sora faded, it took nearly a whole army to move Kairi from where he died and they left Castle Oblivion. It turns out they were able to drive the Organization out of the castle. They went back to Yen Sid's tower to tell him the news, and he nearly broke down crying as well. They then decided to go back to the Radiant Garden to see what they should do next. Kairi had locked herself in her room ever since they got her and Riku was never seen anywhere. Even though it had been a few days since it happened, it was clear that Sora's death had effected them all.

"I think we need to start focusing on our revenge," Terra said angrily, "We can not let Xehanort and his stupid Organization get away with this."

"I agree with Terra, in a matter of seconds, I had two of my best friends taken away from me," Lea said, "I want Xehanort to pay for what he did."

"Are you sure we should go and fight them this soon though? It's not like we can get Kairi to come out of her room and I am sure Riku doesn't have any strength to fight anymore," Aqua said.

"Well fellas, if we are going to fight them we should fight them as soon as possible," Mickey said, "They are missing a darkness and we are missing a light, Xehanort can not forge the X-Blade now."

"Well he said he could find more darknesses and more lights can be made," Ventus said.

"That is why we need to fight him as soon as we can, so he can not forge the X-Blade," Terra said.

"Well then I agree with you, we need to fight them, but I am not sure if Riku and Kairi would want to-" Aqua was cut off by the loud door being slammed open. Riku came running in the door with a letter in his hands.

"Riku! What is wrong?" Mickey asked as Riku held out the letter.

Riku then took in a deep breath. "It's Kairi, she left to go fight Xehanort," Riku said.

...

_Riku,_

_I am sorry that I had to leave on such a short notice, but I have to do this. It's Xehanort, I am not sure what happened, but he showed up in my dream last night. He told me to come to the World That Never Was to fight him. I knew that it could not just be my imagination because it felt all to real. I guess somehow they went to the world and unlocked the keyhole of sleep, and now they are calling that their lair. I know that it is probably all a trap so they can set up their plan to kill the Seven Princesses of Heart, but I need to get my revenge on Xehanort. I loved Sora, and he took it all away from me just when I found out he loved me too. That is something I never thought I would have to go through but it happened. I need to try and stop Xehanort before he takes away anyone else I love. I know I should be scared but right now, all I fear means nothing. And the future doesn't scare me at all, nothing like before. Again I am sorry I had to leave, I hope you can forgive me._

_-Kairi_

...

Kairi was walking with her keyblade in hand as she walked through the rain with the hood of her shirt up. She had to do this, it didn't matter how this battle ended but she had to try to stop Xehanort, even if it meant going at it alone. She walked on the lonely streets of the World That Never Was as she made it in front of the building where Roxas and Riku thought. She looked around, seeing nothing but rain around her as she heard an evil laugh that was all to familiar to her behind her. She turned around to see no one was there but as she turned back around to where she was looking before, there he was. The old man was in a Organization 13 robe with the hood down with the keyblade that killed Sora in his hands. "I was wondering if you would accually show up," Xehanort said with a grin.

"I came here to fight for Sora and everyone he knew," Kairi said, "I am not going to let you hurt anyone else close to me, because I know Sora would have wanted to do the same for me."

**(Darkness of the Unknown, Kingdom Hearts II)**"Well the last battle Sora thought in against me he failed miserably," Xehanort said as Kairi began to fume with rage.

"SHUT UP!" Kairi exclaimed as she ran as fast as she could over to Xehanort with her keyblade gripped tightly, also summoning her armor. When she ran over to him, Xehanort moved to the side and avoided the attack. He then was able to get a combo hit on Kairi from behind before Kairi tried to turn around and attack him but he disappeared. Kairi then looked up, on top of the huge skyscraper in front of her was Xehanort, all the way on the top. She then picked up a lot of speed and then was able to run up the side of the building heading towards Xehanort. She was about halfway up the side of the building when Xehanort tried to hit her with darkness attacks by firing them off the side. Kairi was able to dodge every since one he threw at her and continued to scale the side of the building. Once she made it to the top, she jumped at Xehanort, who was prepared for whatever she had to throw at him. She tried to hit Xehanort with many possible combos but each one Xehanort either moved out of the way dodging it or blocked it with his keyblade.

In a split second that Kairi stopped using her keyblade, Xehanort was able to fire a blizzard attack at her, causing the red head to fall of the side of the building. Xehanort then jumped right after he to try and hit her with his keyblade in the air, but Kairi was able to dodge the first few attempts made by Xehanort to hit her. Kairi then brought her keyblade up and hit Xehanort a few times before the ground came closer and closer to them. Xehanort noticed this and disappeared into darkness but Kairi did not and hit the ground hard. Kairi then saw that Xehanort appeared a few feet away from her and quickly got up to charge at him. But as soon as she got within arms reach of him, he fired a blast of darkness right at her, causing Kairi to fly backwards and make her armor disappear. The attack left her even weaker then when Braig hit her with darkness and she could only stay up on one knee. **(End Darkness of the Unknown)**

"Please, if you really loved Sora you would have thought so much better," Xehanort said as he looked down at Kairi.

"I said shut up! You ruined my life by taking his!" Kairi exclaimed angrily as Xehanort only let out a deep laugh. "Stop laughing! You killed Sora!'

Xehanort only laughed again. "You foolish princess, I did not kill Sora, well at least not for a long time," Xehanort said as Kairi looked at him confused.

"If you made him your last thirteenth darkness I swear-" Kairi was cut off.

"Foolish child, I did not make him one of the thirteenth darknesses, he is one of the lights, I do not want to wait longer for a light to show up for making the most powerful light I have ever seen a darkness," Xehanort said, "Besides I have someone in mind who will work as a better thirteenth darkness anyway."

"Then what did you do to-" Kairi stopped and looked up at Xehanort, who let out a grin. She then began to think before she got up, as weak as she was and charged at Xehanort. Xehanort did block the blow and the two keyblades met. "What are you trying to say? That you brought Sora back just to torcher him?" Kairi said angrily. "You said he was the strongest light and your plan before was to make us as weak as you could make us but strong enough to make us fight! Where do you have him?"

Xehanort then pushed Kairi back which made her fall to the floor. "I was wondering when you where going to catch on, you weren't the brightest light," Xehanort said.

"Where do you have him? Is he in the castle? Tell me!" Kairi exclaimed as Xehanort then pinned his keyblade into the ground close to Kairi's head.

"That would be a secret that will stay with me and the rest of the Organization," Xehanort said as he picked up his keyblade and pointed it at Kairi's chest. "Now I was going to kill you last since you are also a light and everything but I might never get another chance to come around like this again!"

Kairi closed her eyes, preparing for Xehanort to bring his keyblade down on her just like he did to Sora but it never came. She looked up to see a familiar boy with white hair and green eyes protecting her. "Great, can't say I wasn't expecting one of you stupid lights to come and save this one," Xehanort said as he summoned a corridor of darkness and stepped through it. Riku then ran over to Kairi, who was lying on her back, worried. "Kairi, are you okay?" Riku asked in a light voice.

Kairi took a breath in. "I will be fine but..." Kairi said.

"But what?" Riku asked as Kairi took another breath in.

"It's Sora, he is alive but the Organization has him," Kairi said.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter in your reviews. SORA IS ALIVE PEOPLE DO NOT WORRY! and he is not a darkness either. So please look out for chapter 47, the last chapter!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hey everyone!**

**Oh my jimmy cricket this is the last chapter! Please make sure you imagine this chapter in the HD kingdom hearts glory like th other endings of KH games. I can not believe it! And on top of that this is my third chapter sumitted today! WOHOO! I am so pumped! I hope you guys like the last chapter and please enjoy...**

* * *

Riku sat on top of the roof of that one roof in the Radiant Garden as the sun began to set beyond the horizon. He was sitting with his knees up to his chest with his hands wrapped around them, keeping them up, and had his head resting on them. He had never felt this terrible about something in his life. In a matter of days his friend had finally come back after a year, had appeared to die shortly after, and find out that he is really not dead, but he can not find him. Xehanort has him somewhere, and finding him will be a problem. Riku took his head out of his knees for a moment because he heard someone coming up from behind him. He turned around to see it was the little mouse king that Riku was best friends with. "How are you doing?" The mouse asked with a frown. Mickey was not happy about what happened to Sora either and whenever he brought it up, it seemed the whole world would go silent.

"Well I know my friend is alive, but he is gone and I don't know if he is okay," Riku said as he put his head back on his knees as the king came up next to him and stared at the sunset. Riku was at least happy to know that he had Mickey, Kairi, and the other lights that would stop at nothing to save Sora.

"Aqua, Terra, and Ven are working with Cid right now to try and find away to keep track of Xehanort," Mickey said as he continued to look at the setting sun, holding the tears back in his eyes, "If he does have Sora, tracking him is the beast thing to do."

"Mickey, we have no clue where Xehanort has him," Riku said as he looked at the stars appearing in the sky, "Where ever Xehanort has him must be completely untrackable."

"Well, for right now it is our best shot," Mickey said.

"I know, I am just praying that Xehanort does not hurt him, if he does then I don't know what I will do," Riku said as he thought about his best friend. Riku did not care what it took but he was going to find him. He was going to save Sora if it was the last thing he did.

"We all wouldn't know what do to with ourselves if Xehanort hurt Sora," Mickey said, "He has done so much for all of us, we need to find him."

Riku zoned out after what Mickey said after that because he saw someone out of the corner of his eye go towards the exist of the area. The person had nothing in her hands and walked with a grudge out of the area. Riku knew who it was right away. _What is she doing? _Riku thought as he left the roof without even saying goodbye to Mickey. He then ran down the stairs of the building and went outside. He then ran towards the marketing area where he saw the only person in the area at the time, the red head girl that was taking the most pain out of all of them from Sora's death and that he was being held captive by the Organization. "Kairi!" Riku said as Kairi only turned to look at him but then kept walking into the center of the marketing area. Riku then ran up to her. "Kairi please stop," Riku said as the teenage girl stopped and faced him.

Riku then took a breath. "Where are you going?" Riku asked as Kairi rolled her eyes and focused her attention back on Riku.

"I am leaving," Kairi said as she readied to go and continue walking but was stopped by Riku again.

"Leaving? Where?" Riku asked.

Kairi then faced him again. "I am going to find Sora," Kairi said.

"What? Kairi you can't just go and try to find Sora all by your self, who knows- Xehanort could be waiting for you to come out and try to find him so he can get to you," Riku said as Kairi only rolled her eyes again.

"I don't care anymore, I need to find Sora and I don't care what it takes, I am going to find him," Kairi said as she turned to go and walk away again but was stopped by Riku. Riku was holding back the tears of Kairi leaving, but did not cry because he knew she was just going to try and find her true love. Riku knew that what her and Sora had was real, and he did not want to stop her from going to find him, but he also did not want her to go alone.

"Kairi would you just listen for a second," Riku said as he grabbed on to her hand, preventing her from leaving. "Look I know that you want to go and find Sora, we all do. He has affected all of us so much that we need to find him or we will not be able to live with ourselves anymore, but going and trying to find him alone is not the right way to do it. Aqua, Terra, Ven, and I are trying to find Sora right now by trying to track Xehanort, which is probably the safest way to find Sora. So please would you just stay here and find Sora with us together instead of going and trying to find him by yourself?" Riku said.

Kairi then took a deep breath. Riku could not see it but tears where beginning to fall from her eyes. "I am sorry Riku, but I need to find him as fast as possible, and that means going my own way," Kairi said. **(Sanctuary After the Battle, Kingdom Hearts II)** Kairi then stopped holding on to Riku's hand and continued to walk forward. Riku looked at her as a tear fell from his eye and she continued to walk way. Kairi then turned to look at Riku one last time. "Goodbye, Riku," she said as she summoned her armor and threw her keyblade into the air to summon her keyblade rider. She then got on it and flew into the sky, not stopping at anything to save Sora.

* * *

**AND DONE! I can not believe that I accually just finished my first fanifiction! But please do not stop reading there, as promised if we got 21 reviews (And we are WAY over that) I will give you a preview of my next story, Kingdom Hearts III: The Keyblade War! So please enjoy that...**


	48. Secret Ending

**Hello Everyone! **

**So as promised, here is the preview for Kingdom Hearts III: The Keyblade War! I hope you enjoy it!**

**If you like to listen to music while reading I recomend you listen to Fate of the Unknown from Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**All events that had happened so far lead up to the final battle. **

Seven hearts of light, all covered in armor except for the short mouse, stood on the dusty battle ground of a place that a huge battle took place. One of the armored men looked the his left to see nothing but dust and lifeless keyblades stabbed in the ground, he looked to his right and saw the same thing. He turned around and saw the other six lights looking beyond the horizon, staring at the many keyblades that lied out in front of them. Then the armored man looked in the direction everyone else was facing and saw thirteen figures, twelve of them behind the one older figure, walking toward them. All of the seven lights then summoned there weapons, keyblades, and stood in there battle stances ready to fight as they walked closer. When the figures stopped walking they were in full view, that allowed the armored man to get a good look at all of them. Each one of the twelve walking behind the first man had there faces covered by a black hood that was connected to a black coat. The man in front of them was older and had tanned skin and a white beard on the tip of his chin. It was crystal clear that they were their enemy.

"Behold," the man said, "These lifeless keys use to be full of power, united with the hearts of there masters. On this barren soil, keyblades of light and dark were locked together in combat as a great Keyblade War raged! Countless keyblade wielders gave up their lives all in search of one ultimate key. And it will soon belong to me."

The old man then raised his hand and pointed his finger at the seven lights as they stood there ready to attack the group of darkness. "X-Blade!" the man exclaimed.

One of the seven lights was enraged by what the old man was saying and ran towards him with his keyblade ready to attack. When he made it to the man he disappeared in a flash of darkness, causing his keyblade to hit the ground. The keyblade wielder then looked up, on top of one of the tall plateaus was the man standing there as if he was watching a battle scene for a movie about to take place. The other lights then ran up to the keyblade wielder just before the old man on top of the plateaus pointed his finger at the seven lights once more, signaling for the darknesses to clash with the lights. Even though taking the thirteen darknesses down would result in forging the X-Blade, they had to take down the darknesses once and for all. As the dark forces began running toward them they readied their keyblades. The one man in armor took a deep breath before he charged at the darknesses with the other keyblade wielders close behind them.

As soon as you could do anything the light and darknesses clashed, weapons on weapons. The lights were trying whatever they could to to take down multiple darknesses at one time, since they were out numbered. One of the female lights was firing multiple blasts of light from her keyblade, while another male light was trying to hit as many as the darknesses as he could while running. The one light that charged at the older man before was trying to do everything he could to get to the older darkness on top of the plateau. Eventually he was able to kick up enough speed so that he could run up the side of it, making his way towards the older man. Another one of the lights saw that he was running up the side and did whatever he could to make sure no other darknesses would try to knock him down. But unfortunately, one of the darknesses disappeared in a dark portal below him and made another portal reappear on the side of the plateau, right by the armored man running up. They had a heated fight running up the side but the light did win the battle and made the darkness fall of the side. The light then made it to the top, doing whatever he could to harm the old man in some way. They both continued to fight and got closer to the edge of the plateau very close to falling off. The light then was able to knock the main darkness of the ledge, but could not stop the old man from grabbing on to his armor and bringing the teen down with him.

The two men were then in a gravity defying battle in the air as they were falling. When they got about halfway down the side, the older man disappeared into darkness and appeared on another, smaller plateau not to far away from where they were. The light then fell to the ground hard as another female light came up to him worried. She could see that there was a crack in the front of his helmet, showing his blue eyes and a piece of his porkpie hair, from the fall as he struggled to stand. The female light then tried her hardest to take out any of the darknesses that came by them. Meanwhile the mouse and one of the male lights were trying to fight off several darknesses as they heard something break the sound wave above them. They looked up to see two of the lights, one male, one female, trying to get an aerial attack on one of them from above. The male then jumped off his keyblade rider and release a powerful blow of thunder around them.

A little it after that, one of the other male lights was trying to fight off one of the darknesses, which was an old enemy of his before. Their weapons were locked together as one of the darknesses came riding out of no where on many keyblades, hitting the light. He remained trapped in the vortex of keyblades until his helmet fell off, revealing his white hair and green eyes, as he fell to the other injured light who's helmet was broken earlier, came up to the now helmet less man along with the other female light from before. This was their one and only chance to look up at the old man that ruined their lives before they had to go back to fighting.  
**  
**Little did they know this was only a spark of what was about to come,  
**  
The Keyblade War.**

**Destiny will finally meet its fate.**

**6-29-2012**

* * *

**I hope that you all enjoyed the preview! Sorry the release date is far away but I have a final this week and need to study so yeah. Next up the Acknowlagement!**


	49. Acknowledgements

Wow, and I must say wow. I can not believe that I actually just finish my first story. And not only that but people actually read it. I honestly can not believe I had made it this far. Sorry I am really cheesy when it comes to these kinds of things

When I came up for the idea for this story, I had no idea what people would have thought of it. I did not know if they would love it, hate it, think it was okay, or think it was the worst Fanfiction they have ever read. But by the looks of it, I would say most people enjoyed it, and for me, it made me want to go farther into this story. It really took over my life, it made me just want to go home and keep writing and it made me love writing even more.

Now obviously I couldn't have made it this far if I did not have some people. First off, I would love to thank Tetsuya Nomura, the director of the Kingdom Hearts series who not only made Kingdom Hearts take over my life, but change the way I look at life as we know it. Without him, there is no way this story would have existed.

I would love to thank my family, especially my mom, for letting me get a Fanfiction account in the first place. If they were not there, this idea would have never came to my mind.

I want to thank my friends, especially Que Sera Sera 7, Smileyface519, and Cato312, for being there and giving me ideas I could use. I know I annoy you when I talk about Kingdom Hearts, but I promise I will try to stop. (Like that's going to happen)

I want to thank the author of the first Fanfiction I have ever read, Star Tours Traveler, for making me want to get a Fanfiction account in the first place. If I did not read Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts, I probably would never had gotten a Fanfiction account in the first place.

I want to thank all the people who added me to their favorite authors list or favorite story, or any story or author alerts.

I want to thank my reviewers, especially KH-Hardcorefan4483 (loved your spin off by the way), littleking9512, and Xiontheblackrose who reviewed like crazy! There are also so many more reviewers that I could not write them all.

And lastly I would like to thank all the characters of the Kingdom Hearts series, especially Sora, Kairi, Riku, Aqua, Terra, Ven, Roxas, Lea/Axel, and Xion. I know you are all fictional characters but you are all real to me :) and please do not call me weird for thanking them.

So really, thanks a lot guys.

~TWI1IGHTMAST3R

P.S. Don't forget! There will be a sequel to this story! I hope all of you read it!

It is titled Kingdom Hearts III: The Keyblade War and will hopefully be coming soon.  
And I promise it will feature more Disney, Final Fantasy, and just plain old Kingdom Hearts in it!

P.S.S. If you have any ideas for my next story just put them in your reviews! New and old Disney worlds, new Final Fantasy characters, and just some new ideas are welcome!

So in the words of Lea...

Got it memorized?


	50. Announcement: Seqeal is Out!

Hey everyone I have a very important announcement!

So as I said before in previous chapters, I will be writing a squeal to this story called Kingdom Hearts III: The Keyblade War. And I am happy to announce that it is now out! Yes I do know that this is a little late but I just wanted to tell you, just in case you didn't see it was out already.

Also, I am please to announce that I have a spin off in the works for this series called Kingdom Hearts: Another Side, Another Story. It will follow the events of one of my favorite Kh characters but as of right now I will not say who it is due to spoilers. This spin off will most likely be released once Kh3 is finished but I may put the first few chapters out midway through Kh3. So please make sure you keep your eyes pealed for it!

So I hope that you enjoyed this story and the many more to come!


End file.
